Los Lobos de Konoha
by xXAiKawaiiChanXx
Summary: Hace años Hinata estuvo a punto de morir devorada por una manada de lobos. Uno de ellos, un lobo de intensos ojos azules, la salvó. Desde entonces todos los inviernos Hinata se acercan al bosque y, desde la distancia, lobo y chica se observan. Pero este año, ha conocido a un chico que se llama Naruto. Es un tipo normal, salvo por sus ojos. Son de un extraño color azul. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Los lobos de Konoha

Pareja: Naruhina Naruto x Hinata

Adaptación "Los Lobos de Mercy Falls" de Maggie Stiefvater

Sinopsis: Hace años Hinata estuvo a punto de morir devorada por una manada de lobos. Uno de ellos, un lobo de intensos ojos azules, la salvó. Desde entonces todos los inviernos Hinata se acercan al bosque y, desde la distancia, lobo y chica se observan. Pero este año, ha conocido a un chico que se llama Naruto. Es un tipo normal, salvo por sus ojos. Son de un extraño color azul...

* * *

HINATA

Recuerdo el estar recostada sobre la nieve, el único espasmo de calidez se congelaba, yo estaba rodeada de lobos. Ellos me estaban lamiendo, mordiéndome, tratando de despedazar mi cuerpo, presionadome contra el suelo. Ellos bloqueaban el poco calor que el sol ofrecía. El hielo brillaba en su pelo y su aliento congelado hacia figuras de humo que viajaban alrededor de nosotros. El olor húmedo de su pelaje me recordaba al de perro mojado y hojas quemadas, placenteras y aterradoras al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas recorrían mi piel, sus cuidadosos dientes rompieron mi blusa e hicieron a un lado mi cabello, presionándolos contra mi clavícula y hacia el pulso en mi cuello. Pude haber gritado… pero no lo hice. Pude haber luchado… pero no lo hice, yo solo me quede ahí y deje que pasara mientras miraba el cielo gris de invierno caer sobre mí.

Uno de los lobos puso su nariz sobre mi mano y después contra mi mejilla formando una sombra ante mi rostro, sus ojos Azules miraron fijamente a los míos, mientras los otros lobos me jalaban de un lado a otro. Me sostuve a esos ojos por cuanto tiempo pude, Azules, y a la vez se formaba en ellos una franja de color oro y amarilla. Yo no quería mirar a otro lado y él tampoco lo quería. Deseaba tanto alcanzarlo y tocarlo, pero mi mano se quedó quieta sobre mi pecho, mis brazos congelados a mi cuerpo. No podía recordar cómo se sentía el calor. Segundos después el lobo se había ido, y sin él, los otros lobos se acercaron a mí, demasiado cerca, era sofocante, algo parecía estar aleteando dentro de mi pecho. No había sol, no había luz. Yo estaba muriendo y ni podía siquiera recordar como lucía el cielo. Pero, yo no morí… Fui sumergida en un océano de frío y después volví a nacer dentro de un mundo lleno de calidez.

Solo recuerdo esto, sus ojos Azules. Yo pensé que nunca los vería otra vez.

+.+.+

NARUTO

Deje a la chica en el piso del patio trasero y atravesando el bosque, su cuerpo hizo un solo leve rastro en la nieve, desde su mundo, y hacia el mío. Lo vi pasar, no lo detuve. Ese había sido el inverno más frío de toda mi vida, día tras día a través de un inútil sol y el hambre, esa hambre que quemaba y era insaciable. Ese mes, nada había pasado por ahí, el suelo se había convertido solo en hielo, en una imagen desoladora. A uno de nosotros le habían disparado mientras trataba de robar la basura de alguien, así que el resto de la manada se quedó en el bosque y… lentamente moría de hambre, esperando por el calor y el regreso de nuestros viejos cuerpos. Hasta que ellos encontraron a la chica, hasta que atacaron.

Ellos la rodearon, gruñendo y ladrando, peleando por ser los primeros en matarla. Lo vi, vi sus miradas radiantes de impaciencia, los vi empujar su cuerpo de un lado a otro, levantando la nieve debajo de ella, vi músculos salpicarse de rojo, y aun así, yo no lo detuve. Yo tenía un alto rango dentro de la manada, Jiraiya y Danzo se habían asegurado de eso, así que pude haberlos interrumpido inmediatamente, pero me quede detrás, temblando por el frío y la nieve. La chica olía a calor, humana sobre todo, ¿Cuál era su problema?, si ella está viva ¿por qué no estaba luchando? Podía oler su sangre, un aroma cálido y brillante dentro de este mundo muerto y frío. La vi sacudirse, mientras ellos rompían y despedazaban su ropa. Mi estómago se retorció en dolor, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había comido. Yo quería estar ahí junto a Oroshimaru y pretender que no podía oler su humanidad o escuchar sus suaves gemidos. Ella era tan pequeña debajo de esta selva que nos pertenecía.

La manada acercándose y tirándose encima de ella, queriendo intercambiar su vida por la nuestra, con un gruñido y mostrándoles mis dientes los empujé, Oroshimaru me gruño también, pero yo era más fuerte que el a pesar de mi hambre y juventud. Danzo me rodeo, amenazante, tratándome de hacerme retroceder.

Me pare junto a ella, y la encontré inmóvil, viendo hacia arriba, al infinito cielo, con ojos distantes tal vez estaba muerta. Puse mi nariz dentro de su mano, el aroma en su palma que era de azúcar, mantequilla y sal me recordaba a otra vida, y entonces vi sus ojos, despiertos, con vida. La chica me miró fijamente, su mirada sostenía la mía, con una terrible honestidad, di un paso atrás, retrocediendo. Comencé a temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez, no fue la ira la que atormentaba mi cuerpo, sus ojos en los míos, su sangre en mi rostro. Me estaba cayendo a pedazos, desgarrándome por dentro y por fuera. Su vida, mi vida. La manada se movió detrás de mí, fatigada. Me gruñeron, ya no era uno de ellos. Y también le gruñían a su presa, yo pensaba que ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto. Un pequeño ángel en la nieve y ellos iban a destruirla.

Entonces lo vi, la vía a ella de una manera en que nunca en mi vida había visto antes y . . . los detuve.

+.+.+

HINATA

Después de eso, lo volví a ver. Siempre en el frío. Él se quedaba a la orilla del bosque que comenzaba en mi patio trasero. Sus ojos Azules, siempre me estudiaban mientras llenaba el alimentador de pájaros, o sacaba la basura, pero nunca se acercó.

Durante el cambio de día a noche, un cambio que parecía durar por siempre en el invierno de Hi no Kuni, yo solía sostenerme del congelado columpio de llanta hasta que sentía su mirada, o después cuando ya me columpiaba, me bajaba de él y silenciosamente me acercaba a él, con mi mano por delante, la palma hacia arriba, mi mirada hacia abajo, sin ninguna amenaza. Yo estaba tratando de hablar su lenguaje, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo esperara, o cuantas veces tratara de tocarlo, él siempre desaparecía antes de que pudiera cruzar la distancia entre nosotros. Nunca le tuve miedo, él era lo suficientemente grande como para tirarme del columpio, lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarme y arrastrarme hacia el bosque, pero la ferocidad de su cuerpo no estaba en sus ojos. Recuerdo bien su mirada que contenía cada matiz del color Azul y yo simplemente no le podía temer. Yo sabía que él no me lastimaría, y quería que el supiera que yo tampoco lo haría.

Espere y espere y el también esperó, pero la espera no parecía tener una razón. Sentía como si yo fuera la única que se acercaba, aunque él siempre estuvo allí. Yo lo miraba, él me miraba, aunque nunca demasiado cerca, pero tampoco demasiado lejos. Y así esto se volvió un patrón inquebrantable por los siguientes seis años. La acechante presencia de los lobos en invierno y las aún más acechante ausencia de ellos durante el verano. Nunca le puse realmente atención al tiempo. Yo pensaba que eran lobos. . .solo lobos.

+.+.+

NARUTO

El día en que casi hablo con Hinata, fue el más caluroso de mi vida, incluso dentro de la librería, donde había aire acondicionado. Pero aun así el calor entraba por la puerta entre abierta y a través de esas grandes ventanas. Detrás del mostrador, estaba yo sentado en mi taburete, ahí contemplando al sol y disfrutando de cada gota del verano, como si pudiera absorberlo dentro de mí.

Al pasar las horas, el sol de la tarde blanqueaba todos los libros en los estantes hasta convertirlos en pálidas versiones de ellos mismos, y calentaba el papel y tinta dentro de sus cubiertas, formando un aroma a letras no leídas en el aire.

Esto era lo que yo amaba. . . cuando era humano.

Estaba leyendo, cuando la puerta se abrió y un viento lleno de aire caliente entro junto con un grupo de chicas. Ellas se estaban riendo demasiado fuerte como para necesitar de mi ayuda, así que seguí leyendo y las deje seguir en su conversación junto a la pared, hablaban de todo excepto sobre libros. Yo no creo que las hubiera volteado a ver otra vez, excepto porque a la orilla de mi campo visual, vi a una de ellas sacudirse su cabello color negro azulado y después hacerse una cola de caballo con él. La acción por sí mismas fue insignificante, pero el movimiento dejó un aroma en el aire. Yo reconocía ese aroma, lo supe de inmediato, era ella, ¡tenía que serlo! Tiré mi libro y me atreví a mirar hacia la dirección de la chica. Las otras dos jóvenes aún seguían hablando y señalando a un cartón que colgaba del techo del área de lectura para niños. Ella no estaba hablando, se quedó detrás, con sus ojos sobre los libros que la rodeaban y entonces vi su rostro, y reconocí algo de mí mismo en su expresión.

Sus ojos centrados en las estanterías, buscando por posibilidades de escape. Yo había planeado un millar de posibles versiones de esta escena en mi cabeza, pero ahora que el momento había llegado, ¡yo no sabía que hacer! Ella era tan real aquí, era diferente cuando ella estaba en su patio trasero solo leyendo un libro, o haciendo su tarea en una libreta. Allí la distancia entre nosotros era un vacío imposible, y entendía todas las razones para mantenerme alejado. Aquí en la librería conmigo ella lucía impactante de una manera en que nunca antes lo había estado. No había nada que me detuviera para no hablarle, su mirada se dirigió a mi dirección y yo rápidamente desvié mi mirada, de vuelta a mi libro.

Ella no reconocería mi rostro, pero si podría reconocer mis ojos, tenía que creer que ella reconocería mis ojos. Resé porque ella se fuera, y así poder respirar de nuevo, recé porque ella comprara un libro y así yo tendría que hablarle.

Una de las chicas gritó "¡Hinata, ven aquí y ve esto!, Obtén el puntaje y entra a la Universidad de tus sueños, eso suena bien ¿no?"

Di un pequeño respiro, mientras veía su espalda y cabello al mismo tiempo en que ella se dirigía al estante donde se encontraban los libros sobre los SAT y las otras chicas. Hubo un pequeño movimiento de sus hombros que indicaba solo amabilidad. Ella asintió, mientras las demás señalaban otros libros, pero parecía distraída. Yo observé la forma en que el la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en pequeños mechones de su cabello, convirtiéndolos en color azul brillante. Su cabeza se movió casi imperceptible pero lo hizo con el ritmo de la música que estaba tocando dentro de su cabeza.

"Hey". Retrocedí en cuanto una cara apareció delante de mí. No era Hinata. Una de las otras chicas, de cabello castaño. Tenía una enorme cámara de fotos colgando de su hombro y estaba mirando justo a mis ojos. Ella no dijo nada, pero yo sabía lo que pensaba. Las reacciones a mi color de ojos variaban, desde la mirada curiosa hasta la mirada fija y descarada, al menos ella estaba siendo honesta.

"Te molestaría si te tomo una foto", preguntó ella. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, en busca de una excusa. "Algunas personas nativas piensan que si te toman una foto se llevara con ella tu alma" Me pareció un argumento muy lógico. "Así que lo siento, pero ninguna foto". Levanté los hombros a manera de disculpa. "Puedes tomar fotos de la tienda si quieres" La tercera chica le dio un empujón a la chica de la cámara. Ella tenía cabello rubio, con ojos color verde y radiando tanta energía que inclusive me agotaba el solo verla.

"¿Estás coqueteando Tenten?, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Aquí tienes chico, nos llevaremos este libro." Tomé el dinero rápidamente y agradecido de perder la atención sobre mí. De reojo trate de ver a Hinata. "Son $19.99 dolares" les dije.

Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte. "¿Por un libro de bolsillo?". Comentó la chica de ojos verdes. Pero después me dio un billete de 20 dolares, "quedate con el cambio". Puse el centavo sobrante junto a la caja registradora. Empaqué el libro y saqué el recibo muy lentamente, pensando en que tal vez Hinata se acercaría a ver por qué ellas estaban tardando tanto, pero ella se quedó en la sección de biografías con su cabeza de lado mientras leía los títulos. La chica rubia tomó la bolsa y nos sonrió a Tenten y a mí. Después se volvió a Hinata y la apresuro hacia la puerta. Date la vuelta Hinata. ¡Mirame!. Estoy parado aquí.

Si ella se daba la vuelta en este instante, vería mis ojos y tendría que reconocerme. La chica rubia abrió la puerta, la campana sonó, y fue un ruido tan molesto. "Hora de irnos" Tenten volteó brevemente y sus ojos me encontraron de nuevo detrás del mostrador. Yo sabía que mi mirada estaba fija en ellas, en Hinata, pero no podía detenerme. Tenten frunció el ceño y salió deprisa de la tienda. La chica rubia dijó "¡Vamos Hinata!". Mi pecho me dolía, mi cuerpo hablaba un idioma que mi mente no entendía. Yo esperé, pero Hinata, la única persona en el mundo que yo deseaba que me conociera, solo paso su dedo sobre la cubierta de unos de los libros nuevos y salió de la tienda, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. . .

A su alcance.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Los lobos de Konoha

Pareja: Naruhina Naruto x Hinata

Adaptación "Los Lobos de Mercy Falls" de Maggie Stiefvater

* * *

HINATA

Yo no me di cuenta que los lobos en el bosque eran todos hombres lobos hasta que Deidara Haruno fue asesinado. Fue en Septiembre durante mi tercer año de preparatoria. Deidara era lo único de lo que se hablaba en mi pequeña ciudad. No era realmente que Deidara hubiera sido una asombrosa persona cuando vivía, aparte de tener el coche más costoso de nuestro estacionamiento, incluyendo el del Director de la Escuela. De hecho siempre fue un imbécil, pero cuando fue asesinado de pronto se convirtió en santo, y de hecho su popularidad crecía con las horas, debido a como sucedió.

Para el quinto día después de su muerte, yo ya había escuchado miles de historias sobre él en la escuela, pero la conclusión era la misma, ahora todos estaban aterrorizados de los lobos.

Debido a que mamá no veía las noticias con frecuencia y papá nunca estaba en casa, la ansiedad de la comunidad llegó muy lentamente a mi casa, tomándose unos cuantos días antes de que realmente se le diera importancia.

Mi incidente con los lobos se había borrado de la mente de mi madre en los últimos seis años, remplazado por hermosas fragancias y bellos colores. Pero la muerte Deidara pareció refrescarle la memoria en el momento perfecto, claro, muy lejos de que esta ansiedad se transformara en algo más lógico, como que mi madre pasara más tiempo de calidad con su única hija. La única que en realidad había sido atacada por los lobos, pero en su lugar, ella solo usó como pretexto para ser más desconsiderada de lo usual.

"Mamá, ¿necesitas que te ayude con la cena?". Mi madre ni siquiera me miró y cambió su atención por un segundo de la televisión que podía ver claramente desde la cocina al plato con champiñones que trataba de picar.

"Fue tan cerca de aquí, donde lo encontraron". Dijo mamá, señalando al televisor con el cuchillo. El presentador de noticas, lucía sinceramente insensible, mientras un mapa de Konoha aparecía junto con la foto de un lobo en la esquina superior de la pantalla. "La búsqueda de la verdad" dijo él "continúa", uno creería que después de una semana de hablar sobre lo mismo una y otra vez, al menos abordarían el tema de manera más sencilla. La foto no era ni siquiera de la misma especie que mi lobo, con su pelo hermoso y gris, y esos ojos en tono Azulado.

"¡Yo aún no puedo creerlo! Mamá continúo. Fue justo al otro lado del límite del bosque, ahí fue donde lo asesinaron"…

"Ó murió tal vez", dije yo. Mamá frunció el ceño de forma tan delicada y sofisticada como de costumbre. "¿Qué dijiste?", preguntó.

Yo regrese mi atención a mi tarea, de forma confortante miraba los números y símbolos. "El bien pudo estar tan borracho y quedarse dormido del lado del bosque, y los lobos tal vez solo lo arrastraron mientras estaba inconsciente. No es lo mismo, no creo que vayan simplemente por ahí tratando de causar pánico."

Una vez más la atención de mamá regresó al televisor, mientras seguía picando los champiñones en piezas aún más pequeñas que una bacteria. Ella sacudió la cabeza, "ellos lo atacaron Hinata". Me quede mirando a la ventana, hacia el bosque, las pálidas líneas de los árboles, fantasmas a través del vidrio. Si mi lobo estaba allí, no podía verlo.

"Mamá, tú fuiste la que me dijiste una y otra y otra vez que los lobos son usualmente pacíficos. Los lobos son criaturas pacíficas había sido el lema de mamá por años. Creo que la única manera de seguir viviendo en esta casa era si se convencía ella misma de que los lobos eran relativamente inofensivos, e insistir en que mi ataque fue un evento único, aunque no estaba segura si ella realmente creía que eran pacíficos, pero yo si lo creía. Al mirar al bosque, todos los años de mi vida veía a los lobos. Memorizando sus caras y sus personalidades. Claro que aún estaba el lobo con mirada secreta y loca que se quedaba siempre en el fondo del bosque, solo visible en los meses más fríos, todo acerca de él, su pesado y largo pelo, su nariz deforme, su oreja en forma de muesca, su mirada penetrante, gritaba dentro de un demente cuerpo y la manera en que podía poner sus ojos en blanco susurraba una mente demente.

Recuerdo bien sus dientes sobre mi piel, podía imaginarlo atacando de nuevo a alguien el bosque. También estaba la blanca loba, yo había leído que los lobos se unían para sobrevivir y la había visto con el líder de la manada, que era un lobo muy grande, el era tan negro como ella era blanca. Los veía cruzar el bosque a través de los esqueletos de árboles para beber agua fresca. Ella tenía una especie de salvaje belleza, también podía imaginarla atacando a un humano, ¿pero el resto de ellos?, eran solo hermosos fantasmas silenciosos en el bosque, yo no les temía.

"Aja, son pacíficos…". Yo solo mire a mi libreta. Los veranos sin mi lobo eran suficientemente malos. Cuando era niña, esos meses parecían interminables, solo el tiempo que pasaba mientras esperaba que reaparecieran los lobos, y solo se volvieron peor después de que conocí a mi lobo de ojos azules.

Durante esos largos meses, imaginaba asombrosas aventuras, donde por la noche yo me convertía en lobo y huía con mi lobo hacia un bosque dorado, donde nunca nevaba. Yo ahora sabía que el bosque dorado no existía, pero la manada y mi lobo de ojos azules si existían.

Suspirando, empujé mi tarea fuera de la mesa de la cocina y me uní a mamá llevando la tabla para cortar verduras, "déjame hacerlo, tu solo lo estas arruinando", le dije, ella no protestó y realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera. En su lugar me dio una sonrisa y una mueca que me decía que se alegraba de que por fin notara el penoso trabajo que ella estaba haciendo. "Si continúas preparando la cena… ¡te amaré para siempre!" dijo ella. Le hice una mueca y tome el cuchillo de su mano. Mamá siempre estaba ausente de mi vida, ella nunca sería la amiga de las mamás de mis amigas, o del tipo de cocinar.

Realmente yo no quería que fuera como ellas, pero en ese momento, yo necesitaba seriamente terminar mi tarea. "Gracias querida, estaré en el estudio" anunció. Si mamá hubiera sido una de esas muñecas que dicen 6 frases diferentes cuando les presionas su pancita, esa hubiera sido una de sus frases pregrabadas. "No te desmayes con el aroma de las pinturas" le dije, pero ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Haciendo los champiñones en forma de una bola, miré al reloj colgado de la pared amarilla. Aún faltaba una hora para que papá estuviera de regreso del trabajo. Yo tenía el tiempo suficiente de terminar la cena y después tratar de ver a mi lobo. Había una especie de corte de carne en el refrigerador, que yo supuse debía ir mezclado con los champiñones. Lo saqué y lo pues sobre la tabla para cortar. En el fondo, en el televisor un experto hablaba sobre que la población de lobos debía ser limitada o movida de Hi no Kuni, todo eso me puso de malas. El teléfono sonó. "Hola, ¡hey! ¿Qué pasa?" era Temari, estaba contenta de escuchar de ella, era totalmente opuesta a mi madre, totalmente organizada, me hacía sentir menos como un alíen.

Sostuve el teléfono entre mi oído y mi hombro, mientras revolvía la carne y hablaba, guardé un pedazo del tamaño de mi puño, para después. "Sólo haciendo la cena y viendo las estúpidas noticias". Ella supo inmediatamente de lo que estaba hablando. "¡Lo sé!, es como algo surreal, como si no tuvieran suficiente y siguen hablando sobre lo mismo, es algo asqueroso, ¿Porqué no solo pueden callarse y dejarnos olvidar todo esto?, ya es demasiado con ir a la escuela y escucharlo todo el tiempo allí y tú con los lobos y todo eso, debe ser muy difícil para ti, y los padres de Deidara realmente solo han de querer que los reporteros se callen". Temari estaba hablando tan rápido que yo apenas y podía entenderla, de hecho me perdí de mucho de lo que ella dijo en medio y luego preguntó, "¿Tenten te ha llamado?" Tenten era la tercera en nuestro trío. La única que se acercaba a entender mi fascinación con los lobos, rara era la noche cuando no hablaba con ella o con Temari por teléfono. "Probablemente está afuera tomando fotos, ¿no hay una lluvia de estrellas esta noche?" le dije.

Tenten veía al mundo a través de su cámara. La mitad de mis memorias de escuela parecían estar enmarcadas en fotografías en blanco y negro. Temari dijó "Creo que tienes razón, Tenten definitivamente va a querer un pedazo de esa actividad astronómica, ¿tienes tiempo para platicar?". Yo miré al reloj, solo un poco mientras termino la cena, después tengo tarea pendiente. "Ok, solo un segundo más entonces. ¡Dos palabras baby! Escape" dijo ella. Empecé a cocinar la carne en la estufa. "Esa es una sola palabra Temari" contesté. Ella hizo una pausa "Sí… sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, como sea, esta es la cosa. Mis padres dijeron que si yo quería ir algún lugar para las vacaciones de navidad de este año ¡me pagarían el viaje¡ Realmente quiero ir de vacaciones, a cualquier lugar excepto Konoha, ¡cualquiera! ¿Crees que Tenten y tú puedan venir y ayudarme a escoger mañana después de la escuela?"

"Sí claro", le dije. Si es un lugar muy padre. Tal vez Tenten y tú puedan venir también", dijo Temari. Yo no conteste de inmediato. La palabra navidad inmediatamente me mandaba una imagen de nuestro árbol de navidad, el infinito cielo de Diciembre que se posaba sobre nuestro patio trasero y los ojos de mi lobo mirándome por detrás de los árboles cubiertos de nieve. No importaba su ausencia el resto del año, yo siempre tenía a mi lobo para navidad.

Tenten suspiró, "No hagas esa pausa silenciosa donde te quedas viendo al espacio Hinata, puedo verlo desde aquí, no puedes decirme que no quieres salir de este lugar "dijo ella, casi gritando. De hecho yo no quería salir. Era como si perteneciera aquí. "Yo no he dicho que no", protesté. "Si, pero tampoco dijiste ¡Oh, Dios Mío Sí! Eso era lo que debiste haber dicho Pero vendrás a mi casa ¿no es así?" preguntó. "Sabes que lo haré" le dije mirando a través de la ventana.

"Pero ahora realmente tengo que irme". A lo que respondió "Si, si si y no olvides traer galletas. Te quiero. Adiós". Y por fin colgó.

Tomando mi abrigo, abrí la puerta trasera, el frío rompía contra mi mejilla y hacía que me doliera el oído, recordándome que el verano había oficialmente terminado. Yo sabía que mi lobo me reconocería incluso con abrigo. Me paré sobre la orilla del patio y miré hacia el bosque, tratando de no lucir tan entusiasmada, con el pedazo de carne en mi mano. Me detuve ahí, deslumbrada por el color rosa del atardecer. Este pequeño mundo estaba lejos del confort de la cocina donde se suponía que debía pertenecer, donde debería desear estar, pero los árboles me llamaban. Rogándome que abandonara lo que conocía y me desvaneciera a través de la noche que se aproximaba. Era un deseo que me rodeaba con frecuencia estos días. La oscuridad al final del bosque cambió y vi a mi lobo parado junto a un árbol, estaba fijado en la carne que sostenía mi mano. Mi alivio solo duro un poco y pronto el color azul de sus ojos iluminó su cara, ahora podía ver que su barbilla estaba sucia con sangre vieja y seca, seca de días. Su olfato sirvió y olió la carne nuevamente.

La carne o mi aroma fueron suficientes para que avanzara unos pasos fuera del bosque y unos pasos más. Más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Lo enfrenté.

Tan cerca que pude a ver tocado su cara o frotado su pelo. Yo deseaba tanto que esa sangre fuera de él, una vieja cortada o rasguño. Pero no lucía así, parecía que le pertenecía alguien más. "¿Lo mataste? Susurré. El no desapareció al sonido de mi voz como me esperaba. Él estaba tan quieto como una estatua. Sus ojos mirando mi cara en vez de la carne en mi mano. "Es de todo lo que hablan en las noticias" le dije, como si me pudiera entender. "Lo llaman salvaje, dicen que animales salvajes lo hicieron" ¿tú lo hiciste?" Me miró por unos segundos más sin moverse o parpadear, y después por primera vez en seis años, él cerró sus ojos. Esto iba en contra de todo instinto animal que un lobo poseía. Un momento sin parpadear y ahora él estaba congelado en casi pena humana, sus ojos brillantes se cerraron, su cabeza hacia abajo y su cola también. Era la cosa más triste que yo había visto. Lentamente, apenas y moviéndome me acerqué a él, temerosa solamente de asustarlo, no de sus colmillos. Sus orejas se levantaron, dándose cuenta de mi presencia, pero él no se movió. Me arrodillé, tirando la carne contra la nieve debajo de mí. Miró cuando aterrizó. Yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su pelo y sentir su cálido aliento. Y después hice lo que siempre deseé hacer. Puse mi mano en su hocico y cuando él no se movió, lo sostuve con ambas manos. Su pelo no era tan suave como lucía, pero debajo de él había unos pequeños y suaves. Él se presionó contra mí con sus ojos aun cerrados, lo sostuve como si fuera un perro de la familia, aunque su salvaje aroma no me dejaba olvidar lo que él en realidad era. Por un momento olvide dónde o quién era yo, por un momento no importaba. Un movimiento cruzó mi mirada, lejano, apenas visible con esta luz, la loba blanca estaba viendo todo desde la orilla del bosque, su mirada de fuego. Sentí algo contra mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que mi lobo le esta gruñendo. La loba se acercó y mi lobo se libero de mi abrazó para enfrentarla.

Salté al sonido de sus dientes que la empujaban. Ella nunca gruñó y de alguna manera fue peor. Un lobo debería gruñir, pero ella solo nos miró, sus ojos cambiando de mí a él, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba odio. Aun presionando, mi lobo se acercó más a mí, forzándome a retroceder hacia mi puerta. Mis pies encontraron los escalones y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Él se quedó al inicio de los escalones hasta que entré y cerré la puerta. Tan pronto como estuve adentro de la casa, la loba blanca avanzó y tomó la carne, pero fue a mí a quien su mirada encontró. Sostuvo mi mirada por un largo minuto antes de regresar al bosque como un fantasma. Mi lobo dudo en la orilla del bosque, sus ojos se iluminaba con la luz de la cocina. El aun veía mi silueta a través de la puerta, yo presioné mi mano contra el vidrio frío, nunca antes la distancia entre nosotros se había sentido tan grande.

+.+.+

Cuando mi padre llego a casa yo aún estaba perdida entre el mundo silenciosos de los lobos, imaginándome una y otra vez como se sentía el pelo de mi lobo entre mis dedos, aun cuando yo me lave las manos inmediatamente después para poder terminar de preparar la cena. Su profundo aroma se quedó impregnado en mi ropa, haciendo que nuestro encuentro se mantuviera fresco en mi mente. Le había tomado seis años el dejarme tocarlo, abrazarlo, y ahora el me cuidaba, tal como siempre lo hacía. Yo necesitaba desesperadamente decírselo a alguien, pero sabía que mi papá no compartiría mi emoción, especialmente si los noticieros aún seguían hablando del ataque. Así que mantuve mi boca cerrada. En el salón de la entrada, escuche los pasos de papá., incluso si el aún no me había visto en la cocina, gritó. "La cena huele bien Hinata" , se acercó a la cocina y me dio un golpecito en la frente, sus ojos lucían cansados, pero me sonrió.

"¿Dónde está tu madre?, ¿pintando?", me preguntó mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre una silla.

"¿Acaso alguna vez ha dejado de hacerlo", le contesté mientras fijaba mi mirada en su abrigo . "Sé que no vas a dejar eso ahí". Lo tomó De nuevo y con una sonrisa se lo llevo consigo hacia las escaleras. "¡Querida, ya es hora de la cena!", el llamarle querida a mi mamá me confirmo su buen humor.

Mamá apareció en la cocina en unos segundos. Se había quedado sin aliento por haber corrido por la escaleras, ella nunca caminaba a ningún lado. Llevaba una mancha de pintura verde en su barbilla. Papá la beso sin importarle la pintura. "¿Has sido buena chica?" le dijo. Ella le coqueteó con un movimiento de pestañas, tenía una mirada que mostraba que ya sabía lo que iba a decir. "La mejor" le respondió, "¿y tú Hinata?" se dirigió hacia mí. "Mejor que mamá" les dije a los dos. Papá se aclaró la garganta, para hacer un anunció. "Hikari, Hinata, mi aumentó comienza este viernes". "¡Oh!" Mamá junto sus manos y bailaba en círculos, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo del salón mientras daba de vueltas. "¡Podré rentar ese lugar en el centro de la ciudad! Papá sonrió y asintió en aprobación. "Y Hinata, tu podrás comprarte un nuevo vehículo en cuanto pueda llevarte a la tienda de autos usados, estoy cansado de llevar tu auto al mecánico". Mamá se rio y comenzó aplaudir, bailó por la cocina cantando una canción desconocida para mí. Si ella rentaba el estudio en el centro de la ciudad, probablemente no volvería a ver alguno de mis padres de nuevo, bueno, excepto a la hora de la cena. Ellos usualmente se aparecían para comer. Pero eso no parecía relevante comparada con la promesa de un mejor medio de transporte.

¿De verdad?, ¿un auto nuevo? Quiero decir uno que si funcione. "En realidad uno menos repulsivo que el que tienes", prometió papá. "Nada elegante" agregó, y lo abrasé. Un coche como ese significaba libertad.

Esa noche me recosté en mi cama con los ojos bien cerrados tratando de dormir. El mundo fuera de mi ventana parecía tan silencioso y cubierto de nieve, era demasiado pronto para la nieve, pero cada sonido parecía imperceptible, demasiado silencioso. Contuve mi respiración y me concentre en la noche. Tratando de escuchar cualquier movimiento entre esa oscuridad.

Lentamente fui escuchando esos suaves clicks que habían roto el silencio allá afuera, llegaban a mis oídos, sonaban como uñas raspando en mi ventana.

¿Acaso había un lobo afuera de mi ventana? Tal vez solo era un mapache, pero después los rasguños continuaron y hubo un rugido, definitivamente no era un mapache. Se me erizaron los bellos detrás de mi cuello. Así que, usando mi cobertor como una capa y cubriéndome, me levanté de la cama y atravesé los pisos descalza, la media luna iluminaba mi camino, dude un poco, pensando que talvez había soñado el sonido, pero el tac-tac que provenía de la ventana comienzaba de nuevo. Muevo las cortinas y fijó mi mirada al porche, desde ahí puedo ver que el patio esta vacío, solo los arboles estánban allí en forma de cerca entre el profundo bosque y yo. De pronto una cara aparece directamente en frente de la mía, y me hace saltar en sorpresa, la loba blanca estaba del otro lado del vidrio, muy quieta del otro lado del vidrio congelado. Ella estaba tan cerca que incluso podía ver marcas de viejas heridas entre su rostro, sus profundo ojos se fijaron fuertemente hacia mí, retándome a desviar mi mirada, un leve rugido se cimbró a través del vidrio y me sentí como si pudiera leer entre este sonido, tan claro como si estuviera escrito en el aire, "tu no le perteneces, no te puede proteger", me quede viéndola y luego, sin pensar, yo dejé escapar de mis dientes un gruñido. El sonido que salió de mi nos sorprendió a ambas y ella se alejó de la ventana ella me lazó una mirada de odio y luego se alejó, orinándose en la esquina del porche antes de regresar al bosque. Yo me mordí el labio debido a la extraña posición de mis dientes después del gruñido, recogí mi cobertor del suelo y regresé a la cama.

Haciendo de lado mi almohada, hice bola un suéter para usarlo en vez de este, me dormí con el aroma de mi lobo, ramas de pino, lluvia helada, aroma de la tierra , era casi como si él estuviera aquí.

+.+.+

NARUTO

Yo aún la podía oler sobre mi pelo, su aroma se quedó en mí, la memoria de otro mundo, yo estaba borracho en su perfume, había estado tan cerca. Mis instintos estaban contra esto, especialmente después de lo que había pasado con el muchacho. Ella tenía un olor a verano en su piel, la sensación de sus dedos en mi pelo, cada parte de mí gritaba con la memoria de su cercanía, demasiado cerca, ¡yo no podía alejarme de ella!

+.+.+

HINATA

Toda la semana siguiente estuve distraída en la escuela, mi mente flotaba entre las clases y raramente tomaba notas, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo se había sentido el pelo de mi lobo entre mis dedos y en la imagen de la loba blanca rugiéndome afuera de mi ventana. Sin embargo mi atención regreso, cuando la profesora nos presentó a un policía en el salón de clases y se colocó frente a la clase. Ella lo dejo ahí solo, y pensé que eso fue muy cruel, considerando que estábamos en el séptimo periodo y la mayoría de nosotros estábamos desesperados anticipando nuestro escape. Tal vez la profesora pensaba que con la ayuda de la ley podría aplacar a los estudiantes de preparatoria. Aunque dudo que pudiera dispararle a un salón lleno de estudiantes de tercer grado igual que lo hace con criminales.

"Hola", dijo el oficial, debajo de su cinturón llevaba una arma y otros accesorios como gas pimienta. Parecía joven, miró a la profesora quien había abierto una ventana del salón y luego paso su mano por la placa con su nombre pegada a su camisa.

Asuma Sarutobi. La profesora nos había dicho que él era un ex alumno de nuestra amada escuela, pero para mí ni su nombre o cara me resultaban familiares. "Soy el oficial Sarutobi, su profesora La Sra. Kato, me pidió que viniera hablar con ustedes sobre orientación vocacional".

Yo le di un vistazo a Tenten, quien como siempre lucía bella y tranquila. Su reporte de calificaciones siempre tenía solo A en las asignaturas. Su cabello castaño estaba arreglado en una trenza francesa perfecta y el color de su camiseta era discreto. Tú nunca podías adivinar lo que Tenten estaba pensando al mirar su boca, eran sus ojos en los que tenías que fijarte. "¡Él es apuesto!", me susurró. "Me encanta el contorno de su rostro, ¿No crees que es guapo?, preguntó. Yo aún no sabía cómo responder a los nuevos comentarios sobre los chicos que recientemente hacía Tenten, así que solo puse los ojos en blanco. Él era apuesto, pero no era mi tipo. Yo aún no creía saber cómo era mi tipo.

"Me convertí en un oficial de la ley después de terminar la preparatoria", el oficial Asuma dijo. El lucía muy serio cuando lo dijo, de una manera muy protectora. "Es una profesión que siempre quise perseguir, y la tomo muy en serio".

El oficial nos dio un vistazo y después colocó su mano sobre su arma. Creo que fue solo el habito, pero por un momento pensé que había considerado dispararnos por estar susurrando. Tenten se quedó quieta en su asiento, y algunas de las otras chicas comenzaron a cuchichear.

"Es una excelente opción de carrera, y una de las pocas donde aún no es necesario ir a la Universidad" el siguió hablando. "¿Ah mmm Alguno de ustedes ha considerado unirse a la ley?" fue el "Ah" el que lo estropeó. Si él no hubiera dudado, creo que la clase se hubiera comportado. Una mano se alzó. Era Ino una de las chicas populares de Konoha que aún usaba el negro después de la muerte de Deidara, ella preguntó… ¿Es verdad que el cuerpo de Deidara Haruno fue robado de la morgue?, la clase rompió en susurros por su audacia y el oficial parecía como si realmente tuviera objetivos a quienes dispararle, pero todo lo que el dijo fue, "Realmente no estoy autorizado para hablar sobre detalles de una investigación abierta"

"¿Es una investigación?" una voz preguntó, era un chico de la fila de adelante.

Ino lo interrumpió. "Mi mamá lo escuchó de un despachador,

¿Es verdad?, ¿por qué alguien se robaría un cuerpo?", las teorías volaban en tiempo record.

"Tienen que estar encubriendo algo, tal vez un suicidio." "Uso de drogas".

"Experimentos médicos". Otro chico dijo: "Yo escuché que el papá de Deidara tienen a un oso disecado en su casa, tal vez los Haruno también disecaron a Deidara". Alguien golpeó en la cabeza al chico que había hecho el último comentario, aún era tabú el que alguien hablara mal de Deidara o de su familia.

El oficial se dio la vuelta en busca de la profesora, quien estaba ahora frente a la puerta del salón de clases. Ella se dirigió de nuevo a la clase "¡Cállense todos!" ordenó, y nos callamos. Luego se volvió de nuevo al oficial y preguntó, entonces ¿es verdad que su cuerpo fue robado? Y él respondió de nuevo, "No estoy autorizado para hablar detalles de una investigación abierta", pero esta vez sonó más derrotado, como si hubiera un signo de interrogación al final de su enunciado.

"Oficial Sarutobi…" dijó la profesora "Deidara era muy querido en esta comunidad" Lo que era una verdadera mentira, pero el estar muerto había hecho maravillas con su reputación. Creo que todos podían perdonar la manera en que perdía su temperamento en medio del pasillo, o incluso durante la clase y como esos cambios de temperamentos lucían, pero yo no lo había hecho.

En Konoha todo giraba alrededor de los rumores y el rumor de Deidara era de que había heredado su temperamento de su padre. Yo no sabía nada sobre eso. Pareciera que uno puede elegir la persona en quien te convertirás, sin importar como sean tus padres.

"Aún estamos de luto" añadió la profesora, señalando el moño negro que colgaba en la pared del salón. "Esto no es acerca de una investigación, esto es acerca de dar un cierre para una comunidad herida".

Tenten me dijo en mímica "¡Oh Dios Mío! " Yo sacudí mi cabeza, asombrada.

El oficial se cruzó de brazos, lo hacía parecer petulante, como si fuera un niño forzado a hacer algo. "Es verdad, estamos investigando, entiendo que la perdida de alguien tan joven" esto venía de alguien quien parecía tener tan solo veinte años, "tiene un gran impacto en la comunidad, pero pido respeto a la privacidad de la familia, y a la confidencialidad del proceso de investigación" añadió, regresando a su modo serio.

Ino alzó la mano de nuevo," ¿Usted cree que los lobos son peligrosos?, ¿recibe muchas llamadas acerca de ellos?, Mi mamá dice que reciben muchas llamadas debido a ellos"

El oficial le dio una mirada a la profesora, pero para ese momento se debió haber percatado que ella quería saber al igual que Ino.

"Yo no creo que los lobos sean una amenaza para la población, yo y el resto del departamento, nosotros pensamos que este fue un incidente aislado.

Ino continuó. "Pero ella también fue atacada".

Genial. Yo no podía ver a Ino señalándome, pero estaba segura de que lo hacía, porque las caras de todos se volvieron para verme. Me mordí mi labio por dentro. No era que me molestara la tensión, pero era que cada vez que alguien me recordaba que yo había sido arrastrada por lobos, pensaban que eso podría pasarle a cualquiera. Y me preguntaba cuántas personas se necesitarían, antes de que decidieran ir a cazar a los lobos, de cazar a mi lobo.

Yo sabía que esta era la razón por la que no podía perdonar a Deidara por haber muerto. Entre eso y su historia de bravucón en la escuela, me sentía hipócrita si estuviera de duelo en público como el resto de la escuela lo hizo. Tampoco se sentía bien el ignorarlo. Deseaba saber lo que se suponía que debía sentir.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo" le dije al oficial. Y se miraba aliviado mientras añadía. "Fue hace años, y tal vez fueron solo perros"

Así que estaba mintiendo, ¿quién me iba a contradecir?.

"Exactamente" dijo el oficial, enfatizando. "Exactamente, no hay razón para culpar a los animales salvajes, por un caso aislado, y no hay razón para crear pánico. "El pánico crea descuidos y los descuidos crean accidentes"

Eso era correcto, sentí una simpatía por el oficial mientras regresaba la conversación a las carreras y al reclutamiento de policías. Después de que la clase termino, los estudiantes volvieron hablar sobre Deidara, pero Tenten y yo nos escapamos hacia nuestros lockers, sentí un tirón en mi cabello y me di la vuelta para ver a Temari detrás de mí.

Luciendo radiante, nos dijó, "Chicas, tengo que planear mis vacaciones esta tarde, mi madrastra quiere un viaje de unión familiar, si ella quiere que la quiera tendrá que comprarme unos zapatos nuevos, ¿podemos hacer algo juntas mañana?" Apenas había asentido cuando Temari nos lanzó una enorme sonrisa y se fue rápidamente a través del pasillo.

"¿Quieres pasarte por mi casa? Le pregunté a Tenten. Aún se sentía raro preguntárselo. En la secundaria Temari, ella y yo habíamos estado juntas casi todos los días, era como un acuerdo sin palabras, de alguna manera había cambiado después de que Temari tuvo su primer novio, dejándonos detrás a Tenten y a mí. Fracturando nuestra fácil amistad.

"Claro" dijo Tenten, tomando sus cosas para seguirme a través del pasillo. Ella me dio un golpe en mi hombro. "¡Mira!" ella apuntó hacia Sakura. La hermana menor de Deidara, era nuestra compañera y compartía el buen aspecto de los Haruno, complementado con un corto cabello Rosado. Manejaba una camioneta blanca y tenía unos de esos perros chihuahuas de bolsillo a quien vestía con ropa que combinaba con ella. Me preguntaba cuando notaría que ella vivía en Konoha, donde la gente no hacía esa clase de cosas. En ese momento Sakura estaba viendo dentro de su locker, como si tuviera cosas de otro mundo. Tenten dijó "Ella no está usando negro".

Sakura despertó de su trance y nos miró, como si supiera que estábamos hablando de ella, yo desvié mi mirara rápidamente, pero aún sentía sus ojos sobre mí. "Tal vez ella ya no esté en luto" dije cuando ya estábamos fuera de su vista. Tenten me abrió la puerta "Tal vez ella fue la única que realmente lo estaba"

De regreso en mi casa, preparé café y galletas para nosotros. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina contemplando el paquete de nuevas fotos de Tenten debajo de las luces de la cocina. Para Tenten la fotografía era como una religión. Ella adoraba su cámara y estudiaba las técnicas como si fueran leyes para sobrevivir. Al ver sus fotos, estaba a punto de convertirme en creyente también.

Ella te hacía sentir como si estuvieras justo ahí, en la escena.

"El realmente era apuesto, tú no puedes negarlo" dijo ella. " ¿Aún estás hablando del oficial sin sonrisa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Sacudí mi cabeza y pasé a la siguiente foto.

"Nunca te había visto obsesionada de una persona real" le dije. Tenten me sonrió y se acercó a mí con una taza caliente. Con un bocado de galletas, habló casi con la boca llena, cubriendo su boca para evitar salpicarme con migajas. "Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una de esas chicas, a quienes les atraen los uniformados, "Vamos! ¿Tú no pensaste que era apuesto?, estoy sintiendo…" " Me estoy sintiendo en el borde y quiero un novio, deberíamos ordenar pizza y estoy segura que hay un chico atractivo que las reparte" Yo solo sonreí.

"Ahora, de repente, ¿quieres un novio?" le dije. Tenten no apartó su mirada de las fotos, pero tuve la idea de que estaba poniendo mucha atención a mi respuesta. "¿Tú no?" Yo contesté "Cuando el chico correcto llegue, tal vez sí"

"¿Cómo lo sabrás si no lo buscas?", yo volví hablar. "Cómo si alguna vez tuviste el valor de hablarle a un chico, aparte de tus posters de Tsukekuro-san" Mi voz sonó más retante de lo que pretendí y añadí una risa al final para aligerar el efecto. Los ojos de Tenten se cerraron y parecían estar más pequeños, pero ella no dijo nada, por unos largos minutos nos sentamos en silencio, viendo sus fotos. Le tome más importancia a una foto de Tenten, Temari y yo juntas. Su madre la había tomado, justo después de que empezara la escuela. Temari estaba llena con su sonrisa, y nos tenía abrazadas a Tenten y a mí, parecía que nos estaba apretando. Como siempre, ella era el pegamento que unía a nuestro trio. La que se aseguraba que estuviéramos juntas a través de los años. En la foto, Tenten parecía pertenecer en el verano, con su piel bronceada y sus ojos cafe saturados de color. Sus dientes hacían una perfecta sonrisa de luna creciente para la foto. Junto a ellas yo era la personificación del invierno. Cabello azul oscuro y ojos perla. Una chica de verano desvanecida por el frío. Yo solía pensar que Tenten y yo éramos parecidas, amabas introvertidas y permanentemente hundidas entre libros, pero ahora me daba cuanta que su soledad era auto infligida. Este año parecía que entre más tiempo pasábamos juntas, se hacía más difícil permanecer como amigas.

"Luzco estúpida en esa foto" dijo Tenten. "Temari luce demente, y tu pareces enojada"

"Tú no luces estúpida, tu luces como una princesa, y yo parezco un ogro" le dije.

"Tú no pareces ogro" me respondió. "Sólo estaba bromeando", le dije.

"¿Y Temari?, no, tienes razón, parece demente o por lo menos cargada de cafeína como siempre" Mire a la foto de nuevo. Temari realmente parecía un sol. Radiando energía, atrayendo a todos por el poder de su voluntad.

"¿Ya viste esa?" Tenten me interrumpió para señalar a otra foto. Era mi lobo, en los bosques profundos. Medio escondido detrás de un árbol. Pero ella se las arregló para hacerle un acercamiento de su rostro, enfocándolo perfectamente, y sus ojos se fijaron directamente a los míos.

"Te puedes quedar con esa, de hecho quédate con todo el paquete, puedes poner las mejores en un álbum"

"Gracias" les respondí. Y significó más de lo que podía decir con palabras.

Señalé la foto. "¿Esta es de la semana pasada?" asintió. Me quede mirando fijamente su foto, era asombrosa, pero aún no se le acercaba al tenerlo en realidad. Ligeramente recorrí su rostro con mi dedo, como si lo pudiera sentir, algo se movía en mi pecho, amargo y triste. Sentí los ojos de Tenten sobre mí, y solo me hicieron sentir peor, aún más sola.

Algún tiempo atrás, hubiera hablado de esto con ella, pero ahora se sentía demasiado personal. Algo había cambiado y creía que era yo. Tenten me paso un paquete de fotos que había separado del resto. "Estas son las que presumo "dijo. Distraída las empecé a ver lentamente, eran impresionantes, una hoja flotando en un estanque, estudiantes reflejándose en el vidrio del autobús de la escuela, yo dije oh y ah, y después volví a sacar la foto de mi lobo y la puse encima de todas, para verla una y otra vez.

Tenten hizo un sonido de irritación en su garganta, la escuche revolotearlas hasta encontrar la foto de la hoja en el estanque. Me quede pensando un momento, tratando de imaginar lo que mamá diría sobre una pieza de arte, y logré decir

"Me gusta esta, tiene colores geniales" ella me quitó la foto de mis manos con tanta fuerza que salió volando hacia el piso, "Si como no, a veces Hinata, no sé porque aún…" Tenten no termino y sacudió su cabeza. "No me refería a… "Lo entendía, ella quería que pretendiera que las otras fotos eran mejores que la de mi lobo.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?", era Kiba, el hermano mayor de Tenten, salvándome de las consecuencias de lo que sea que hubiera hecho para irritar a Tenten. Él me sonrió desde el salón de la entrada, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

"¡Hola Hermosa!" dijo él. Tenten me miró desde donde estaba sentada, con una extraña expresión. "Espero que estés hablando de mí", le contestó Tenten.

"Claro" dijo Kiba, mirándome. Él era apuesto, en una manera convencional, alto, con cabello castaño como su hermana, con una cara amigable y sonriente.

"Sería de muy mal gusto el coquetearle a la amiga de tu hermana. Bueno, ya son las cuatro, el tiempo vuela cuando"… Se detuvó, viendo a Tenten recargarse sobre la mesa en la pila de fotos, y yo al otro lado de la mesa con otra pila.

"Haciendo nada", ¿no lo pueden hacer solas?" Tenten rápidamente ordeno y guardó su pila de fotos mientras yo explicaba, "somos introvertidas, nos gusta no hacer nada juntas, solo hablar, nada de acción"

"Suena fascinante, Tenten, ya nos tenemos que ir si quieres llegar a tiempo para tu clase" dijo el, después me dio un golpe en mi brazo, "Hey, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros Hinata?, ¿tus padres están en casa?" preguntó. Yo me reí, "estas bromeando, yo me estoy criando a mí misma, debería recibir un descuento en mis impuestos" le dije. Kiba se reía también, probablemente más de lo que merecía mi comentario, y Tenten me mando una mirada con tanto veneno como para matar a animales, así que me quede callada.

"Vamos Tenten" dijo Kiba tomando a su hermana y a sus fotos, "pagamos por la clase sin importar si llegas o no, ¿vienes Hinata?" Yo mire a la ventana, y por primera vez en meses me imagine desapareciendo entre los árboles y corriendo hasta que encontraba a mi lobo, en el bosque de verano. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No esta vez" contesté. Kiba me sonrió de nuevo. "Está bien. Vamos Tenten. Adiós Hinata, ya sabes a quien llamar si quieres algo de acción mientras platicas" Tenten lo golpeó con su mochila, hizo un ruido extraño al chocar con su cuerpo. Pero yo fui la que recibió la oscura mirada nuevamente. Como si hubiera hecho algo para incrementar el coqueteo de Kiba.

"Vamos, solo vámonos. Adiós Hinata" dijo ella. Los acompañe a la puerta y luego regrese a la cocina, una voz neutral y placentera me siguió, un anunció en la radio describiendo la pieza clásica que había escuchado e introducía una nueva. Papá había dejado el radio prendido en su estudio junto a la cocina. De alguna manera la presencia de mis padres aumentaba el sentimiento de su ausencia. Sabiendo que la cena sería frijoles enlatados, al menos que la preparara yo. Fui al refrigerado y saque un poco de sopa, para calentarla cuando llegaran mis padres, Me quede en la cocina, iluminándome por la luz fría de la tarde que entraba por la puerta trasera, sintiendo pena por mí misma, más por culpa de la foto de Tenten que por mi casa vacía. No había visto a mi lobo en persona, desde ese día en que lo toque, casi una semana atrás y aun cuando sabía que no debía ser así, su ausencia me dolía, era estúpido, la manera en que necesitaba de su sombra en la orilla de mi patio para sentirme completa. Estúpida pero completamente incurable. Fui a la puerta trasera y la abrí, deseando oler el bosque, me paré en el porche con mis pies solo con calcetines y me incliné contra el barandal, si no hubiera salido, no creo que hubiera escuchado el grito que venía de más allá de los árboles, por un segundo yo pensé que era un aullido y después el grito se convirtió en palabras," ¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayuda!" yo dije una maldición ya que esa voz sonaba a la de Deidara Haruno, pero eso era imposible, yo solo lo estaba imaginando, tal vez recordando lo de la cafetería, donde el siempre sobresalía de aquellos que le rodeaban, o de cuando coqueteaba con las chicas en el corredor. Aun así, seguí el sonido de esa voz, moviéndome impulsivamente a través del patio y hacia los árboles.

El suelo estaba húmedo y espinoso para mis pies que solo tenían puesto unos calcetines, yo era muy torpe sin mis zapatos. El ruido de mis pies contra las hojas y ramitas caídas sobrepasaba cualquier otro sonido. Yo dudé. Traté de escuchar pero la voz se había ido y fue remplazado por solo un distinto sonido animal, y luego por silencio. La relativa seguridad del patio trasero esta ahora lejos de mí. Me quede quieta por un largo momento, en busca de cualquier indicación acerca de dónde había venido el primer grito, yo sabía que no lo había imaginado, pero no había nada más que silencio, y en ese silencio el bosque penetraba mi piel y me recordaba a él. Las ramitas, el piso húmedo y el olor a madera. No me importaba lo idiota que parecía, ya había llegado hasta aquí, si avanzaba más para tratar de ver a mi lobo, no dañaría a nadie. Regrese a mi casa, solo para tomar mis zapatos y regresé a la fría tarde. Había un viento entre los árboles que prometía un invierno, pero el sol aún resplandecía, y dentro de la cubierta de los árboles el aire estaba caliente con la memoria de días cálidos que habían pasado no hace mucho. A mí alrededor hojas rojas y naranjas caían de los árboles y al pisarlas creaban una melodía de fondo que no me gustaba. No había estado tan dentro de estos bosques desde que tenía once años, cuando había despertado rodeada de lobos. Pero extrañamente, no estaba asustada. Caminaba con cuidado, tratando de evitar las ramas entre mi camino, esto debía parecerme un territorio desconocido, pero yo me sentía confiada, segura, silenciosamente guiada por un extraño sexto sentido. Seguí el mismo camino que los lobos usaban una y otra vez, claro que yo sabía que no era exactamente un sexto sentido, era solo yo, por fin admitiendo que había más en mis sentidos de lo que normalmente mostraba, me rendí ante ellos y se convirtieron en muy eficientes. El viento parecía llevar con él un conocimiento sobre mapas, diciendome que animales habían pasado por aquí y hace cuanto había sucedido. Mis oídos percibían leves sonidos, que antes no había escuchado. El rose de una hierba mientras un ave hacia un nido, los suaves pasos de un venado a una docena de millas de distancia, me sentía como en casa. El bosque sonaba con una canción desconocida, fuera de lugar en este mundo, dudé. El viento golpeó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes, rodeando un árbol, encontré la fuente de este, tres lobos. Era la loba blanca y el jefe de la manada. El ver a la loba placa me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ellos dos tenían a otro lobo, un macho con heridas, tenía un tinte azul en su blanco pelo y una horrible herida en su hombro. Los otros dos lobos lo estaban sometiendo contra el suelo, pero se quedaron quietos cuando me vieron. El nuevo lobo movió su cabeza y me miró fijamente, con ojos intrigantes. Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, yo conocía esos ojos, los había visto en la escuela, los recordaba en las noticias. "¿Deidara?" susurré. El lobo se movió con dificultad, y yo solo me quede viendo fijamente esos ojos, eran de color verde, ¿los lobos podían tener ojos verdes?, tal vez podían.

Mientras los seguía viendo, esa única palabra seguía sonando en mi cabeza. Humano, humano, humano. Con un gruñido hacia mi dirección, la loba se hizo notar, lo comenzó alejar de mí, sus ojos estuvieron sobre mí todo el tiempo, retándome a detenerla, y algo dentro de mí me dijo que al menos debía tratar de hacerlo.

Pero para el momento en que mis pensamientos dejaron de girar y recordé la navaja en mi bolsillo, los tres lobos ya eran solo sombras en la distancia. Sin la mirada de los lobos, me preguntaba si había imaginado ver los ojos de Deidara.

Después de todo habían pasado cinco semanas desde que había visto a Deidara en persona y yo realmente nunca le preste mucha atención, bien podría estar confundiendo sus ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿en qué él se había convertido en un lobo? Ah, suspiré, de hecho eso era lo que estaba pensando.

Yo no creía que realmente había olvidado los ojos de Deidara, o su voz. Y no había imaginado el grito humano, o el rugido desesperado. Yo solo de alguna manera sabía que él era Deidara, de la misma manera en que yo sabía mi camino a través de los árboles. Había un nudo en mi estómago, nervios y anticipación.

Yo no creía que Deidara era el único secreto que estos bosques guardaban. Esa noche me quede en mi cama, viendo hacia la ventana, con mis cortinas abiertas, para que pudiera ver el oscuro cielo, un millar de estrellas chocaban con mi conciencia, tentándome con melancolía. Yo podía ver las estrellas por horas, su inmensidad me empujaba hacia una parte de mi misma que ignoraba durante el día. Más allá del bosque, escuche un largo canto, y luego otro, y los lobos comenzaron a gruñir. Más voces se unieron, algunas eran profundas y tristes, otras parecían entusiasmadas y todas formaban un hermoso canto, yo reconocía el gruñido de mi lobo. Su hermoso tono se diferenciaba de los demás, como si me rogara que lo escuchara. Mi corazón quería salirse, atrapada entre desear que se detuvieran y que a la vez pudieran seguir así para siempre. Me imaginé a mí misma allí, entre ellos, el bosque dorado, viéndolos gruñír debajo del cielo infinito. Me limpié una lágrima, sintiéndome tonta y miserable. Pero no me dormí hasta que cada lobo se había callado.

+.+.+

"¿Crees que necesitamos llevarnos el libro a casa?, ya sabes para explorarlo" le pregunté a Tenten. "o ¿crees que lo de debería dejar aquí?". Ella cerró su locker, sus brazos llenos de libros. "Es mucho para leer" dijo, "yo me lo voy a llevar a casa". Regresé a mi locker y tomé mi libro de texto, detrás de nosotros el pasillo llenaba de estudiantes que se dirigían de regreso a sus casas. Todo el día, había estado reuniendo el valor para hablarle a Tenten acerca de los lobos, normalmente no habría tenido que pensarlo, pero después de nuestra casi pelea el día anterior, el momento correcto no parecía llegar, y ahora el día se había terminado. Respire profundamente… "Yo vi a los lobos ayer" le dije. Tenten se asomo por encima de la pila de libros que sostenía, sin darse cuenta realmente de cuán importante era mi confesión.

"¿Cuáles lobos?" preguntó. "La huraña loba blanca, el lobo grande y negro y un lobo nuevo". Aún estaba dudando en decirle todo. Ella estaba más interesada en los lobos que Temari, y no sabía a quién más acudir y hablar de esto.

Incluso dentro de mi cabeza, las palabras sonaban dementes, pero desde la noche anterior, los secretos me rodeaban, se ataban en mi pecho y me apretaban, así que deje que las palabras se escaparan, mi voz se debilitó.

"Tenten, esto tal vez te vaya a sonar estúpido… el nuevo lobo… creo que algo sucedió cuando los lobos atacaron a Deidara" finalmente le dije. Ella solo se me quedo mirando fijamente. "Deidara Haruno", volvi a repetir.

"Sé a quién te refieres", Tenten miraba a su locker, la expresión en su rostro me hacía arrepentirme de haber iniciado esta conversación. Suspiré. "Creo que lo vi en el bosque, Deidara, como un…" dudé un minuto.

"¿Lobo?" Tenten hacia ruido con sus tacones, nunca había conocido otra persona que hiciera lo mismo. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme con una ceja hacia arriba. "Estas loca", apenas y pude escucharla entre todo el ruido de los estudiantes que pasaban por el corredor. "Me refiero a que es una linda fantasía, y puedo ver porque quieres creerla, pero ¡estás loca! Lo siento" terminó de hablar.

Yo me incliné a mi casillero y lo cerré. Incluso con el ruido del pasillo, pude entender perfectamente sus últimas palabras.

"Tenten, ¡yo sé lo que vi! Eran los ojos de Deidara, era su voz" Claro que su duda me hacía dudar también, pero no iba admitirlo.

"Creo que los lobos lo convirtieron en uno de ellos" le dije. "Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que yo lo quiero creer?"

Tenten me dio una mirada por un largo minuto antes de dirigirse a nuestra siguiente clase. "Hinata, en serio, no creas que no se de lo que se trata esto" me dijo con tono de enojo.

"¿De qué se trata?" Le pregunté, pero ella me respondió con otra pregunta,

"¿Entonces todos ellos son hombres lobo?".

"Te refieres a ¿toda la manada? No lo sé, no he pensado en eso." De hecho no se me había ocurrido, debía haberlo pensando, pero no lo hice. Era imposible que esas largas ausencias de mi lobo ¿fueran debido a que se transformaba a forma humana? La idea de ello era insoportable, pero solo porque deseaba tanto que fuera verdad que me dolía.

"Si claro que no lo pensaste" me dijo Tenten con tono sarcástico. "¿No crees que esta obsesión ya ha ido demasiado lejos Hinata? Preguntó. Pero mi respuesta sonó más a la defensiva de lo que en realidad intente decir.

"¡No estoy obsesionada!", los estudiantes nos miraron de forma extraña cuando Tenten se detuvo de repente en medio del corredor y yo puse un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

"Hmmm, pero si es todo en lo que piensas, de todo lo que hablas y de todo lo que tú quieres que nosotras hablemos, así que ¿cómo le llamas a algo así?... Si

¡claro, una obsesion!

Apenas y pude contestar, "yo solo estoy interesada en ellos, y creí que tú también lo estabas"

"Claro que estoy interesada en ellos, solo que no de la manera enferma en que tú lo estas" respondió con rapidez.

"Yo no imagino ser uno de ellos" le dije con voz débil. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

"Hinata, ¡ya no tenemos trece años!, pero parece que tu aún no te has dado cuenta de eso"

Yo no dije nada. Lo único en que pensaba era en que ella estaba siendo muy injusta, pero no me sentí con las ganas de decírselo. Yo ya no quería decirle nada. Quería alejarme de allí y dejarla de pie en medio del corredor, pero no lo hice. En su lugar, trate de mantener mi voz en el mismo tono cuando le dije:

"Siento haberte molestado por tanto tiempo, debiste odiar el fingir estar entretenida", Tenten frunció el ceño.

"En serio Hinata, no quiero ser una imbécil, pero tú estás imposible"

Me enfurecí, "¡No es así!, tú me estás diciendo que estoy terriblemente obsesionada de algo que es importante para mí, eso es muy…" La palabra que buscaba parecía no estar en mi cabeza. "muy filantrópico de tu parte, gracias por la ayuda" terminé.

"¡Oh por favor! Ya madura" respondió Tenten empujándome para abrirse camino.

El corredor parecía demasiado tranquilo después de que ella se fue y mis mejillas se sentían calientes, en vez de irme a casa, regresé a mi ahora vacío salón de clases, me senté en una butaca y puse mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

No podía recordar la última vez que había peleado con Tenten. Yo había visto cada fotografía que ella tomaba, había escuchado miles de quejas acerca de su familia, ella me debía por lo menos el escucharme.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de tacones raspando el suelo y entrando al salón. El aroma a perfume me pegó segundos después de que había levantado mis ojos para encontrar a Sakura Haruno, de pie frente a mi butaca.

"Las escuche ayer, cuando ustedes estaban hablando acerca de los lobos, con ese policía" dijo rápidamente.

"Te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda, y estoy asumiendo que solo estas mal informada, y que tal vez no seas retardada. Te escuche decirles a los demás que los lobos no son el problema, tal vez no has escuchado las noticias, pero ¡esos animales mataron a mi hermano!"

"Siento lo de Deidara", le dije, automáticamente saltando a la defensa de mis lobos. Por un momento pensé en los ojos de Deidara, y en lo que una revelación como esa significaría algo para Sakura, pero descarté esa idea casi inmediatamente. Si Tenten pensaba que yo estaba loca por creer en hombres lobo, Sakura probablemente estaría al teléfono con la Institución Mental más cercana aún antes de que pudiera terminar mi enunciado.

"¡Cállate!" Sakura interrumpió mis pensamientos, "Sé que vas a decirme que los lobos no son peligrosos, bueno… ¡obviamente lo son! Y obviamente alguien va tener que hacer algo acerca de eso."

Mi mente giraba regresó a una conversación en mi salón de clases. Kizashi Haruno y sus animales disecados. ¡Me imaginé a mi lobo disecado!

"Tú no estás segura de que los lobos lo hicieron, tu hermano pudo haber estado…" me detuve. Yo sabía que los lobos lo habían hecho.

"Mira, algo debió haber pasado, pero tal vez solo fue uno de ellos. Lo más seguro es que el resto de la manada no haya tenido nada que ver con…"

Sakura me interrumpió de nuevo, "eres muy positiva". Ella solo me miró por un largo momento, lo suficiente para preguntarme en que estaba pensando. Y luego ella dijo: "En serio, solo acaba con tu espíritu de green peace pronto, porque ellos ya no van a estar cerca por mucho tiempo te guste o no".

Mi voz era temerosa, "¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

"Estoy cansada de que les digas a los demás que los lobos son inofensivos. Ellos lo mataron, ¿pero sabes algo?, ya se ha terminado, hoy se termina."

Sakura golpeó mi butaca, "¡Adiós!" Pero yo tomé su muñeca antes de que pudiera irse, mi mano estaba llena de pulseras.

"¿A qué te refieres", exigí miró a su muñeca en mi mano, pero no trató de soltarse, ella quería que se lo preguntara. "Lo que le paso a Deidara nunca más va a volver a suceder, ellos van a matar a los lobos… el día de hoy.. en este momento" ella se escapó de mi mano y caminó hacia la puerta. Por un segundo me quede solo sentada en mi butaca, mis mejillas me quemaban, yo estaba reconstruyendo en mi cabeza todas sus palabras. De pronto salté fuera de mi silla, mis notas se regaron por todo el piso, hojas volando por el salón, pero yo las dejé donde cayeron, y corrí hacía mi automóvil.

Yo ya estaba sin aliento para cuando estaba detrás del volante de mi coche. Las palabras de Sakura sonaban una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. Nunca había pensado en los lobos como vulnerables, pero una vez que comencé a imaginarme en lo que un abogado de una pequeña ciudad como Kizashi Haruno y de lo que su ego maniaco era capaz de hacer, lleno de odio y dolor, y de cuán grande era su influencia hacia los demás. De repente los lobos parecían terriblemente frágiles.

Encendí rápidamente el automóvil, mis ojos estaban en la gran línea de autobuses amarillos esperando en la salida, y el sonido de muchos estudiantes que aún quedaban en la banqueta. Pero mi mente estaba imaginando las hermosas ramas cafés de los árboles detrás de mi casa. ¿Acaso había un grupo de cazadores tras los lobos? ¿Cazándolos en este momento? ¡Tenía que llegar pronto a casa! Mi coche se detuvo, mi pie se había salido del viejo pedal. ¡Dios!, mire ambos lados para ver si cuantas personas habían notado el abrupto alto de mi coche. No era raro que esto sucediera con mi coche, no desde que el clima comenzó a descender, pero usualmente podía volver a iniciar el arranque sin demasiada humillación. Me mordí mi labio, presione de nuevo la llave y logré volveré arrancarlo. Había dos maneras de llegar a casa desde la escuela. Una era más corta pero incluía semáforos y señales de alto total. Eso era imposible el día de hoy, cuando estaba demasiado distraída como para cuidar que mi coche no se parara. No tenía tiempo para parame a un lado de la carretera. El otro camino era más largo, pero solo tenía dos señales de alto, y además recorría la orilla del bosque, donde los lobos vivían.

Mientras manejaba, presionando a mi coche lo más que se podía. Mi estómago se revolvía de los nervios. El motor dio una fuerte sacudida, revisé los controles. El motor se empezaba a sobre calentar. "¡Estúpido coche!" Si tan solo mi padre me hubiera llevado a la tienda de autos usados como me lo había prometido.

Mientras el sol comenzaba arder en el horizonte, convirtiendo a las nubes en tiras de color rojo por encima de los árboles, mi pulso se aceleraba y lo podía incluso escuchar. Mi piel se sentía sensible, como electrificada. Todo dentro de mí gritaba que ¡algo estaba mal! No sabía que me molestaba más, los nervios que hacían temblar mis manos, o las ganas de encorvar mis labios y ¡pelear!

Mirando hacia adelante pude ver una fila de camionetas estacionadas a un lado de la carretera, sus defensas brillaban debido al sol que se reflejaba e iluminaban esporádicamente a los bosques cercanos al camino. Una figura se recargaba en la camioneta que estaba al final de la fila, sosteniendo algo que no podía distinguir a esta distancia. Mi estómago se revolvió nuevamente y mientras revisaba el indicador de gasolina, mi coche se detuvo bruscamente.

Dejándome alterada y en completo silencio. Volvía a darle vuelta a la llave, pero entre mis manos sudorosas y el foco rojo indicando sobre calentamiento, el motor solo se rindió. Deseaba a ver ido a comprar un nuevo coche yo sola, después de todo ya tenía el cheque. Maldiciendo en mi mente, traté de dirigir al coche fuera del camino, detrás de la línea de camionetas. Llamé al estudio de mamá desde mi celular pero no tuve ninguna respuesta, ella debía estar ya en la inauguración de su galería. Yo realmente no estaba preocupada de cómo iba a llegar a casa, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder caminar hasta allí. Pero estába preocupada por esas camionetas, porque significaban que Sakura decía la verdad. Mientras llegaba a la orilla del camino, reconocí al chico que estaba junto a la camioneta frente a mí, era el oficial Sarutobi, sin su uniforme.

Cuando me acerqué mi estómago no dejaba de dar vueltas. Me miró, pero sus dedos se quedaron quietos sobre el arma que sostenía. Llevaba puesta una gorra naranja y una banda en su brazo. "¿Problemas con el coche?" me preguntó. Salté asustada por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza detrás de mí. Otra camioneta se había estacionado, y dos tipos con gorras naranjas estaban caminando por la orilla de la carretera, miré por encima de ellos, hacía donde se dirigían, y mi respiración se detuvo. Docenas de cazadores ya se concentraban allí. Todos llevaban rifles. Voces de enojo.

Mirando entre los árboles, pude ver aún más gorras naranjas caminando entre el bosque. ¡Infestándolo! La cacería ya había comenzado. Me di la vuelta hacía Sarutobi, y señalé al arma que sostenía. "¿Eso es para los lobos"? Sarutobi la miró, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. "Es…" comenzaba a responder, pero de pronto hubo un terrible sonido que provenía del bosque detrás de él.

Ambos saltamos como respuesta al sonido. Felicitaciones fueron gritadas por el grupo que aún estaba cerca del camino.

"¿Qué fue eso?" exigí saber. Pero yo ya sabía lo que era. Era un disparo. Dentro del bosque. Mi voz era fuerte, lo que me sorprendió. "¿Están cazando a los lobos?, ¿no es así?" pregunté.

"Con todo el respeto señorita, creo que debería esperar en su coche, yo puedo darle un aventó a su casa, pero tendrá que esperar un poco" me dijo tratándome de calmar.

Hubo gritos en el bosque, distantes y después otro disparo aún más lejano.

¡Díos mío, los lobos! ... ¡Mí lobo! Tomé el brazo de Sarutobi con fuerza. "Tiene que decirles que se detengan, ¡no pueden seguir disparando!" Sarutobi dio unos pasos atrás, retirando mi mano de su brazo.

"Señorita…" Hubó otro disparo lejano. Un sonido pequeño e insignificante. En mi cabeza pude ver una imagen perfecta de un lobo, cayendo, cayendo, un hoyo sangrante en un lado de su cuerpo. Ojos muertos. No lo pensé. Las palabras salieron por sí solas: "Su teléfono, ¡tiene que llamarles y decirles que se detengan!, tengo a una amiga allí, ella iba a tomar fotos esta tarde, en el bosque. ¡Por favor, tiene que llamarlos!

"¿Qué?" Sarutobi se congeló. "¿Hay alguien allí dentro, está segura?" preguntó con terror en sus ojos.

"¡Sí!" Le dije, porque yo estaba segura de eso.

"¡Por favor, llámelos!"

Dios bendiga al oficial Sarutobi, porque él no me pidió más detalles.

Rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular, presiono un número y lo pasó cerca de su oído. Sus cejas formaban una línea dura, y después de un segundo, él retiró el teléfono de su oído y miró a la pantalla. "¡Maldita recepción!" dijo y trato de nuevo.

Recargada en la camioneta, mis brazos estaban cruzados sobre mi pecho y se congelaban. Estaba mirando al humo de los disparos salir entre los árboles, mientras el sol de la tarde desaparecía. Estaba segura de que se detendrían una vez que oscurecieran. Pero algo me dijo que solo porque había un policía vigilando al lado de la carretera, lo que estaban haciendo se convertía en algo legal.

Mirando de nuevo a su teléfono, Sarutobi sacudió su cabeza, "No está funcionando, espera un momento… ¿sabes? Todo va estar bien, ellos están siendo cuidadosos. Estoy seguro que no le dispararían a una persona, pero iré advertirles de todas maneras. Déjeme quitarle el seguro a mi arma, solo tomara un segundo. Mientras el comenzaba a sacar su arma de la parte trasera de la camioneta, hubo otro disparo en el bosque y algo se rompió dentro de mí. Yo solo no podía seguir esperando. Salté fuera del camino y me dirigí hacia los árboles, dejando atrás a Sarutobi. Lo escuche gritarme, pero yo ya estaba dentro del bosque, ¡Yo tenía que detenerlos!, ¡advertirle a mi lobo!, ¡hacer algo!, pero mientras corría, deslizándome entre los árboles y saltando algunas ramas caídas, yo solo podía pensar en una cosa, pensaba en que. . . ya era demasiado tarde.

 _Continuara_ …


	3. Chapter 3

Los lobos de Konoha

Pareja: Naruhina Naruto x Hinata

Adaptación "Los Lobos de Mercy Falls" de Maggie Stiefvater

* * *

NARUTO

Corrimos, éramos silenciosos, oscuras gotas de agua se esparcían por las zarzas y alrededor de los árboles mientras que el hombre de pie frente a nosotros nos dirigía hacia ellos. El bosque que yo conocía, los árboles que me protegían eran atravesados por sus órdenes y por sus gritos, yo me movía de un lado a otro, perturbado junto con los otros lobos, guiándolos y a la vez siguiéndolos, manteniéndonos juntos. Los árboles caídos y la maleza no me parecían familiares.

Evite caerme, pero tuve casi que volar por encima de esas largas hojas, apenas tocando el suelo, era espantoso el no saber en dónde estaba. Entre nosotros intercambiamos imágenes simples, era nuestro único idioma. Oscuras figuras detrás de nosotros, figuras fuertes con luces brillantes. Lobos inmóviles y congelados. Nuestro olfato percibía el olor a muerte, un "crack" me sacó de equilibrio, y junto a mí escuche un gemido. Yo supe cuál de los lobos había sido, incluso sin voltear a ver, no había tiempo para detenerse, y aunque tuviera el tiempo no había nada que hacer, un silencioso olor golpeó mi nariz, tierra mojada y agua.

El lago, no estaban llevando al lago, formé una clara imagen de este en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo en que Danzo el líder de la manada lo hacía también. Vimos la orilla del lago y a los pinos que lo rodeaban, el lago se estiraba hacia ambos lados, una manada de lobos ya se encontraba reunida en la orilla. No había ningún escape. Nosotros éramos la presa, quedamos ante ellos, como fantasmas en el bosque y sabíamos que no había ningún caso en luchar. Los otros continuaban moviéndose hacia el lago pero yo . . . me detuve.

+.+.+.+

NARUTO

Este no era el bosque en el cual había caminado hace solo unos días, el que tenía pintado el otoño en él. Este era un bosque cerrado, hecho por un millar de troncos de árbol oscuro, ya vueltos color negro por el polvo. El sexto sentido que me había guiado antes se había ido, todos los caminos que me eran familiares habían sido destruidos por los cazadores con gorras naranjas. Estaba completamente desorientada, tuve que dejar de escuchar los gritos y los pasos que escuchaba sobre las hojas caídas, para cuando vi la primera gorra naranja, mi garganta estaba a punto de estallar. La gorra resplandecía a lo lejos en el atardecer, grité muy fuerte, pero la gorra ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, la figura se encontraba demasiado lejos como para escucharme, y luego vi a los demás, puntos naranjas esparcidos por todo el bosque, todos moviéndose lentamente hacia la misma dirección haciendo demasiado ruido, dirigiendo a los lobos hacia delante de ellos, "¡Deténganse! Grité, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el perfil del cazador más próximo, llevaba un arma en su mano. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, mis piernas protestaron casi se tropiezan debido a que yo estaba muy cansada. El dejo de caminar y se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, esperando a que yo me acercara. Tuve que acercarme más para ver su rostro, ya estaba demasiado oscuro en estos árboles. Su rostro era mayor y me parecía vagamente familiar, pero no podía recordar en donde lo había visto antes. El cazador me lanzó una mirada extraña, lucía un poco "culpable", pero bien podía solo estar leyendo demasiado en él.

"Bien… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, preguntó.

Comencé hablar, pero después me di cuenta de que si apenas podía articular palabra, mi respiración era demasiado rápida. Pasaron segundos antes de que pudiera encontrar mi voz. "¡Usted… usted, tiene que detenerse!, tengo a una amiga dentro del bosque, ella iba a tomar unas fotografías". El me miró y luego al oscuro bosque antes de responder, "¿En este momento?". "¡Sí, en este momento!" le dije, tratando de no romper en llanto. Pude ver una caja negra atada en su cintura, un radio. "Tiene que llamarlos y decirles que se detengan, es casi de noche, ¿cómo la podrían ver?" pregunté. El cazador me miró fijamente durante un agonizante minuto antes de asentir, después alcanzó su radio, le quito su seguro y lo levantó para llevarlo a su boca, parecía como si todo lo hiciera en cámara lenta. "¡Dese prisa!", la ansiedad me invadió en forma de dolor físico.

El cazador presiono el botón del radio para hablar, y de repente un volumen alto de gritos brotó no muy lejos de donde estábamos. No eran los pequeños ruidos que había escuchado de lado de la carretera, sino disparos fuertes, sin duda eran de armas de fuego. Mis oídos zumbaban, aunque de una extraña manera yo me sentía objetiva, como si estuviera de pie fuera de mi propio cuerpo, sentía que mis rodillas eran débiles y temblaban sin saber un porque, y escuche el latido de mi corazón acelerarse dentro de mí pecho, vi una sombra roja detrás de mis ojos, como un sueño de color carmesí, como una clara y viciosa pesadilla de la muerte, había incluso un sabor a metal en mi boca, así que toqué mis labios esperando encontrar sangre, pero no había nada, no había dolor, solo la ausencia del sentir.

"Hay alguien dentro del bosque", el cazador dijo a través de su radio, como si el no pudiera ver que una parte de mí estaba muriendo. . . mi lobo, mi lobo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos.

"¡Señorita!, la voz que me llamaba ahora era más joven que la del cazador, y la mano que tomo mi hombro era firme, Sarutobi, el me dijó "¿En qué estaba pensando cuando salió corriendo como lo hizo?, hay personas con armas aquí".

Antes de que le pudiera responder Sarutobi se dirigió al cazador, "y yo escuche esos disparos, estoy seguro que todo el mundo en Konoha lo escuchó también. Una cosa es hacer esto", el señaló el arma en la mano del cazador "y otra muy diferente el exhibirlo abiertamente". Yo empecé a escapar de la mano de Sarutobi, él apretó sus dedos con más fuerza, pero me liberó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Tú eres de la escuela, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Hinata Hyuga", la cara del oficial fue de reconocimiento, "¿Hija de Hikari Hyuga?" Sarutobi miró a los demás. "Los Hyuga tienen una casa por aquí cerca, en la orilla del bosque". El cazador señaló en dirección de mi casa, la casa era invisible bajo la oscura sombra de los árboles. Sarutobi se inmutó con esta información, "yo la acompañare hasta su casa y luego regresaré para buscar a su amiga. Ebisu, usa tu radio para decirles que dejen de dispararle a las cosas".

"Yo no necesito de un acompañante", le dije, pero Sarutobi me acompañó de todos modos, dejando atrás al cazador Ebisu hablando por su radio. El frio viento estaba comenzando a morder y arder en mis mejillas, la tarde se ponía más fría manera en que el sol desaparecía, me sentía igual de congelada por dentro que como lo estaba por fuera, y aún podía ver la cortina roja colgando de mis ojos, además de escuchar el sonido del disparo. Yo estaba segura de que mi lobo había estado allí. A la orilla del bosque, me detuve, mirando a la oscura puerta del porche, toda la casa estaba entre sombras, como si estuviera deshabitada. Sarutobi sonaba dudoso cuando me dijo "¿necesita que. . .?"

"Puedo arreglármelas desde aquí, gracias" El dudo, hasta que yo entré al patio trasero y luego lo escuche volver por el camino de donde habíamos venido. Por un largo momento estuve de pie allí en el silencioso atardecer, escuchando a los gritos en el bosque, y al viento que movía las hojas de los árboles delante de mí. Y mientras estaba allí en lo que había pensado era silencio, empecé a escuchar sonidos que no había escuchado antes, el paso de animales en el bosque, pisando las hojas mientras caminaban, el distante sonido de los autos en la carretera, el sonido de una rápida y dificultosa respiración. . . me congelé, contuve la respiración, pero los desiguales jadeos no eran míos. Seguí el sonido, subiendo con cuidado el porche, consciente de que cada escalón producía un sonido, lo pude oler antes de siquiera verlo. Mi corazón se acelerón instantáneamente, ¡MI LOBO!, entonces la luz con detector de movimiento de la puerta trasera se encendió, e iluminó el porche con una luz amarilla y allí estaba él, medio sentado, medio recargado en la puerta de cristal. Mi respiración se cortaba dolorosamente en mi garganta al acercarme, vacilante, su hermoso pelaje se había ido, y él estaba desnudo, pero yo supé que era mi lobo incluso antes de que el abriera sus ojos. Sus pálidos ojos azules, tan familiares se abrieron al sonido de mi presencia, pero él no se movió, el color rojo se extendía desde sus oídos hasta sus humanos hombros, esa mortal pintura, no puedo decirles como supe que era él, pero yo nunca lo dudé.

Los hombres lobo no existían, a pesar de decirle a Tenten que había visto a Deidara, yo no lo había realmente creído, no así, la brisa llevaba el aroma a mi olfato de nuevo, rodeándome, sangre. ¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo!, saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta trasera, era demasiado tarde, vi una de sus manos tratar de alcanzarme, pero cayó dentro de la puerta abierta, dejando una línea de color rojo en el vidrio. "Lo siento", le dije, no podía decir si realmente me escuchaba.

Entré a la cocina y encendí las luces a mi paso, tomé un paño de la alacena, mientras lo hacía note que las llaves del coche de mi papá estaban sobre la mesa junto a una pila de documentos de su trabajo, así que si lo necesitaba podía usar el coche de papá. Corrí de vuelta a la puerta, tenía miedo de que el chico desapareciera mientras le daba la espalda, de que fuera solo una ilusión de mi imaginación, pero él no se había movido.

Estaba tirado con la mitad del cuerpo adentro y la otra afuera, temblaba con demasiada fuerza, sin pensarlo demasiado, lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastre hacia dentro, lo suficiente como para cerrar la puerta. La sangre hacía un camino rojo en el suelo, él se veía tremendamente real, yo traté de hablar, mi voz apenas era un susurro. "¿Qué pasó?". Yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo hablar, sus nudillos estaban blancos donde había estado presionando su cuello, el rojo brillante goteaba alrededor de sus dedos, "Un disparo" dijo él, casi un susurro. Mi estómago se retorcía con nervios, no por lo que había dicho, sino por la voz que lo había dicho, era él, palabras humanas no un gruñido pero el timbre era el mismo, ¡era él! "Déjame ver la herida", tuve que alejar sus manos de su cuello, había demasiada sangre como para ver la herida así que yo solo presioné con un paño de la cocina encima del rojo río de sangre que iba de su barbilla a su clavícula, estaba fuera del alcance de mis habilidades de primeros auxilios. "¡Sostén esto!", sus ojos se encendieron hacía mí, eran familiares aunque un poco diferentes también.

Lo salvaje en él estaba mezclado con una comprensión que no había visto antes.

"No quiero volver allí", dijo él. La agonía de sus palabras me transportó inmediatamente a una memoria. Un lobo de pie frente a mí, en una pena silenciosa. Su cuerpo se movió, era un movimiento tan no natural que era imposible de pensarse. "No, no, ¡no me dejes cambiar!" Me detuve un momento y contemplé su cuerpo y comencé a cubrir las heridas lo mejor que pude.

En otro contexto, hubiera estado apenada por su desnudez, pero aquí, cuando su piel estaba cubierta de sangre y lodo, solo hacía que su condición fuera más lamentable. Mis palabras eran gentiles, temía que se levantara y huyera.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?". El dio un suave gruñido, su mano temblaba mientras sostenía el paño sobre su cuello, este ya estaba empapado en su sangre y una línea roja colgaba de su mandíbula y goteaba en el suelo. Bajándose hasta el suelo, él se recargó contra la madera su aliento empañaba el fino acabado.

"Naruto", cerró los ojos. "Naruto", yo repetí. "Yo soy Hinata, voy a ir a encender el coche de mi papá, tengo que llevarte al hospital, él se encogió de hombros y tuve que acercarme demasiado para poder escuchar su voz, "Hinata, Hinata, yo".

Solo esperé un segundo para que pudiera terminar, pero cuando no lo hizo salté y tomé las llaves sobre la mesa. Yo aún no podía creer que mi propia invención, años enteros de desear que fuera real, pero lo que sea que fuera, él estaba aquí ahora y yo no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

+.+.+.+

NARUTO

Yo no era un lobo, pero tampoco era Naruto, aún no. Yo era solo algo inestable, luchando por tener pensamientos de conciencia. El frío bosque estaba lejos de mí. La chica del columpio de llanta, el sonido de dedos en unas cuerdas de metal, el futuro y el pasado, ambos lo mismo, nieve, luego verano, después la nieve otra vez. La sombra de telarañas de diversos colores incrustadas en el hielo, inmensamente tristes.

"Naruto", dijó la chica, "Naruto".

Ella era el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Deseaba responderle, pero yo estaba roto.

+.+.+.+

HINATA

Es de mala educación mirar a alguien fijamente, pero la mejor parte de mirar a una persona que esta sedada es que ellos no saben que lo estás haciendo, y la verdad era, que no podía dejar de mirar a Naruto. Si el asistiera a mi escuela, probablemente pasaría desapercibido como un chico normal, él tenía ese look de cabello rubio desaliñado y unas interesante marcas en las mejillas. Él se parecía a mi lobo, incluso ahora sin sus familiares ojos abiertos, una parte de mi seguía saltando con una alegría irracional, recordándome a mí misma de que era él.

"Oh, querida, ¿aún sigues aquí?, yo pensé que ya te habías marchado" Me di la vuelta para ver entrar a una enfermera, su identificación mostraba el nombre de Ayame.

"Me voy a quedar hasta que despierte, me sostuve de la cama del hospital como para probar lo difícil que les sería sepárame de aquí. Ayame me sonrió con pena. "El está maravillosamente sedado querida, él no va a despertar hasta mañana". Le devolví la sonrisa, mi voz era firme, "entonces ese es el tiempo que me voy a quedar". Yo ya había esperado horas mientras removían la bala y cerraban la herida, ya tenía que ser más de media noche. Seguía esperando sentirme adormilada pero estaba atenta. Cada vez que lo veía era como otro salto. Se me había ocurrido que mis padres no se habían molestado siquiera en llamar a mi celular cuando habían regresado de la inauguración de la galería de mamá. Probablemente ni habían notado la toalla húmeda de sangre que utilicé para limpiar rápidamente el piso, o el hecho de que el coche de papá no estaba en el garaje, o tal vez simplemente aún no habían llegado a casa, la media noche era temprano para ellos.

La sonrisa de Ayame se mantuvo en su lugar, "está bien" dijo ella. "Sabes… el tuvo mucha suerte, que la bala no hiciera más daño" sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¿Tú sabes por qué lo hizo?", frunce el ceño, mis nervios estaban revueltos. "No la entiendo, ¿me está preguntando porqué él estaba en el bosque?".

"Querida. . . tu y yo sabemos que él no estaba en el bosque", yo levanté una ceja, esperando a que ella dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Entonces respondí,

"Sí, él estaba allí, un cazador le disparó accidentalmente. No era una mentira, bueno excepto la parte de 'accidentalmente', yo estaba muy segura de que no había sido un accidente.

Ayame solo me miró antes de decir. "Mira, eres Hinata ¿no?, Hinata ¿eres su novia?" yo gruñí de manera que podía ser interpretado como un sí y también un no, dependiendo en lo que la otra persona quería escuchar, Ayame lo tomó como un sí. "Yo sé que eres muy cercana a la situación pero el necesita ayuda".

La comprensión cayó en mí, y casi me suelto a reír. "¿usted piensa que él se disparó a sí mismo?, miré, es Ayame ¿verdad?, Ayame está equivocada" La enfermera me dio una mirada extraña, "¿tú crees que somos estúpidos?, ¿Qué no notaríamos esto?". Del otro lado de la cama ella tomo la manó inmóvil de Naruto de manera que su palma quedara hacia arriba, ella señaló a las cicatrices en su muñeca, memorias de profundas heridas con un propósito que debieron ser letales. Las miré fijamente, pero eran como palabras en un idioma extranjero, no significaban nada para mí. Encogí los hombros, "eso paso antes de que lo conociera, le estoy diciendo que esta noche él no se disparó a sí mismo, solo fue un cazador demente. "Claro querida, está bien, hazme saber si necesitas algo" Ayame me sonrió de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarme sola con Naruto.

Con mi rostro sonrojado, sacudí mi cabeza y mire a mi fuerte apretón de la cama, entre mis tantos talentos, el que los adultos fueran considerados conmigo estaba en lo alto de mi lista. Un segundo después de que Ayame se había ido, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y sentí como mi piel dio un salto fuera de mí, escuchaba mi latido en mis oídos, me tomó un largo momento en recobrar mi postura a algo más normal. Sus ojos azules estaban definitivamente fijados en mí. Mi voz salió un poco más suave de lo que planeaba "se supone que debes estar dormido".

"¿Quién eres tú?", su voz tenía el mismo tono afligido y complicado que recordaba en su aullido, el entre cerro los ojos. "Tu voz, me suena tan familiar"

La pena me inundaba el cuerpo, no se me había ocurrido que tal vez el no recordaba su tiempo como lobo, yo no sabía cuáles eran las reglas para esto.

Naruto alzó su mano para alcanzar la mía y yo automáticamente entrelace sus dedos con los míos. Con una mirada de culpabilidad, él acercó mi mano a su nariz y me dio un respiro, y luego otro. Su sonrisa se iluminó, aunque aún era tímida, era absolutamente adorable y mi aliento se quedó atorado en alguna parte de mi garganta.

"Yo conozco ese aroma, yo no te reconocí, luces diferente, siento mucho que yo. . . me siento estúpido por no recordar, me toma un par de horas para que mi cerebro regrese" El no libero mis dedos y yo no los alejé, incluso aunque me era difícil concentrarme con su piel tocando la mía. "¿Regresar de dónde?" le pregunté. "¿Regresar de cuándo?" me corrigió "regresar de cuando yo era. . ."

Naruto esperó, él quería que yo lo dijera, era más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Admitirlo en voz alta, aunque no debía ser así. "De cuando tú eras un lobo" susurré. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" le pregunté. "Porque me dispararon, dijo el agradablemente. "Me refiero de esta manera" señalé a su cuerpo, claramente humano debajo de esa ropa de hospital. El parpadeó, "Oh, porque es primavera, porque es caluroso, el calor me hace… ser yo, me hacer ser Naruto".

Yo finalmente retiré mi mano y cerré mis ojos, tratando de juntar lo que quedaba de mi cordura, cuando abrí mis ojos y hable, dije la cosa más mundana posible. "No es primavera, es Septiembre" Yo no soy la mejor en lo que se refiere a leer la expresión de las personas, pero juraría que vi un poco de ansiedad detrás de sus ojos antes de que se aclararan y desapareciera. "Eso no es bueno", el comentó. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" tuve que cerrar mis ojos nuevamente al sonido de su voz, porque esta no me debería ser tan familiar, pero lo era, esta me hablaba en un profundo nivel, tal como lo habían hecho sus ojos de lobo. Estaba comenzando hacer más difícil de aceptar de lo que había pensado. Yo cerré mis ojos, el aún estaba allí, traté nuevamente de cerrándolos y abriéndolos una vez más, pero el aún estaba allí. El comenzó a reírse. "¿Estas teniendo una ataque epiléptico?, tal vez tu deberías estar en esta cama". Yo lo miré fijamente mientras que se ponía rojo al darse cuenta el doble sentido de sus palabras, lo salve de su mortificación al responder su pregunta

"¿Cuál es el favor?" dije rápidamente. "Yo… necesito algo de ropa, necesito salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de que soy un fenómeno"

"¿A qué te refieres?, yo no vi ninguna cola". Naruto levantó su mano y comenzó a desatarse la bata. "¿Estás loco?", corrí a tomar su mano pero era demasiado tarde. El liberó un nudo y reveló una herida con cuatro puntos que seguían una línea de tejido cicatrizado, ya no había heridas frescas que sangraban, ningúna evidencia de un disparo excepto por la pequeña cicatriz rosa. Me quede boquiabierta. Naruto sonrió, claramente satisfecho con mi reacción.

"¿Ves?, ¿no crees que sospecharían algo?"

"Pero, ¡había demasiada sangre!" casi grité. "Sí., mi piel no podía curarse mientras siguiera sangrando, pero una vez que me cerraron" Él se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán con sus manos, como si estuviera abriendo un libro pequeño, "abracadabra". Ser yo tiene algunos beneficios. Sus palabras fueron, claras, pero su expresión era de ansiedad, mirándome, evaluando como estaba yo tomando todo esto, como estaba tomando el hecho de su existencia. "Ok" le dije, "solo tengo que ver algo, yo solo…" me acerqué más y toqué la cicatriz de su cuello, de alguna manera el sentir la suavidad de su piel me convencían de una forma que sus palabras no podían. Los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en mi rostro y yo miré de nuevo, incrédula de lo rápido que habían cicatrizado las heridas debajo de las negras suturas. Dejé mi mano sobre su cuello por un momento más de lo necesario, no sobre la cicatriz, pero sí sobre la suave piel junta a ella. "Ok, obviamente necesitas salir de aquí antes de que la vean, pero si firmas tu alta bajo supervisión médica puedes irte y no trataran de rastrearte" El hizo una cara. "No, nunca me dejarían hacerlo, ellos solamente pensarían que soy un vagabundo sin un seguro, lo que es verdad, bueno lo del seguro" Sí que era sutil. "No, creo que pensarían que te fuiste para evitar la terapia, ellos creen que te disparaste a ti mismo, debido a. . ." La cara de Naruto lucía desconcertada, yo señale a sus muñecas. "Oh, eso. Yo no lo hice" Fruncí el ceño. No quería decir algo como 'está bien, tienes una excusa para hacerlo' o 'puedes contármelo, no te voy a juzgar', porque en realidad eso sería igual de malo como lo que había dicho Ayame asumiendo que él había tratado de matarse así mismo. El pasó un pulgar sobre una de sus muñecas, pensativo,

"mi mamá hizo esta y papá hizo la otra, recuerdo que contaron hasta 3 para que pudieran hacerlo al mismo tiempo, yo aún no puedo ver una tina de baño".

Me tomó un momento el procesar lo que había dicho, no se lo provocó, la triste emoción con la que lo dijo, la imagen de esa escena que daba de vueltas en mi cabeza o solo el shock de toda la noche en general pero de repente me sentí mareada, mi cabeza giraba, mi latido chocaba contra mis oídos y fue entonces cuando golpee fuertemente el piso. No sé cuantos segundos estuve fuera, pero vi las cortinas abrirse al mismo tiempo en que Naruto saltó de regresó a su cama, poniendo de nuevo los vendajes sobre su cuello, y momentos después un enfermero estaba junto a mí, ayudándome a sentarme.

"¿Estas bien?". Me había desmayado, nunca me había desmayado en mi vida.

Cerré mis ojos y los volví abrir de nuevo, hasta que el enfermero tenía una sola mano en vez de tres girando a mí alrededor, y entonces fue cuando comencé a mentir. "Yo solo pensaba en toda la sangre que había cuando lo encontré, ahhh. . . yo aún me sentía débil, así que el ahhh sonaba muy convincente.

"No pienses en eso" sugirió el enfermero, sonriéndome de manera muy amigable, yo pensé en que su mano estaba demasiado cerca de mis pechos como para un contacto casual y eso hizo más fácil seguir el plan de humillación que estaba planeando en mi cabeza. "Creo que. . . bueno, necesito preguntarle algo muy vergonzoso" murmure, sintiendo como mis mejillas enrojecían, esto era igual de malo que si estuviera diciendo la verdad. "¿Cree que me podría prestar un poco de ropa de médico?, yo… mis pantalones" "Oh, gritó el pobre enfermero, su vergüenza por mi actual situación desapareció su sonrisa coqueta de unos momentos antes. "Si, por supuesto, vengo enseguida" y tal como lo prometió en unos minutos estuvo de regreso sosteniendo una pijama quirúrgico de color verde.

"Tal vez sean un poco grandes para ti, pero tienen cordones para que los puedas, ya sabes…" Gracias, murmure. "Le importaría, me voy a cambiar aquí, él no está viendo para nada en este momento", dije mientras señalaba a Naruto quien lucía muy sedado. El enfermero desapareció detrás de las cortinas y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de nuevo, su mirada era entretenida. "¿Le dijiste a ese hombre que habías mojado tus pantalones?" Dijo él. "¡Silencio!" Le dije con un tono disque furioso mientras le pasaba la ropa, "date prisa antes de que se den cuenta de que en realidad no moje mis pantalones, tú me debes una, muy grande" él me sonrió y deslizo la ropa debajo de la sábana de hospital peleando con ella, después se quitó los vendajes de su cuello y el indicador de presión arterial de su brazo. El monitor gritó en protesta, anunciando su muerte al staff. "Es hora de irnos" dijo Naruto y salimos de la habitación. Al salir, escuche a las enfermeras apresurarse desde su estación, "Él estaba sedado", la voz de Ayame sobresalía de las demás.

Naruto tomó mi mano de la forma más natural del mundo y me dirigió hacia el iluminado pasillo. Ahora que él estaba vestido, en ropa de médico y no en ropa húmeda de sangre, nadie lo noto cuando pasamos la estación de enfermeras y nos dirigimos a la salida. Todo el tiempo vi como su mente de lobo entraba en acción y analizaba la situación, el ángulo de su cabeza me decía lo que él estaba escuchando y el levantamiento de su barbilla me decía de los olores que estaba reuniendo. De pronto ya estábamos cruzando el lobby principal, una molesta canción country estaba sonando en el sonido local, mientras mis tenis hacían ruido con el piso. Los pies descalzos de Naruto no hacían ningún ruido. A esta hora de la noche, el lobby estaba vacío, sin siquiera una recepcionista en el mostrador. Me sentía tan llena de adrenalina que pensaba que podía volar hasta el coche de papá. Mi mente de pronto recordó que tenía que llamar a la compañía de seguros para qué recobrara mi coche que había dejado a un lado de la carretera, pero realmente no me molesté sobre ello, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en Naruto. Mi lobo, era un chico muy apuesto y él estaba tomando mi mano, ya podía morir feliz, entonces sentí la duda en Naruto, el dio un paso atrás, sus ojos estaban fijos en la oscuridad detrás de la puerta de vidrio. "¿Qué tan frío esta allá afuera?" preguntó. "Probablemente no más frío de lo que estaba cuando te traje, ¿porqué'? ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia?" La cara de Naruto se oscureció. "Esta justo en el límite, odio esta época del año, puedo ser cualquiera de los dos" escuchaba el dolor en su voz. "¿Te duele el cambio?" El alejó su mirada de mí antes de responderme. "Yo quiero ser humano en este momento" Yo también quería que fuera humano. "Iré a encender el coche y voy a prender la calefacción, de esa manera solo estarás en el frío por un segundo solamente" el lucía un poco indefenso. "Pero yo no sé a dónde ir" dijo él. "¿Dónde vives normalmente?" Estaba temerosa de que dijera algo que me diera pena, como el albergue del centro de la ciudad. Yo asumía que él no vivía con los padres que le habían cortado las muñecas. "Jiraiya, uno de los lobos, una vez que él cambia, muchos de nosotros nos quedamos en su casa, pero si él no ha cambiado entonces probablemente la calefacción no este encendida, yo podría…" Sacudí mi cabeza y me libere de su mano. "No, voy a ir por el coche y tu vendrás a casa conmigo" sus ojos se abrieron aún más. "¿Tus padres…?" lo interrumpí. "Lo que no sepan, no los matará" le dije al mismo tiempo en que abría la puerta. Al ver el viento frío, Naruto retrocedió de la puerta, abrazándose a sí mismo, pero incluso luchando contra el frío, se mordió su labio y me dio una sonrisa. Me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento sintiéndome más viva y más feliz, y más asustada de lo que alguna vez había estado en mi vida.

+.+.+.+

HINATA

"¿Estas durmiendo?", la voz de Naruto era apenas un susurro. Pero dentro del cuarto oscuro donde él no pertenecía, fue como un grito. Me rodé en mi cama hacia el lado donde él se encontraba recostado en el piso. Un oscuro panda en acurrucado en su nido cubierto de almohadas y frazadas. Su presencia, tan extraña y maravillosa parecía llenar la habitación y presionarse contra mí. Yo no creía que sería capaz de volver a dormir otra vez.

"No", le respondí.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya lo hiciste", dije bromeando. Él hizo una pausa considerándolo.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas?"

"Lo acabas de hacer". Naruto gruñó y me lanzó una de las almohadas más pequeñas, voló sobre la habitación, como un proyectil y golpeó mi cabeza.

"Entonces eres inteligente" me dijo. Yo sonreí en la oscuridad. "Ok, juguemos, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"A ti te mordieron" finalmente dijo Naruto, pero no era una pregunta, yo podía escuchar el interés en su voz, sentir la tensión en su cuerpo incluso estando del otro lado de la habitación.

Yo regresé detrás de mis frazadas, escondiéndome de lo que él acababa de decir. "No lo sé".

La voz de Naruto rozaba un susurro, "¿cómo puedes no saberlo?" me preguntó.

Yo encogí los hombros aunque él no lo pudo ver. "Yo era aún muy pequeña",

"Yo también era pequeño" respondió, "Pero sabía lo que estaba pasando".

Cuando no le respondí el me preguntó, "¿es por eso que tu solamente te quedaste allí sin hacer nada?, ¿no sabías que te iban a matar?"

Me quede mirando hacia la noche oscura a través de la ventana, perdida en la memoria de Naruto como lobo, la manada me rodeaba, lenguas y dientes, gruñidos y sacudidas. Un lobo se había quedado atrás, sus ojos eran duros, con todo el pelo de su cuello erizado, temblando mientras me veía tirada en la nieve, en el frío, debajo de un blanco cielo que se volvía oscuro. Yo mantuve mis ojos fijos en él. Era hermoso, salvaje y oscuro, ojos azules llenos de una complejidad que no podía entender. Despedía el mismo olor que los demás lobos a mi alrededor, rica, feroz, rancio. Incluso en este momento, mientras estaba recostado en mi habitación podía oler el lobo en él, sin importar que ahora estuviera usando ropa quirúrgica y una nueva piel.

Afuera se escuchó un sutil rugido, y luego otro. El coro de la noche creció, aunque la voz de Naruto se extrañaba pero aún así era hermoso. Mi corazón se aceleró, enfermo de deseo abstracto, y en el piso escuché a Naruto dar un suave gemido. El miserable sonido estaba a la mitad, entre humano y lobo, distrayéndome. "¿Los extrañas?", susurré. Naruto se levantó de su improvisada cama y se paró junto a la ventana, una desconocida silueta en contraste con la noche. Sus brazos estaban presionados contra su larguirucho cuerpo. "No, sí, no lo sé. Me hace sentir. . . enfermo, como si no perteneciera a este lugar"

Me sonaba familiar. Traté de decirle algo para reconfortarlo, pero no pude pensar en algo que sonara apropiado. "Pero este soy yo", el insistió señalando su cuerpo. Yo no sabía si el intentaba convencerme a mí o a él mismo. Él se quedó en la ventana hasta que el gruñido de los lobos se elevó hasta un crescendo, rompiendo mis ojos en lágrimas. "Ven aquí y háblame" le dije, para distraernos a ambos. Naruto dio media vuelta, pero no pude ver su expresión.

"Está muy frío el piso, y estas temblando de frío. Sólo ven aquí".

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?", dijo él. La misma pregunta que había hecho en el hospital. Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque se preocupaba tanto por ellos, cuando recordé la historia de Naruto acerca de sus padres, y las resplandecientes cicatrices de sus muñecas. "Tú no conoces a mis padres" le respondí. "¿Dónde están?" preguntó. "En la inauguración de la galería, eso creo. Mamá es una artista" Su voz era dudosa, "son las tres de la mañana". Mi voz fue más fuerte de lo que tenía pensado, "solo metete a la cama, confío en que te comportaras y en que no me robaras las sábanas". Cuando el aún dudaba le dije, "¡apresúrate antes de que se acabe la noche!" Obedientemente él recogió una de las almohadas del suelo, pero volvió a dudar en el lado opuesto de la cama.

En la reducida luz yo apenas podía ver su afligida expresión mientras reconsideraba el territorio prohibido de la cama. Yo no estaba segura si debería sentirme encantada por su rechazo a compartir una cama con una chica u ofendida, porque aparentemente no era lo suficientemente bonita como para asaltar el colchón como un toro. Finalmente se subió, a la cama crujió por su peso y él hizo una mueca antes de colocarse en el extremo más lejano de esta.

Ni siquiera debajo de la frazada, yo ahora podía oler mejor él tenue aroma de lobo, y suspiré con una extraña alegría. El suspiró también "Gracias", dijo él. Demasiado formal, considerando que estaba acostado en mi cama. "De nada", la realidad de todo esto me pegó en ese momento. Allí esta yo en mi cama con un chico que cambiaba de forma. No era cualquier chico que cambiaba de forma, si no, MI LOBO.

Yo seguía reviviendo la memoria de la luz del patio trasero, encendiéndose, revelándolo por primera vez, una rara combinación de emoción y nervios hormigueando en mí. Naruto volteó su rostro para verme, como sí mis nervios hubieran enviado un aviso. Yo podía ver sus ojos brillar en la tenue luz que estaba a unos pies de distancia. "Ellos te mordieron, debiste haber cambiado también, ¿sabes? En mi cabeza, los lobos rodeaban un cuerpo en la nieve, sus labios están manchados de sangre, sus dientes al descubierto, gruñendo a su presa. Un lobo, Naruto, arrastró el cuerpo lejos del círculo de lobos, él lo cargó entre los árboles en dos pies dejando huellas humanas en la nieve.

Yo sabía que me estaba quedando dormida, así que traté de sacudir el sueño, no podía recordar si le había respondido a Naruto. "Algunas veces desearía a ver cambiado" le dije. El cerró sus ojos, a millas de distancia al otro lado de la cama. "Algunas veces yo también lo deseo"

+.+.+.+

NARUTO

Desperté con un sobresalto, por un momento me quede allí quieto, parpadeando, tratando de entender lo que me había despertado. Los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí cuando me di cuenta que no había sido un sonido lo que me había despertado, sino una sensación. Una mano descansaba sobre mi brazo. Hinata se había rodado hacia mi mientas dormía, y yo no podía dejar de ver sus dedos descansando en mi piel. Aquí estaba yo, acostado junto a la chica que me había rescatado. Mi simple humanidad se sentía como un triunfo.

Me acosté sobre mi lado, y por unos momentos solo la veía dormir, largas y profundas respiraciones que movían unos cabellos en su rostro. En su sueño ella se veía tan confiada de su seguridad, despreocupada por mi presencia junto a ella, ese solo hecho ya se sentía como una victoria.

Cuando escuche a su padre levantarse, me quede totalmente inmóvil, mi corazón latía muy fuerte en el silencio. Preparado para saltar fuera de la cama en caso que el viniera a despertarla para preparase para la escuela. Pero él salió rumbo al trabajo en una nube de su loción para después de afeitar que me torturaba entrando por debajo de la puerta. Su madre también salió inmediatamente después que él, haciendo ruido en la cocina, como si hubiera tirado algo y maldiciendo con una voz agradable mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Yo no podía creer que ellos no hubieran dado un vistazo a la habitación de Hinata, al menos para asegurarse de que siguiera viva, especialmente desde que no la habían visto el día anterior cuando habían llegado a casa a mitad de la noche, pero la puerta se mantuvo cerrada.

Como fuera, me sentía tonto en la ropa de quirófano, y me era inútil en este estado de "entre" clima, así que salí de la cama mientras Hinata dormía. Ella ni siquiera se alboroto por mi partida. Yo dudé frente a la puerta trasera, al ver en las gotas congeladas en el pasto. Incluso aunque había tomado prestado un par de botas de su papá, el frio viento de la mañana aún me causaba dolor por encima de mis expuestos tobillos. Casi podía sentir la náusea del cambio rodando por mi estómago. ¡Naruto! Me dije a mi mismo, haciendo que mi cuerpo lo creyera, ¡Tú eres Naruto!, necesitaba estar más caliente. Regresé para buscar un abrigo, maldecía a este clima, ¿qué le pasó al verano? En un sobre ocupado closet, que olía a memorias, encontré una chamarra azul abombada que me hacía lucir como un dirigible y después me aventuré al patio trasero con más seguridad.

El papá de Hinata tenía los pies del tamaño de un Yeti así que tropecé dentro del bosque con la gracia de un oso polar y una muñeca de porcelana juntos. A pesar del aire frío que hacía fantasmas con mi aliento, el bosque era hermoso en esta época del año, todo lleno de colores primarios. Hojas caídas en tonos cafés y rojos, un cielo claro y azul. Detalles que nunca note mientras era lobo, pero mientras me abría paso con toda mi pila de ropa, extrañaba todas las cosas que notaba mientras era humano, aunque aún tenía mis sentidos más agudos yo no podía oler los rastros de animales en los arbustos o la húmeda promesa de agua más tarde en el día. Normalmente yo podía escuchar la industrial sinfonía de coches y camiones en la lejana carretera y detectaba el tamaño y la velocidad de cada vehículo, pero ahora todo lo que podía oler era el ahumado otoño, sus hojas quemadas y los medio muertos árboles, y todo lo que podía escuchar era él bajo sonido apenas perceptible del tráfico, lejos en la distancia. En la forma de lobo hubiera olido a Shion acercarse mucho antes de poderla ver, pero no ahora. Ella estaba casi sobre mí cuando tuve la sensación que algo estaba cerca. Los bellos de mi cuello se erizaron en atención, y tuve la inquietante sensación de que estaba compartiendo mi aliento con alguien más. Me di la vuelta y la pude ver, era muy grande para una hembra, pelo blanco que tenía un tono de amarillo bajo la luz del día. Parecía haber sobrevivido la cacería con apenas unos raspones, sus orejas se movieron ligeramente hacia atrás al acerarme torpemente. "Shhh", le dije y levante mi mano con la palma hacia arriba, dejando que lo que quedara de mi olor volara con el viento. "Soy yo". Sus músculos se tensaron en disgusto. Lentamente retrocedí y supuse que ella había reconocido el olor de Hinata por encima del mío, yo lo había hecho, incluso ahora. Me había impregnado de él, casi ahogado en él mientras dormía en su cama, lo tenía en mi mano, la que acababa de levantar. Reflejándose como un flash en los ojos de Shion, reflejándose en su humana expresión.

Esto siempre era así entre Shion y yo. Yo no puedo recordar algún momento en que no estuviéramos en desacuerdo. Yo me aferraba a mi humanidad y a mí obsesión con Hinata, como un hombre ahogándose. Pero Shion siempre acogía el olvido que venía junto con su piel lupina, claro que ella tenía demasiadas razones para olvidarlo. Ahora, en este bosque de Septiembre, nos contemplamos el uno al otro, sus orejas se dirigían a mi dirección, recolectando docenas de sonidos que escapaban de mis humanos oídos. Y su olfato funcionaba, descubriendo donde había estado. Me encontré a mi mismo recordando la sensación de hojas secas debajo de mis patas y el fuerte aroma de este bosque de otoño de cuando era lobo. Shion miró fijamente a mis ojos, un gesto muy humano, considerando que mi rango dentro de la manada era muy alto y alguien aparte de Jiraiya o Danzo, nunca se atrevían a retarme de esa manera, pero yo imagine a su voz humana diciéndome, tal como me lo había dicho tantas veces antes: ¿No lo extrañas?. Cerré mis ojos, cerrándome a su mirada y al recuerdo de mi cuerpo de lobo, en su lugar pensé en Hinata de vuelta en la casa. No había nada en mi experiencia de lobo que se pudiera comparar a la sensación de la mano de Hinata con la mía.

Inmediatamente hice crecer ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, creando letras para una canción.

Tu eres mi cambio de piel, mi pensamiento de verano-invierno, Mi primavera para perseguir, está perdida es hermosa.

Y en el segundo que me tomo componer la letra, me imaginaba el acorde de una guitarra que pudiera acompañarla.

Shion se desvaneció dentro del bosque, tan suavemente como un susurro que podría desaparecer tan silenciosamente como había aparecido, recordándome mi estado vulnerable. Y me aferré torpemente al establo, donde mi ropa estaba guardada. Hace años, Jiraiya y yo habíamos construido este establo, arrastrado pieza por pieza desde su patio trasero hasta un pequeño dentro del bosque, instalamos un calentador, una batería de bote y muchos cajones de plástico con nombres escritos a los lados. Yo abría el cajón marcado con mi nombre y saque las cosas que estaban empaquetadas dentro de él. Los otros cajones estaban llenos de comida, frazadas y baterías de repuesto. Equipo para mantenernos a salvo en esta casucha, esperando a que otros miembros de la manda cambiaran. Pero mis cosas contenían suministros para un escape. Todo lo que mantenía aquí estaba diseñado para regresarme a mi humanidad tan rápido como fuera posible, y por ello, Shion no me podía perdonar. Rápidamente me cambie a mi ropa que básicamente contenía camisas de manga larga, un par de jeans, me cambie las botas grandes del padre de Hinata por calcetines y mis zapatos de piel. Recuperé mi cartera, con el dinero de mi trabajo de verano y metí todo lo que restaba dentro de una mochila. Mientras cerraba la puerta del establo detrás de mí, pude ver un movimiento desde la orilla de mi ojo.

"¿Danzo?" dije en voz alta. Pero el lobo blanco, nuestro líder de la manda se había ido, yo dudaba que me reconociera, para él solo era otro humano en este bosque, a pesar de mi vago olor familiar. Reconocimiento cruzó por mi mente, y pensé en como el año pasado Danzo no se había convertido en humano sino hasta mediados de Agosto, tal vez el ya no cambiaría este año. Yo sabía que mis propios cambios estaban contados también. El año pasado había cambiado en Junio, una gran diferencia con el año anterior donde cambien a principios de primavera, cuando aún había nieve en el piso. Y este año, tal vez nunca hubiera cambiado si Kizashi Haruno no me hubiera disparado, yo realmente no entendía porque un disparo me había regresado a mi forma humana con este clima frío.

Pensaba en lo tieso que había estado cuando Hinata me encontró, pensándolo con calma, no había sido verano por algún tiempo. Los colores brillantes de las hojas caídas alrededor del establo me despertaron, recordándome que un año había nacido y muerto sin que yo hubiera estado consciente de ello. Yo supe entonces con una repentína y atemorizante seguridad que este era mi último año.

El poder ver ahora a Hinata me parecía como un cruel giró del destino. Yo no quería pensar en ello, así que en su lugar regresé rápidamente a la casa.

Asegurándome que los coches de los padres de Hinata siguieran ausentes. Al entrar, me detuve afuera de la puerta de su dormitorio por un segundo, después decidí esperar en la cocina, buscando en los gabinetes, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre. Admítelo, estas demasiado nervioso como para regresar allí dentro. Deseaba tanto verla de nuevo, terminando con todos esos años de ser solo un fantasma en el bosque, pero estaba temeroso de cómo cambiaría las cosas el enfrentarme cara a cara con ella a la luz del día, o pero, qué tal si no cambiaba nada. La noche anterior había estado fuera de su casa, sangrando a muerte, cualquier persona me hubiera salvado, hoy yo deseaba más que solo ser rescatado. Pero ¿Qué tal si para ella solo era un fenómeno? Eres una abominación a la creación de Dios, ¡estas maldito!, ¡eres el demonio!, ¿dónde está mi hijo?, ¿qué has hecho con él? Cerré mis ojos.

Preguntándome porqué, considerando todas las cosas que había perdido, los recuerdos de mis padres no estaban dentro de esas pérdidas.

"¿Naruto?", di un salto al escuchar mi nombre. Hinata me llamó de nuevo desde su habitación, apenas más alto que un susurro, preguntándose donde estaba. Ella no parecía estar asustada. Abrí su puerta y la busque dentro de su cuarto. En la luz el día pude ver que era la habitación de una persona mayor, no había colores pastel o animales de peluche para Hinata, si alguna vez los tuvo.

Cuadros con fotos de árboles en las paredes, todos eran marcos negros, una combinación de muebles negros también, todos muy cuadrados y con apariencia útil. Su toalla y alguna ropa colgaban de un mueble junto a un reloj que también era negro con blanco. Había un estante, lleno de libros de misterio pero nada de ficción a juzgar por los títulos. Probablemente ordenados alfabéticamente. Me estremecí repentinamente al ver lo poco similares que éramos. Se me ocurrió que si Hinata y yo fuéramos objetos, ella sería un elaborado reloj digital, sincronizado con la hora de Londres y yo sería una bola de nieve, sacudiendo memorias en una bola de vidrio. Busqué algo que decir que no sonara a una línea de presentación entre especies, "Buenos días" dije al fin. Hinata se levantó, su cabello estaba liso de un lado, pero enredado del otro.

Sus ojos perla se reflejaban con la luz. "¡Sigues aquí!, Oh! Tienes ropa, quiero decir ya no tienes la ropa de quirófano". Fui a recuperarlas mientras dormías, "¿qué hora es?, oh!

Estoy muy retrasada para ir a la escuela, ¿no es así?", "Son las once". Hinata gruñó y luego encogió los hombros. "Sabes, yo nunca había faltado a clases desde que inicie la preparatoria, incluso gané un premio por ello el año pasado, una pizza gratis o algo así. Ella bajo de la cama.

A la luz del día pude ver lo sexy que era su camisón. Me día la vuelta. "Jeje, no tienes que ser tan casto sabes, no es como si estuviera desnuda" Posando frente a su closet ella me miró, su expresión era traviesa. "Tú… ¿Tú no me has visto desnuda, o sí?". "Nooo" Mi respuesta vino muy apresurada, ella sonrió a mi mentira y sacó unos jeans del closet. "Bueno… al menos que lo quieras hacer ahora deberías voltearte.

Me recosté en la cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada que tenía su aroma. Escuchaba al sonido que hacía mientras se vestía, mi corazón latía a miles de kilómetros por hora, suspiré, era culpable y ya no podía mantener la mentira.

"No quería hacerlo" dije. La cama hizo un extraño ruido cuando ella se sentó, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

"¿Siempre te la pasas pidiendo disculpas?" preguntó Hinata. Mi voz fue ahogada por la almohada. "Estoy tratando de que pienses que soy una persona decente, y el decirte que te vi desnuda mientras tenía el cuerpo de otra especie ayuda mucho". Ella se soltó a reír. "Tú no tienes la culpa, yo debí haber cerrado las cortinas". Hubo un largo silencio lleno de miles de mensajes no hablados, podía oler que estaba nerviosa, el sudor en su piel, y podía escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón que se transmitía por la cama hasta mi oído. Pudo ser muy fácil el cerrar las pocas pulgadas de separación de nuestros labios, y casi podía escuchar a su corazón decirme "besame. . . besame". Normalmente era muy bueno en sentir lo que otras personas pensaban, pero con Hinata todo lo que creía saber era nublado por lo que yo quería.

Ella se rio discretamente, era un terrible y hermoso sonido, y completamente diferente a los que había escuchado de ella. "Me estoy muriendo de hambre", dijo ella finalmente, "Vamos a conseguir algo de desayunar, o más bien el almuerzo". Me levanté de la cama y ella me siguió. Yo estaba muy consciente de su mano sobre mi espalda, empujándome hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Juntos entramos a la cocina, el sol era demasiado brillante, entraba por la puerta trasera, reflejándose en el blanco mostrador, cubriéndonos ambos con luz blanca también. Debido a mi previa exploración yo sabía dónde estaban las cosas, así que comencé a sacar suministros. Mientras me movía a través de la cocina, Hinata me gritó, sus dedos encontraron mi codo, y su palma rosaba mi espalda, encontrando excusas para tocarme. De reojo pude verla mientras me miraba fijamente y pensando que yo no lo notaba, era como si nunca hubiera cambiado, como si aún la deslumbrara desde el bosque, como si estuviera aún sentada allí en su columpio de llanta y me observara con admirados ojos, pelando mi piel, dejando solo mis ojos. Ella podía ver dentro de mi cabeza, aún sabía que era mía.

"¿En qué piensas?", le pregunté mientras rompía un huevo dentro de una vasija, y con la otra llenaba un vaso con jugo de naranja con mis dedos humanos que ahora me parecían tan valiosos.

Hinata se rió. "En que me estás haciendo el desayuno". Su respuesta era muy simple, no estaba seguro de que le pudiera creer, no con los miles de pensamientos que estaban compitiendo por un espacio dentro de mi cabeza, todos al mismo tiempo. "¿En qué más estás pensando?" volví a preguntar.

"En que espero que sepas como cocinar los huevos", pero sus ojos se movieron hacia mi boca solo por un segundo, y yo sabía que ella no estaba pensando solo en huevos. Ella fue a la ventana y cerró las persianas, instantáneamente cambiando el humor en la cocina. "Esto está demasiado brillante" murmuró. La luz aún se filtraba entre las persianas reflejando un horizonte de color en sus profundos ojos perla y en el contorno de sus labios.

Me di la vuelta, enfocándome de nuevo en los huevos revueltos y los vacié sobre un plato, al mismo tiempo en que el pan saltaba del tostador. Los alcance al mismo tiempo que Hinata, y fue simplemente uno de esos momentos de películas donde las manos se tocan y sabes que los personajes se van a besar, solo que esta vez fueron mis brazos los que accidentalmente la rodearon, presionándola contra el mostrador mientras trataba de alcanzar el tostador. Me recargué en una esquina del refrigerador mientras me inclinaba. Yo estaba perdido en mi vergüenza por mi torpeza que no me di cuenta de esto hasta el momento en que Hinata cerró sus ojos, con su rostro levantado hacia el mío, la besé, solo un leve rose de mis labios contra los suyos, no había nada animal.

Incluso en ese momento analizaba ese beso, sus posibles reacciones, sus posibles interpretaciones de este, la manera en que la hizo estremecerse sobre mi piel, los segundos que pasaron desde el momento en que toqué sus labios hasta que abrió sus ojos. Hinata me sonrió, sus palabras eran tentadoras pero su voz fue dulce. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?". Volví a tocar sus labios con los míos, y esta vez fue una clase de beso muy diferente, eran seis años de espera para esta clase de beso, sus labios volviendo a la vida bajo los míos, sabían a deseo, sus dedos tocaron mi cabello, antes de colgarse a mi cuello, se sentían maravillosos junto a mi piel. Yo era salvaje y dócil, estaba hecho pedazos y reconstruido, todo al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en mi vida humana, mi mente no vagaba tratando de componer una canción para guardar el momento y reflexionarlo más tarde. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo estaba aquí y en ningún otro lugar.

Abrí mis ojos y éramos solo Hinata y yo, y nadie más que Hinata y yo. Ella presionaba sus labios como si tratara de mantener mi beso dentro de ella, y yo mantenía este momento, que era tan frágil como un pájaro en mis manos.

+.+.+.+

Algunos días simplemente encajaban juntos, como una estilizada ventana. Un centenar de pequeñas piezas con diferentes colores que se combinaban creando una pintura completa. Las últimas 24 hrs habían sido igual a eso, la noche del hospital había sido dolorosa, un enfermizo verde parpadeante, las primeras oscuras horas de la mañana en la cama de Hinata eran otro, oscuras y púrpuras. El frío azul de esta mañana me recordaba a mi otra vida y por último teníamos la brillante y clara pintura que fue nuestro beso.

En la pintura actual, nos sentamos en el cálido asiento de una vieja camioneta bronco en la orilla de un sobrepoblado lote de autos en los alrededores del pueblo. Parecía como si la pintura completa se stuviera acercando a sus últimos detalles, un perfecto marco de algo que pensé nunca tendría.

Hinata pasaba sus dedos alrededor del volante de la camioneta con una expresión pensativa y luego me volteó a ver. "Juguemos a veinte preguntas" me dijo. Yo estaba recostado en el asiento del copiloto con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el sol de la tarde me calentara por la ventana, se sentía también.

"¿No deberías estar viendo otros autos?, el ir a comprar un coche generalmente envuelve el hecho de comprar algo" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Yo no sé comprar", dijo Hinata. "Yo solo veo lo que necesito y lo obtengo" Me reí de su respuesta, estaba comenzando a darme cuenta de que esa declaración era toda Hinata. Ella entre abrió los ojos hacía mí obviamente irritada y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Así que preguntas entonces, estas no son opcionales".

Di un vistazo al lote de coches para asegurarme que el dueño aún no hubiera regresado de afinar un coche. Aquí en Konoha la compañía que afinaba coches y la compañía de coches usados eran la misma. "Está bien, pero espero que no sean nada demasiado vergonzoso". Hinata se acercó un poco más a mí en su asiento y se recostó de manera muy parecida a la mía." Sentí como si esta fuera la primera pregunta, su pierna presionada contra la mía, su hombro presionado contra el mío, sus delicados zapatos descansaban sobre los míos. Mi pulso se aceleró, aguardando por su pregunta. La voz de Hinata era práctica, como si no supiera el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí. "Quiero saber lo que te hacer ser lobo". Esa era fácil. "Cuando la temperatura baja, yo me convierto en lobo. Cuando hace frío de noche pero cálido durante el día, puedo sentirlo venir y después, finalmente es lo suficientemente frío para convertirme en lobo hasta la llegada de la primavera.

"¿Los otros también lo hacen?" preguntó. Yo asentí. "¿Tiene mucho que no eres lobo?" Tiene que estar muy cálido para poder convertirme en humano, di una pausa por un momento, preguntándome si este era el momento perfecto para decirle. "Nadie sabe cuántos años le van a quedar donde pueda cambiar y regresar, es diferente para cada lobo". Hinata solo, me veía. Esa misma larga mirada que me había dado cuando ella era más joven, allí tirada en el suelo mirándome fijamente. Yo no pude leerla mejor de lo que pude en ese entonces, sentí mi garganta cerrarse en anticipación por su respuesta, pero afortunadamente ella cambio su pregunta.

"¿Cuántos más hay allá afuera?" Yo no estaba seguro, solo porque algunos de nosotros ya no nos convertíamos en humanos. "Alrededor de veinte". "Qué es lo que comes?" Respondí rápidamente "Bebes conejos". Ella entre cerro los ojos, así que sonreí y le dije. "Conejos adultos también, les doy oportunidad a ambos por igual. A ella no se le escapaba nada. "¿Qué es lo que tenías en tu cara la noche que te toqué?" Su voz se mantuvo igual para esta pregunta, pero algo en sus ojos dudaba, como si no estuviera segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. Yo tenía que luchar un poco para recordar esa noche, Sus dedos en mi pelo, en mi rostro. El culpable placer de estar tan cerca de ella. Él chico, real que mordieron, era sobre lo que ella estaba realmente preguntando. "¿te refieres a la sangre que había en mi cara?", Hinata asintió. Una parte de mí estaba triste de que ella necesitara preguntarlo, pero por supuesto que ella necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía toda la razón en no confiar en mí. "No era de él, del chico" respondí. "Deidara", dijo ella. "Deidara, yo repetí. "Yo supe del ataque, pero yo no estaba allí". Yo tuve que ir profundo en mi memoria para rastrear el origen de la sangre que manchaba mi hocico. Mi cerebro humano me daba lógicas respuestas, conejo, venado, rata de campo. Todas ellas más fuertes que mis verdaderos recuerdos. Finalmente pude obtener mi verdadera respuesta de entre mis pensamientos, aunque no estaba orgulloso de ella. "Era un gato, la sangre. Yo atrapé un gato". Hinata suspiró, "¿Tú no estás enojada de que fuera un gato o sí?", le pregunté. "Tenías que comer, siempre y cuando no fuera Deidara, no me importaría si fuera un wallaby" pero era obvio que su mente seguía pensando en Deidara. Trate de recordar lo poco que sabía del ataque, herido por que ella pensaba mal de mí manada. "El los provocó, ¿sabes?" le dije. "¿Él qué?, ¿tu estuviste ahí?" Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a tratar de explicarle "no podemos. . . los lobos, cuando nos comunicamos, lo hacemos con imágenes. Nada complicado y no a través de grandes distancias, pero si estamos cerca el uno del otro, podemos compartir una imagen con otro lobo. Así que los lobos que atacaron a Deidara, ellos me enseñaron imágenes".

"¿Se pueden leer la mente los unos a los otros?" Hinata preguntó con incredulidad. Yo sacudí vigorosamente mi cabeza, "¡No!. . . yo. . . es difícil explicarlo siendo humano. . . cuando soy yo, es solo la manera en que hablamos, pero como lobos nuestros cerebros son diferentes, no existen conceptos abstractos. Cosas como el tiempo y nombres, emociones complicadas están fuera del alcance. Realmente lo usamos para cazar y para advertirnos de algún peligro. "¿Y qué es lo que viste acerca de Deidara?" preguntó. Yo bajé mi mirada, se sentía extraño el recordar una memoria de lobo desde mi mente humana.

Busqué a través de las nubladas imágenes en mi cabeza, reconociendo heridas de bala en el pelaje de algunos lobos y machas de sangre en sus hocicos, era la sangre de Deidara. Algunos de los lobos me mostraron imágenes donde eran golpeados por un. . . arma de fuego. Debió haber sido un arma con balas de salva. Él estaba usando una playera roja, los lobos ven pobremente el color, pero el rojo, ese si lo podíamos ver. "¿Por qué el haría eso?" preguntó Hinata.

Sacudí mi cabeza, "No lo sé, esa no es la clase de cosa que nos contamos", Hinata estaba callada. Suponía que aún pensaba en Deidara, nos sentamos en el profundo silencio y yo empezaba a preguntarme si ella aún estaba molesta, pero ella finalmente habló. "Así que tú nunca puedes abrir los regalos de navidad", la miré fijamente, sin saber cómo responder. La navidad era algo que pasaba en otra vida, una lejos de la vida de lobo.

Hinata miró al volante.

"Yo estaba pensando, que tú nunca apareciste durante el verano y yo siempre amé la navidad porque sabía que ibas a estar allí, en el bosque, como un lobo, supongo que tiene que ver con el frío, ¿no es así? Pero eso significa que nunca puedes abrir los regalos de navidad". Yo sacudí mi cabeza, los últimos años cambiaba tan temprano como para incluso ver las decoraciones de navidad en las tiendas. Hinata frunció el ceño aun mirando el volante, "¿Piensas en mí cuando eres lobo?" Cuando soy un lobo, soy el recuerdo de un chico, tratando de aferrarse a las más simples palabras. Yo no quería decirle la verdad, que no podía recordar su nombre. "Pienso en la manera en que hueles" le dije con sinceridad. Levanté mi mano y tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo acerqué a mi nariz, el aroma de su shampoo me recordaba al aroma de su piel. Tragué saliva y dejé caer de nuevo su cabello. Los ojos de Hinata me siguieron de su hombro hasta su regazo, y la miré tragar saliva también. La obvia pregunta de ¿Cuándo iba a cambiar de nuevo? Colgaba entre nosotros, pero ninguno de los dos la pudo pronunciar. No estaba listo para decírselo aún. Mi pecho me dolía al solo pensar de dejar todo esto atrás.

"Entonces" dijo ella. Puse su mano en el volante. "¿Sabes manejar?", saqué mi cartera de mi bolsillo y se la ofrecí. "Hi no Kuni piensa que sí puedo hacerlo", ella sacó mi licencia de conducir, la puso contra el volante y la leyó en voz alta Naruto Uzumaki, ella se reía en sorpresa. Esta es una licencia de verdad, tú debes ser verdaderamente real", me reí. "¿Tú aun lo dudabas?", en vez de responderme Hinata me devolvió mi cartera y me preguntó "¿Ese es tú nombre real?, ¿no se supone que debes estar muerto como Deidara?". Yo no estaba seguro de querer hablar sobre esto pero respondí de todas maneras. "No fue lo mismo, yo no fui mordido tan gravemente, y unos extraños me salvaron de ser arrastrado, nadie pronunció mi muerte como lo hicieron con Deidara, así que sí, ese es mi nombre real". Hinata lucía pensativa y yo me preguntaba que estaba pensando y luego abruptamente me miró, con una oscura expresión. "Entonces, tus padres saben dónde estás ¿no es así?, es por eso que ellos. . ." ella se detuvo y entre cerró sus ojos. La pude ver pasar saliva de nuevo. "Te hace sentirte enfermo por semanas", le dije, salvándola de terminar su enunciado. "La toxina de lobo supongo, mientras te está cambiando. Yo no pude dejar de cambiar una y otra vez sin importar cuan frío o caliente estuviera", hice una pausa. Las imágenes rondaban en mi cabeza como fotografías de una cámara de alguien más. "Ellos pensaron que estaba poseído, y después el clima fue más caliente y yo mejoré, me volví estable, y ellos pensaron que estaba curado, salvado supongo, hasta que llego el invierno.

Por un tiempo trataron de que la Iglesia hiciera algo para ayudarme, pero al final decidieron hacer algo ellos mismos, ambos están ahora en la cárcel, sirviendo penas de cadena perpetua. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que yo era más difícil de matar que la mayoría de las personas. El rostro de Hinata tenía una pálida sombra verde y los nudillos de su mano contra el volante se había puesto blancos. "Hablemos de algo más. Lo siento" le dije, y realmente lo sentía. "Hablemos de coches, ¿qué te parece este?, aunque realmente no sé nada sobre coches, pero al menos puedo pretender que sí lo sé. Corre bien, suena como algo que alguien diría si supiera de lo que estuviera hablando ¿no crees?" Ella pensó en el tema, mirando al volante. "Realmente me gusta" dijo. "Es muy feo" le dije generosamente, "Pero parece que la nieve no le haría nada, y si le pegaras a un venado simplemente seguiría caminando", y Hinata agregó: "Además tiene un atractivo y grande asiento delantero, me refiero a qué yo simplemente puedo. . ."

Hinata se recostó a lo largo del asiento y hacía mí, descansando una de sus manos sobre mi pierna. Era definitivamente una insinuación, tan cerca que sentí el calor de su aliento en mis labios. Tan cerca que pude sentir que ella esperaba que me inclinara hacia ella también. En mi mente una imagen de Hinata en su patio trasero apareció, con su mano extendida, suplicándome que viniera a ella, pero no pude hacerlo en ese entonces, yo estaba en otro mundo, uno que me obligaba a mantener mi distancia. Ahora, no podía evitar pensar si aún vivía en ese mundo, regido por sus reglas. Mi piel humana simplemente se burlaba de mí, tentándome con riquezas que desaparecerían a la siguiente nevada. Me senté derecho y mire a otro lado antes de poder ver la decepción en su rostro. El silencio se hizo inmenso.

"Cuéntame lo que pasó después de que fuiste mordida", le dije, solo por decir algo. "¿Te enfermaste?" Hinata se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento y suspiró, me preguntaba cuántas veces ya la había decepcionado. "No lo sé, parece que fue hace tanto tiempo, supongo que tal vez si lo estuve, recuerdo tener gripa después de que pasó". Después de que fui mordido también tuve gripa, pero también me sentía exhausto, con escalofríos, una náusea que me quemaba mi garganta, huesos que dolían al cambiar de forma. Hinata encogió los hombros.

"Fue el mismo año en que me quede encerrada en el coche, fue uno o dos meses después del ataque, era primavera y hacía mucho calor. Mi papá me había llevado con él para hacer unos encargos, porqué supongo que aún era muy pequeña como para que me dejaran sola" Ella me miró para ver si aún estaba escuchando, claro que lo hacía. "Tenía gripa y estaba muy adormilada, así que de regreso a casa me quede dormida en el asiento trasero y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el despertar en el hospital. Supongo que papá llegó a casa y sacó las compras y se olvidó de mí, y me dejó encerrada en el coche. Dijeron que traté de salir, pero yo realmente no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada hasta que estaba en el hospital, donde la enferma me dijo que era el día más caluroso en la historia de Konoha.

El doctor le dijo a mi papá que el calor del coche me tuvo que haber matado, así que soy una chica milagro, ¿qué te parece la responsabilidad de mis padres?" Yo sacudí mi cabeza sin poderlo creer, hubo un breve silencio que me permitió observar la consternación en su expresión y me recordó cuanto lamentaba no haberla besado unos momentos atrás. Pensé en decirle. . . muéstrame a lo que te referías hace unos momentos, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba este asiento delantero, pero no pude imaginar a mi boca pronunciar esas palabras, así que yo solamente tomé su mano y recorrí su palma con mi dedo, haciendo figuras en ella y tratando de memorizar cada huella de sus dedos. Hinata hizo un pequeño sonido de apreciación, y cerró sus ojos mientras mis dedos trazaban círculos sobre su piel, de alguna manera esto era mejor que un beso.

Ambos dimos un salto cuando alguien golpeó la ventanilla de mi lado, el dueño del lote estaba de pie junto a mí, observándonos. Su voz fue ahogada a través del vidrio. "¿Encontraron lo que buscaban, Hinata se atravesó y abrió la ventanilla, le hablaba a él pero me miraba a mí, su mirada era intensa cuando ella dijo. . .

¡ABSOLUTAMENTE!

+.+.+.+

HINATA

Esa noche Naruto se quedó de nuevo en mi cama, dormido castamente en el extremo más alejado del colchón, pero de alguna manera, durante la noche nuestros cuerpos emigraron juntos. Me medio desperté temprano por la mañana, mucho antes del amanecer, la habitación estaba bañada por la luz pálida de la luna, y me encontré a mí misma presionada contra la espalda de Naruto, mis manos hechos bola junto a mi pecho como una momia. Yo apenas y podía ver la oscura curva de su hombro, y algo sobre esa forma, el gesto que parecía mostrar, me llenó de una terrible especie de cariño feroz. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y olía tan bien, como a lobo y árboles, y a hogar que enterré mi rostro en su hombro y cerré los ojos otra vez. El hizo un ruido suave y se dio la vuelta, colocando sus hombros en mí contra, presionándose más contra mí.

Justo antes de que me volviera a dormir, mi respiración se desaceleró, y tuve un breve y quemante pensamiento: no puedo vivir sin esto. Tiene que haber una cura.

El día siguiente fue inusualmente justo, demasiado bello como para ir a la escuela, pero yo no podía faltar un segundo día sin tener una muy buena excusa. No era como si me fuera atrasar demasiado, pero parecía que cuando tú nunca faltas a la escuela durante un cierto período de tiempo, las personas tienden a notarlo cuando lo haces. Temari ya había llamado dos veces y dejó un siniestro mensaje de voz diciendo que había elegido el día equivocado para faltar a clase, ¡Hinata Hyuga!

Tenten no había llamado desde nuestra discusión en la sala, así que pensé que eso significaba que aún no estábamos en buenos términos.

Naruto me llevó a la escuela manejando la camioneta bronco, mientras me apresuraba a termina algunas de mis tareas de Inglés que no había hecho el día anterior. Una vez que se había estacionado, abrí la puerta, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire inusualmente cálido. Naruto volvió su rostro hacia la puerta abierta, con los ojos medio cerrados.

"Me encanta este clima. Me siento tan. . . yo".

Al verlo disfrutar del sol, el invierno parecía a un millón de millas de distancia, y yo no podía imaginarlo dejándome. Yo quería memorizar la línea torcida de su nariz para después soñar despierta con él. Por un momento, sentí una apuñalada irracional de culpa, de que mis sentimientos por Naruto estuvieran sustituyendo a los que tenía por mi lobo, hasta que recordé que ¡él era mi lobo!

Nuevamente, tuve la extraña sensación de que la tierra se movía debajo de mí solo por el hecho de su existencia, pero esta fue inmediatamente seguida por un alivio. Mi obsesión era ahora tan. . . fácil. Lo único que tenía que explicarles a mis amigos era de donde había venido mi nuevo novio.

"Supongo que ya me tengo que ir", le dije. No quiero hacerlo".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron aún más y él se centró en mí. "Voy a estar aquí cuando vuelvas, lo prometo.", y agregó, de manera muy formal, "¿Puedo usar tu coche? Me gustaría ver si Jiraiya aún sigue siendo humano, y si no lo es, al menos quiero saber si su casa tiene la calefacción encendida".

Yo asentí, pero una parte de mí deseaba que la calefacción estuviera apagada en la casa de Jiraiya. Yo quería a Naruto de vuelta en mi cama, donde podría evitar que desapareciera como el sueño que era él. Salí de la camioneta bronco con mi mochila en la espalda.

"No te ganes ninguna multa, Piloto de carreras"

Al pasar por delante del vehículo, Naruto bajó su ventanilla."¡Hey!"

"¿Qué?" respondí.

Tímidamente, él dijo, "Ven aquí Hinata." Sonreí a la forma en que dijo mi nombre y me acerque a la ventana, sonriendo aún más cuando me di cuenta de lo que él quería. Su cuidadoso beso no me lleno, tan pronto como se separó de mis labios él suspiró y se retiró hacia atrás. "Voy hacer que llegue tarde a la escuela."

Le sonreí. Yo estaba en la cima del mundo. "¿Estarás de vuelta para las tres de la tarde?"

"No me lo perdería."

Lo vi salir del estacionamiento, ya sentía la duración del día escolar extendiéndose delante de mí.

Un cuaderno golpeó mi brazo. "¿Quién era ese?"

Me volví y vi a Temari, traté de pensar en algo que fuera más fácil que la verdad. "¿Mi aventón a la escuela?"

Temari no me insistió en el tema, sobre todo porque su cerebro ya estaba en otra cosa. Me agarró del codo y empezó a dirigirme hacia la escuela.

Seguramente, tenía que haber algún tipo de recompensa eterna que me esperaba para justificar el asistir a la escuela en un día tan hermoso como este, con Naruto en mi coche. Temari movió mi brazo para llamar mi atención. "¡Hinata!. Pon atención. Había un lobo afuera de la escuela el día de ayer. En el estacionamiento. Todo el mundo lo vio cuando la escuela término".

"¿Qué?" Me di la vuelta y miré por encima de mi hombro hacia el estacionamiento, tratando de imaginar un lobo entre los coches. Los escasos pinos que bordeaban el terreno realmente no se parecían a los de la orilla del bosque, el lobo habría tenido que cruzar varias calles y patios para llegar al estacionamiento.

"¿Cómo era el lobo?"

Temari me lanzó una mirada extraña. "¿El lobo?"

Yo asentí.

"Como un lobo. Gris. "Temari vio mi mirada fulminante y encogió los hombros.

"No lo sé, Hinata, de color ¿gris azulado?, con arañazos en su hombro. Se veía desaliñado".

Así que fue Deidara. Tenía que serlo.

"Debío haber sido un caos total", le dije.

"¡Sí!, debiste haber estado aquí, chica lobo. Hablo en serio. Nadie resultó herido gracias a Dios, pero Tenten enloqueció completamente. Toda la escuela enloqueció. Sakura estaba totalmente histérica e hizo toda una escena."

Temari me apretó el brazo. "Así que, ¿por qué no respondiste el teléfono?"

Entramos a la escuela, las puertas se mantenían abiertas, dejando entrar el cálido aire.

"Mi batería se murió", respondí.

Temari hizo una mueca y habló más fuerte para ser escuchada entre la aglomeración de alumnos en los pasillos. "Entonces, ¿estás enferma? nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que faltaras a clases. Entre tu ausencia en clase y animales salvajes rondando el estacionamiento, pensé que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin. Estaba esperando por la lluvia de sangre".

"Creo que tuve una especie de virus de veinticuatro horas", le contesté.

"Ewwww, ¿debería no tocarte?" Pero en lugar de alejarse, Temari me golpeó el hombro dándome una sonrisa. Yo me reí y la empujé, y mientras lo hacía, vi a Sakura Haruno. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Estaba apoyada contra la pared cerca de uno de los bebederos, con los hombros caídos hacia delante. Al principio pensé que estaba mirando su teléfono celular, pero luego me di cuenta de que sus manos estaban vacías y ella sólo estaba mirando el suelo fijamente. Si ella no hubiera sido una princesa de hielo, yo hubiera pensado que estaba llorando. Me preguntaba si debería hablar con ella.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, Sakura en ese momento levantó la mirada, y sus ojos que eran tan similares a los de Deidara se encontraron con los míos. Podía leer el reto en ellos: ¿Qué estás mirando, eh?

Aparté mi mirada rápidamente y seguí caminando con Temari, pero tuve esa incómoda sensación de que habían aún cosas por decirnos.

 _Continuara_ …


	4. Chapter 4

Los lobos de Konoha

Pareja: Naruhina Naruto x Hinata

Adaptación "Los Lobos de Mercy Falls" de Maggie Stiefvater

* * *

NARUTO

Mientras estaba recostado en la cama de Hinata esa noche, sorprendido por la noticia de la aparición de Deidara en la escuela, miraba al techo, sin poder dormir, la oscuridad era solo interrumpida por el halo azulado de su cabello sobre la almohada. Y entonces pensé en los lobos que no actuaban como lobos. Y pensé en Tsunade Senju.

Habían pasado años desde que el recuerdo de Tsunade había cruzado por mi mente, pero el ceño fruncido de Hinata cuando hablaba de Deidara, y el acecho al lugar donde no pertenecía lo había traído todo de nuevo a mi memoria.

Recordé el último día que la vi, cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban peleando en la cocina, en la sala, en el pasillo, de nuevo en la cocina, gruñendo y gritándose el uno al otro mientras se rodeaban como lobos. Yo era más joven, alrededor de ocho años, por lo que Jiraiya me había parecido como un gigante en ese entonces, un furioso dios que apenas podía contener su ira. Dando vueltas y más vueltas a la casa con Tsunade, una mujer joven y corpulenta, con un rostro manchado por la rabia.

"Has matado a dos personas, Tsunade. ¿Cuándo le vas a hacer frente a eso?"

"¿Las maté? ¿Las maté?" Su voz era estridente en mis oídos, como uñas raspando vidrio. "¿Y qué hay de mí? Mírame a mí. Mi vida se acabó".

"No se ha terminado," Jiraiya la interrumpió. "Aún respiras ¿no es así? Tu corazón sigue latiendo. No puedo decir lo mismo de tus dos víctimas."

Recuerdo retrocediendo a la voz de Tsunade, un grito apenas comprensible.

"¡Esto no es una vida!"

Jiraiya, furioso le gritó sobre el egoísmo y la responsabilidad, y ella replicó con una serie de palabras vulgares que me sorprendió escuchar, yo nunca antes había oído esas palabras.

"¿Qué hay de ese tipo en el sótano?" Jiraiya preguntó. Yo apenas podía ver la espalda de Jiraiya, desde mi punto en la sala. "Tú lo mordiste Tsunade. Ahora has arruinado su vida. Y también mataste a dos personas. Sólo porque te llamaban con palabras desagradables. Sigo esperando a ver algún remordimiento tuyo.

Algo que me dé una garantía de que esto no volverá a suceder".

"¿Por qué yo te debería garantizar algo? ¿Qué me has dado tú?" Tsunade gruñó.

Sus hombros encogidos se estremecieron. "¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar una manada? Ustedes son un aquelarre, una abominación, un culto. Yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera y voy a pasar por esta vida como yo quiera."

La voz de Jiraiya era terriblemente uniforme. Recuerdo que de repente sentí lástima por Tsunade, porque Jiraiya detenía su furia cuando estaba en su peor momento. "Prométeme que esto no volverá a suceder."

Ella entonces me miró, no, no a mí, sino a través de mí. Su mente estaba en algún lugar lejos de allí, escapando a la realidad de su cambiante cuerpo. Pude ver una vena extenderse justo en la mitad de su frente, y me di cuenta de que sus uñas eran garras. "Yo no te debo nada. Vete al infierno".

Jiraiya dijo en voz baja, "¡Vete de mi casa!"

Ella lo hizo, cerró la puerta de vidrio con tanta fuerza que los platos en los armarios de la cocina temblaron. Unos momentos más tarde, escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo, mucho más tranquila, como si Jiraiya hubiera ido tras ella.

Recordaba que era lo suficientemente frío como para que me preocupara que Jiraiya pudiera cambiar para el invierno y dejarme solo en la casa. Ese miedo fue suficiente para que me deslizara fuera del pasillo y dentro de la sala de estar, justo cuando escuché un masivo crack.

Jiraiya tranquilamente entro a la casa, temblando de frío con la amenaza del cambio, y cuidadosamente cargo una pistola en el mostrador. Y entonces se dio cuenta de mi presencia, yo, de pie en la sala, con los brazos cruzados, mis dedos agarrando mi bíceps.

Todavía recuerdo la forma en que su voz sonaba cuando dijo, "No toques eso, Naruto." Hueco, confuso. Él había ido a su despacho y puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos, se quedó así todo el resto del día. Al anochecer, él y Obito habían salido, sus voces eran bajas y silenciosas, a través de la ventana, había visto a Obito sacar una pala de la cochera.

Y ahora, aquí estaba yo, acostado en la cama de Hinata, y en algún otro lugar estaba Deidara. Personas enojadas no se hacían buenos hombres lobo.

Mientras que Hinata estaba en la escuela, yo había manejado hasta la casa de Jiraiya. La calzada de la entrada estaba vacía y las ventanas oscuras, yo no tuve el corazón para entrar y ver cuánto tiempo había estado desocupada. Sin Jiraiya para hacer vigilar la seguridad de la manada, ¿quién se suponía que debía mantener a en línea a Deidara?

Una sensación desagradable de responsabilidad empezaba a apretarme por detrás de mi garganta. Jiraiya tenía un teléfono celular, pero no podía recordar el número sin importar cuánto tiempo hojeaba en mis recuerdos. Apreté mi rostro contra la almohada y recé para que Deidara no mordiera a nadie, porque si él se convertía en un problema, yo no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer lo que debería hacerse.

+.+.+.+

Cuando la alarma de Hinata sonó a la mañana siguiente a las 6:45 para despertarse e ir a la escuela, gritando electrónicas obscenidades a mi oído, yo de inmediato me levanté de un salto, con mi corazón palpitantando con fuerza, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior. Mi cabeza estaba repleta de sueños: lobos y humanos y manchas de sangre en los labios.

"Ummmm," Hinata murmuró, despreocupada, y tiró de las sábanas alrededor de su cuello. "Apaga eso, ¿por favor? Ya en un momento me levanto. En. . .un segundo." Ella se dio la vuelta, su cabello negro azulado apenas era visible por encima del borde de la frazada, y se hundió en la cama como si se hubiera convertido en parte del colchón.

Y eso fue todo. Ella estaba dormida y yo no lo estaba.

Me recosté contra su cabecera y deje que durmiera unos minutos más junto a mí, cálida y soñando placenteramente. Le acaricie el cabello cuidadosamente con mis dedos, formando una línea a través de su frente, alrededor de su oreja y solo un poco hacia arriba de su largo cuello, donde su pelo dejaba de ser un cabello limpio y propio y en su lugar comenzaba a ser solo pelusas de bebé que iban hacia todas partes. Eran fascinantes, estas suaves plumas suaves que crecerían para ser su cabello. Yo estuve muy tentado a inclinarme y morderlas muy suavemente, en despertarla y besarla y retrasarla para la escuela, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Deidara y Tsunade y en las personas que se convertían en malos hombres lobo. Si fuera a la escuela, ¿acaso podría seguir el rastro de Deidara con mi sentido del olfato que ahora era más débil?

"Hinata", dije en voz baja. "Despierta".

Ella hizo un suave ruido que, más o menos se traducía como déjame en dormir, en el idioma del sueño.

"Es hora de despertar", le dije, y metí mi dedo en su oreja.

Hinata gritó y ella ya estaba de pie.

Nuestras mañanas juntos, estaban empezando a tener la comodidad de una rutina. Mientras que Hinata seguía perseguida por el sueño y tropezaba hacia la ducha, yo ponía un pan en la tostadora para cada uno de nosotros y convencía a la cafetera de hacer algo que sonaba como hacer realmente café.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, escuchaba a Hinata cantar en la ducha, mientras me ponía mis jeans y revisaba sus cajones en busca de calcetines que no se parecieran muy de chica para tomarlos prestado.

Oí que mi respiración se detuvo, incluso antes de sentirlo. Fotografías, acomodadas entre sus bien doblados calcetines. Fotos de los lobos. De nosotros. Con cuidado, levanté la pila del cajón y me dirigí hacia la cama.

Dándole la espalda a la puerta como si estuviera haciendo algo ilícito, hojeé las fotos con los dedos, lentamente. Había algo fascinante en ver estas imágenes con mis ojos humanos. Algunos de los lobos a los que les podía unir los nombres humanos eran los mayores, los que siempre habían cambiado antes de mí. Jiraiya, grande, voluminoso color gris. Danzo, negro y de apariencia limpia. Obito, de color marrón gris. Oroshimaru, con muescas en su oído. Suspiré.

La puerta se abrió detrás de mí, dejando una ráfaga de vapor que olía al jabón de Hinata.

Hinata se puso detrás de mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo respiraba envuelto en su aroma.

"¿Mirándote a ti mismo?", Preguntó.

Mis dedos que se agitaban entre las fotos, se congelaron. "¿Yo estoy aquí?"

Hinata le dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó frente a mí. "Por supuesto. La mayoría de las fotos son de ti, ¿no te reconoces a ti mismo? Oh. . . Por supuesto que no. Dime quién es quién".

Más lento aún, hojeé las imágenes de nuevo mientras ella se sentaba junto a mí, la cama se quejaba de sus movimientos. "Ese es Jiraiya. Él siempre está a cargo de los nuevos lobos." Aunque sólo a habido dos nuevos lobos después de mí: Tsunade y el lobo que ella había creado, Yahiko. El hecho era que yo no estaba acostumbrado a tener jóvenes recién llegados, por lo general nuestra manada crecía por otros lobos de más edad que nos encontraban, no por la adición de novatos salvajemente nacidos, como Deidara. "Jiraiya es como un padre para mí." Sonaba raro el decirlo así, incluso si era cierto. Yo nunca había tenido que explicárselo a nadie. Él había sido el que me había tomado bajo su protección después de que escapé de mi casa, y él que había pegado de nuevo, cuidadosamente, los fragmentos de mi cordura.

"Me doy cuenta de cómo te sientes acerca de él", dijo Hinata, y parecía sorprendida por su propia intuición. "Tu voz es diferente cuando hablas de él".

"¿Lo es?" Ahora era mi turno para estar sorprendido. "Diferente ¿cómo?"

Ella encogió los hombros, luciendo un poco tímida. "No lo sé. Orgulloso, supongo. Creo que es dulce. ¿Quién es ella? "

"Shion", le dije, y no había orgullo en mi voz para ella. "Ya te hablé antes sobre ella".

Hinata miró mi cara.

La memoria de la última vez que Shion y yo nos habíamos visto hizo que mi intestino girara incómodamente. "Ella y yo no vemos las cosas de la misma manera. Ella cree que el ser un lobo es un regalo".

A mi lado, Hinata asintió, y yo estaba agradecido de dejarlo así.

Pasé a través de las fotografías, más de Shion y Jiraiya, hasta que me detuvo ante la negra figura de Danzo. "Ese ese Danzo. Él es el jefe de la manada cuando somos lobos. Ese es Obito junto a él. "Señalé al lobo marrón gris al lado de Danzo.

"Obito es como un tío loco o algo así. El maldice mucho".

"Suena muy bien."

"Es muy divertido." En realidad, yo debí haber dicho era muy divertido. Yo no sabía si ésta había sido su último año, o si aún podría tener otro verano.

Recordaba su risa, como una bandada de cuervos al despegar.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Hinata, preocupada.

Sacudí la cabeza, mirando a los lobos en las fotografías, tan claramente los animales veían a través de mis ojos humanos. Mi familia. Yo. Mi futuro. De alguna forma, las fotografías borraban una línea que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar todavía.

Me di cuenta de que Hinata tenía su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, su mejilla se apoyaba en mí, consolándome a pesar de que no podía entender lo que me estaba molestando.

"Me gustaría que los hubieras conocido", le dije, "cuando todo el mundo era humano." No sabía cómo explicarle la gran parte de mí que eran ellos, sus voces y rostros como seres humanos, y sus olores y formas como los lobos.

Que perdido me sentía ahora, el único que llevaba piel humana.

"Dime algo sobre ellos", dijo Hinata, su voz se ahogaba en contra de mi camiseta.

Dejé que mi mente revoloteara sobre mis recuerdos. "Jiraiya me enseñó a cazar cuando yo tenía ocho años. Lo odiaba." Recordé estar de pie en la sala de Jiraiya, mirando fijamente la primera helada del invierno cubrir las ramas de los árboles, brillante y parpadeante a la luz de la mañana. El patio trasero parecía un planeta peligroso y extraño.

"¿Por qué lo odiabas?" Preguntó Hinata.

"No me gustaba ver la sangre. No me gustaba lastimar las cosas. Yo tenía ocho años. "En mis recuerdos, parecía ser pequeño, inocente. Yo había pasado todo el verano anterior haciéndome creer que ese invierno, con Jiraiya, sería diferente, que no iba a cambiar y que me iba a seguir comiendo los huevos que cocinaba Jiraiya para siempre. Pero a manera en que las noches se hicieron más frías, incluso los cortos viajes afuera hacían temblar mis músculos, yo sabía que el momento en que sería incapaz de evitar el cambio venía pronto, y que

Jiraiya no estaría a mí alrededor para cocinarme por más tiempo. Pero eso no quería decir que me iría de buena gana.

"Entonces ¿Por qué cazar?" Preguntó Hinata, siempre lógica. "¿Por qué no solo dejar comida allí afuera para ustedes mismos?"

"Hah. Le hice la misma pregunta a Jiraiya, y Obito dijo: "Ya, y los mapaches y zarigüeyas, también?"

Hinata se rió, demasiado encantada.

Sentí una oleada de calor rodar por mis mejillas, se sentía bien el hablar con ella sobre la manada. Yo amaba el brillo en sus ojos, la rareza curiosa en su boca, ella sabía lo que yo era y quería saber más. Pero eso no quería decir que era correcto el decirle. Ella era alguien fuera de la manada. Jiraiya siempre había dicho siempre , a los únicos que tenemos que proteger es a nosotros mismos.

Pero Jiraiya no conocía a Hinata. Y Hinata no era solo una humana. Ella tal vez no había cambiado, pero había sido mordida y era loba en el interior. Tenía que serlo.

"¿Y qué pasó entonces?" Preguntó Hinata. "¿Qué fue lo que cazaste?"

"Conejos, por supuesto", le respondí. "Jiraiya me sacó mientras que Danzo los esperaba en una camioneta para recogerme después, en caso yo fuera inestable, lo suficiente para cambio de nuevo." No pude olvidar cómo Jiraiya me había detenido en la puerta antes de salir, doblándose para poder mirar a mi rostro. Estaba inmóvil, tratando de no pensar en cambiar y romperle el cuello a un conejo con los dientes. En decirle adiós a Jiraiya por el invierno. Él había tomado mi hombro y me dijo: "Naruto, lo siento. No te asustes."

Yo no había dicho nada, porque yo estaba pensando que hacía demasiado frío, y Jiraiya no cambiaría de nuevo después de cazar, y entonces yo no tenía a nadie que supiera cocinar bien los huevos. Jiraiya hizo huevos perfecto. Más que eso. Jiraiya me mantuvo. En aquel entonces, con las cicatrices en las muñecas aún tan frescas, que había estado tan peligrosamente cerca de la fractura en algo que no era ni humanos ni lobos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Dejaste de hablar."

Miré hacia arriba, me había dado cuenta de que había apartado la mirada.

"Camb. . . ".

Hinata presionó su barbilla en mi hombro, su voz era vacilante. Ella me hizo una pregunta, que me había pedido antes. "¿Te duele?"

Pensé en el lento proceso de agonía, la modificación, la flexión de los músculos, el abultamiento de la piel, la molienda de los huesos. Los adultos siempre habían tratado de ocultar sus cambios de mí. Pero no me daba miedo, sólo me compadecía, ya que incluso Jiraiya se quejaba de dolor.

Yo era un mal mentiroso, así que no me molesté en intentarlo. "Sí".

"Es algo que en me entristece pensar, que lo tuviste que hacer cundo solo eras un pequeño niño", dijo Hinata. Parpadeando sus brillantes ojos. "En realidad, me molesta mucho. Pobre pequeño Naruto." Me tocó la barbilla con un dedo y yo me apoyé en su mano.

Era como si tuviera ocho años otra vez. Me dolía el pecho, mi respiración era rápida.

"Muéstrame como soy", le pregunté a Hinata, inclinándole las fotos con ella.

"Por favor".

La dejé tomar la pila de mi mano y la vi ponerlas a la luz, pasando las fotos, en busca de una en particular. "Esta es mi favorita"

Miré a la foto que me había entregado. Como un lobo me vi, y tenía mis ojos, un lobo me seguía mirando desde el bosque, la luz del sol tocaba los bordes de su piel. La mire y la mire, esperando a que significara algo. Esperando un poco de reconocimiento. Parecía injusto que las identidades de los otros lobos estaban tan claras para mí en sus fotografías, pero que la mía se escondiera. ¿Qué había en esta foto, que hacía que los ojos de Hinata se iluminaran?

¿Y si no era yo? ¿Y si ella estaba enamorada de un lobo o de otro que pensaba que era yo? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

Hinata era ajena a mis dudas y malinterpretó mi silencio como fascinación.

Desplegó sus piernas y se puso de pie, frente a mí, luego pasó una mano por mi pelo. Levantó la palma de la mano a la nariz, inhalando profundamente.

"Sabes. . . aún hueles a lobo".

Y yo, en vez de decirle alguna cosa que me podría haber hecho sentir mejor. Le entregué la foto para que se la llevara. Hinata se detuvo en la puerta, apenas reflejada con la opaca luz gris de la mañana, y me volvió a mirar, a mis ojos, mi boca, mis manos, de tal manera que hizo sentir algo en mi interior y desató un nudo insoportable en él.

Yo no creía que perteneciera aquí en su mundo, un niño atrapado entre dos vidas, arrastrando los peligros de los lobos hacía mí, pero cuando ella dijo mi nombre, esperando a que yo la siguiera, supe en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa para quedarme aquí. . . con ella.

+.+.+.+

Pasé mucho tiempo rodeando el estacionamiento, después de dejar a Hinata.

Frustrado con Deidara, frustrado por la lluvia, frustrado con las limitaciones de mi cuerpo humano. Yo podía oler que un lobo había estado allí, sólo un ligero olor del rastro de un lobo, pero no podía localizar una dirección o incluso decir con certeza que había sido Deidara. Era como estar ciego.

Finalmente me di por vencido y finalmente, después de estar sentado en el coche durante varios minutos, decidí ceder a la atracción de la casa de Jiraiya.

Yo no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar en particular para iniciar la búsqueda de Deidara, pero el bosque detrás de la casa era un lugar lógico para encontrar a lobos en general. Así que me dirigí hacia mi vieja casa de verano.

Yo no sabía si Jiraiya había sido un humano este año, ni siquiera podía recordar claramente mi propios meses de verano. Los recuerdos se borraban entre sí hasta que se convertían en un compuesto de estaciones y olores, sus orígenes ocultos.

Jiraiya había estado cambiando por más tiempo que yo, por lo que parecía poco probable que él hubiera sido humano este año, cuando yo no lo había sido.

Pero también sentía que debería haber tenido más años de cambios de una forma a otra, más que esto. Yo no había estado cambiando por tan tiempo como él. ¿Cuándo mis veranos se habían ido?

Necesitaba a Jiraiya. Necesitaba su orientación. Yo quería saber por qué la bala me había hecho humano, quería saber cuánto tiempo más tenía con Hinata.

Necesitaba saber si este era el final.

"Tú eres el mejor de ellos", me había dicho una vez, y todavía recordaba la forma de su rostro cuando me lo dijo. Cuadrada, confiable y sólida. Un ancla en un mar agitado. Yo sabía lo que quería decir: el más humano de la manada.

Eso fue después de que hubiera visto a Hinata desde su columpio de llanta.

Pero cuando llegué a la casa, está todavía estaba vacía y oscura, y mis esperanzas se disiparon. Se me ocurrió que todos los otros lobos probablemente ya habían cambiado para el invierno, ya no quedaban muchos lobos jóvenes. A excepción de Deidara, ahora. El buzón estaba repleto de sobres y avisos de la oficina de correos notificándole a Jiraiya que recogiera más correo en la oficina principal. Lo tomé todo esto y lo puse en el coche de Hinata. Yo tenía una llave de su apartado postal, pero la tomaría más tarde. Me negaba a pensar que no volvería a ver de nuevo a Jiraiya.

Pero el hecho era que si Jiraiya no estaba por allí, a Deidara no le habían mostrado las reglas. Y alguien tenía que sacarle de la escuela y de la civilización hasta que detuviera sus imprevisibles cambios que venían con ser un lobo nuevo. Su muerte ya le había hecho bastante daño a la manada. Yo no iba a dejar que nos expusiera, ya fuera cambiando en público o mordiendo a alguien.

Ya que Deidara ya había hecho una visita a la escuela, me decidí a operar bajo la suposición de que él también había tratado de volver a casa, así que me dirigí hacia el hogar de los Haruno. No era ningún secreto en el lugar donde él vivía, todo el mundo en el pueblo conocía la enorme mansión de estilo Tudor que podría ser vista desde la carretera. La única mansión en Konoha. Yo no creía que nadie estuviera en casa a esta hora del día, pero de todos modos estacione la camioneta bronco de Hinata aproximadamente a media milla de distancia por si acaso y atravesé el bosque de pinos a pie.

Efectivamente, la casa estaba vacía, aparecía ante mí como una gran estructura de un cuento viejo. Al dar un rápido tour por las puertas apareció el olor inconfundible de lobo.

Yo no podía decir si él estaba adentro, o como yo, había venido mientras todo el mundo estaba fuera y ya había regresado a los bosques. Recordando lo vulnerable que era en mi forma humana, me di la vuelta y olfateé el aire, buscando entre los pinos una señal de vida. Nada. O al menos nada lo suficientemente cerca como para que mis sentidos humanos pudieran reconocerlo.

Ya que era una acción de rigor, entré en la casa para ver si Deidara estaba allí, o tal vez ya secuestrado en una habitación cerrada reservada para los monstruos.

Tampoco estaba orgulloso de mi trabajo al entrar a la casa, hice añicos una ventana en la puerta de atrás con un ladrillo y me ti la mano a través del agujero irregular y gire la perilla.

Ya en el interior, busque de nuevo en el aire. Pensé que olía a lobo, pero era débil y un poco rancio. No estaba seguro de por qué Deidara podría oler de esa manera, pero seguí el rastro a través de la casa. Mi camino me condujo a un conjunto masivo de puertas de roble, estaba seguro de que el camino me estaba llevando a otra parte.

Cuidadosamente la empujé para abrirla, entonces respiró hondo.

El salón de la entrada estaba lleno de animales. Rellenos. Y no eran de peluche.

El tenue cuarto tenía un techo alto y daba la sensación de una exposición de museo: Animales de América del Norte, o algún tipo de santuario a la muerte.

Mi mente buscaba letras de canciones, pero sólo pudo formar una sola frase: Llevamos las sonrisas de los muertos.

Me estremecí

En la media luz que se filtraba por lo alto de las ventanas redondas encima de mi cabeza, parecía como si no hubiera suficientes animales para llenar el arca de Noé. Allí había un zorro, rígidamente con una codorniz rellena en su boca. Y por allá un oso negro, pasando por encima de mí con las garras extendidas. Un lince, arrastrándose eternamente a lo largo de un tapete. Y un oso polar, con peces disecados en sus patas. ¿Se podía disecar un pez? Yo nunca lo había considerado.

Y entonces, en medio de una manada de ciervos de todos los tamaños y formas, vi la fuente del olor que había detectado anteriormente: Un lobo mirando sobre su hombro hacia mí, enseñando sus dientes, ojos de vidrio amenazantes. Caminé hacia él, alcanzando a tocar su frágil piel. Bajo mis dedos, el olor rancio florecía, liberando secretos a mi nariz, y reconocí el aroma único de mi bosque. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños, y di un paso atrás, rastreando la piel. Era uno de nosotros. Tal vez no. Tal vez sólo un lobo.

Excepto que nunca antes había conocido a un lobo normal en nuestros bosques.

¿Quién eras? "Le susurré. Pero la única característica común entre las dos formas de un hombre lobo eran los ojos, hacía tiempo que habían sido extraídos y remplazados por un par de los de vidrio. Me preguntaba si Yahiko, quien fue acribillado a balazos la noche en que fue asesinado, se uniría a este lobo en este macabro zoológico. La sola idea retorció mi estómago.

Miré alrededor de la sala una vez más y después me retiré hacia la puerta principal. Cada pedazo de mi parte animal que todavía quedaba en mí me gritaba para que me alejara de este olor a muerte que llenaba la sala. Deidara no estaba aquí y yo no tenía ninguna razón para quedarme.

HINATA

"Buenos días." Papá me miró mientras servía café en un termo de viaje. Él estaba muy bien vestido para ser sábado, probablemente estaba tratando de vender alguna acción a alguno de sus inversionistas ricos. "Tengo que encontrarme con Zaji en la oficina a las ocho y media. Sobre el hotel VientoHogar".

Yo parpadeó varias veces, mis ojos estaban vidriosos. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía pegajoso y lento aún con sueño. "No te entiendo, aún no estoy despierta. "A través de mi niebla, sentí una punzada de culpa por no ser más amigable; en realidad no lo había visto desde hacía días, ni mucho menos realmente hablado con él. Naruto y yo habíamos pasado la noche anterior hablando sobre el extraño cuarto de animales disecados en casa de los Haruno y preguntándonos donde iba hacer Deidara su siguiente aparición. Esta mañana ordinaria con papá se sentía como un retorno brusco a mi vida antes de Naruto.

Papá me hizo un gesto con la cafetera. "¿Quieres un poco de esto?"

Moví mis manos y solo señalé. "Sólo viértelo allí. Enseguida me lo tomo.

¿Dónde está mamá?" No la había escuchado hacer ruido en el piso de arriba.

Cuando mamá se preparaba para salir de la casa, normalmente requería de una gran cantidad de golpes indiscriminados y ruidosos que indicaban el arrastre del calzado por la habitación.

"Fue a una galería en Hi no Kuni."

"¿Por qué salió tan temprano?"Papá no respondió, estaba mirando por encima mi cabeza hacia la televisión, esta mostraba uno de esos programas de entrevista de la mañana. El invitado del programa, que vestía en color caqui, estaba rodeado por todo tipo de animales bebés en cajas y jaulas. Esto me recordó a la habitación de los animales que Naruto había descrito. Papá frunció el ceño cuando uno de los dos anfitriones con cautela acarició una zarigüeya bebé, la cual silbaba. Me aclaré la garganta. "Papá, podrías servirme una taza de café o juro que moriré".

Papá, aun viendo la televisión, busco en el armario una taza. Sus dedos encontraron mi favorita, una taza azul, que uno de los amigos de mamá había hecho y la empujó hacía la cafetera a través del mostrador para mí. El vapor se precipitó en mi cara mientras lo servía.

"Así que Hinata, ¿cómo está la escuela?", Me pregunté a mí misma.

Papá asintió, con los ojos ahora centrados en él bebe Koala que luchaba por liberarse de los brazos del invitado.

"Oh, está bien", seguí hablando, y papá hizo un pequeño murmullo para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Yo añadí: "Nada especial, aparte del grupo de pandas que llevaron, y los profesores que nos abandonaron a caníbales salvajes", hice una pausa para ver si ya había llamado su atención, al no ver ningún resultado insistí " Después todo el edificio se incendió, hubo mucho drama, y después solo sexo sexo sexo sexo".

Los ojos de papá saltaron bruscamente, y se volvió hacia mí frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste que te estaban enseñando en la escuela?"

Bueno, al menos había captado más de lo que yo le había dado crédito.

"Nada interesante. Estamos escribiendo historias cortas para inglés. No tengo ningún talento para escribir ficción".

"Ficción acerca de sexo", preguntó él, dudoso.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Se te hace tarde papá."

Papá se rascó la barbilla. "Eso me recuerda que necesito regresar el limpiador a kizashi. ¿Lo has visto?"

"¿Tú necesitas regresar el limpiador a quién?"

"El limpiador para armas. Creo que lo puse en el mostrador, o tal vez debajo de él": Se agachó y empezó a rebuscar en el gabinete debajo del fregadero.

Yo fruncí el ceño. "¿Por tienes limpiador para armas?"

Señalo al estudio. "Para la pistola."

Campanas de alerta sonaban en mi cabeza. Yo sabía que mi padre tenía un rifle, este colgaba de la pared del estudio. Pero yo no recordaba haberlo visto limpiándolo. Se limpian las armas después de que las utilizas, ¿no es así? "¿Por qué pediste prestado un limpiador?"

"Kizashi me lo prestó para limpiar mi rifle después de que salimos. Sé que debería limpiarlo más a menudo, pero no pienso en eso cuando no lo estoy usando."

"¿Kizashi Haruno?" Le pregunté.

El sacó la cabeza del gabinete, con una botella en la mano. "Sí".

"¿Tú fuiste de cacería con Kizashi Haruno? Ese eras tú el otro día?" Mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. Recé para que él dijera no.

Papá me lanzó una mirada. El tipo de mirada que usaba para decir algo como Hinata, por lo general eres razonable. "Algo tenía que hacerse Hinata".

"¿Tú fuiste parte de ese grupo de caza? ¿El que fue tras de los lobos?", pregunté. "No puedo creer que tú. . ." La imagen de Papá arrastrándose a través de los árboles, con su rifle en su mano, los lobos huyendo frente a él, de repente parecía muy fuerte, y tenía que detenerla.

"Hinata, lo hice también por ti" dijo él.

Mi voz salió muy suave. "¿Le disparaste a alguno de ellos?"

Papá pareció darse cuenta de que la pregunta era importante. "Disparos de advertencia," dijo.

Yo no sabía si era verdad o no, pero yo no quería hablar más con él. Sacudí mi cabeza y me di la vuelta.

"No te pongas de mal humor", dijo papá. Me quedé inmóvil cuando lo dijo, recogió su café y su maletín. "Pórtate bien. Nos vemos después. "

De pie en la cocina, con las manos alrededor de la taza azul, escuche como el coche de papá encendía en la entrada y luego desaparecía lentamente.

Después de que se había ido, la casa se instaló en su conocido silencio, era tan confortante como deprimente. Podría haber sido cualquier otra mañana, sólo el silencio y el café en mis manos, pero no lo era. La voz de papá disparos de advertencia, todavía flotaba en el aire.

Él sabía lo que yo sentía por los lobos, y aun así había actuado a mis espaldas y hecho planes con Kizashi Haruno.

La traición me dolía.

Un suave ruido suave de la puerta llamó mi atención. Naruto estaba de pie en el pasillo, con el pelo mojado y desaliñado después de una ducha con sus ojos puestos en mí.

Había una pregunta escrita en todo mi rostro, pero yo no le dije nada. Me preguntaba lo que papá haría si supiera de Naruto.

Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana y de la tarde revisando mi tarea de Inglés mientras que Naruto estaba recostado en el sofá, con una novela en la mano. Era una especie de ligera tortura el estar en la misma habitación con él, pero separados de manera bastante efectiva por un libro de texto. Después de varias horas sólo interrumpidas por una breve pausa para el almuerzo, yo no pude soportarlo más.

"Siento como si estuviéramos perdiendo nuestro tiempo juntos", le confesé.

Naruto no me contestó, y me di cuenta de que no me había escuchado. Repetí mi declaración, y el parpadeó, lentamente sus ojos se centraron en mí mientras regresaba del mundo donde había estado sumergido y dijo: "Estoy feliz solo por estar aquí contigo. Eso es suficiente".

Estudié su rostro durante un largo rato, tratando de decidir si realmente lo sentía.

Fijándose en su número de página, Naruto dobló cuidadosamente la orilla de la página y dijo: "¿Quieres ir algún sitio? Si ya te cansaste de estudiar, podríamos ir a hurgar a la casa de Jiraiya, para ver si Deidara ha regresado por allí."

Me agradaba la idea. Desde la aparición de Deidara en la escuela, me sentía intranquila acerca de dónde y cómo se presentaría la próxima vez. "¿Crees que él estará ahí?"

"Yo no lo sé. Los lobos nuevos siempre parecían encontrar su camino hacia allá, y ahí es donde la manada tiende a vivir, en ese tramo de la frontera del bosque detrás de la casa", dijo Naruto. "Sería bueno pensar que finalmente él hubiera encontrado su camino hacia la manada." Su rostro parecía preocupado, pero no llegó a decir por qué. Yo sabía por qué yo quería que Deidara encajara en la manada, no quería que nadie expusiera a los lobos por lo que eran. Pero Naruto parecía estar preocupado por algo más grande e innombrable.

En la luz de oro de la tarde, manejé la camioneta bronco hacia la casa de Jiraiya, mientras Naruto me daba las instrucciones. Teníamos que seguir el tortuoso camino alrededor de la frontera del bosque por alrededor de treinta y cinco minutos para llegar a la casa. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se extendía el bosque hasta que se lo rodeamos. Creo que tenía mucho sentido,

¿De qué otra manera se podría ocultar a una manada completa de los lobos, sin cientos de hectáreas despobladas para ayudar? Acerqué la bronco a la entrada hasta llegar a la fachada de ladrillo. Las ventanas oscuras parecían ser unos ojos cerrados, la casa estaba abrumadoramente vacía. Cuando Naruto abrió su puerta, el dulce aroma de los pinos que resguardaban el patio llegó a mi nariz.

"Bonita casa." Me quedé mirando las altas ventanas que brillaban en el sol de la tarde. Una casa de ladrillo de este tamaño fácilmente podría imponerse, pero no había un ambiente que te hiciera sentir así, tal vez la expansión de los setos cortados de igual manera al frente o el comedero de pájaros que estaba desgastado y que parecía que había surgido del césped. Era una especie de cómodo lugar. Parecía el tipo de lugar que crearía a un muchacho como Naruto.

Le pregunté, "¿Cómo lo consiguió Jiraiya?"

Él frunció el ceño. ¿La casa? Él solía ser un abogado de hombres ricos, así que él tiene dinero. Él compró la casa para la manada".

"Eso es muy generoso de su parte", le dije y cerré la puerta del coche.

"¡Maldición!".

Naruto se inclinó sobre el techo de la camioneta y me miró. "¿Qué?"

"Deje las llaves en el coche. Mi cerebro estaba en piloto automático".

Naruto se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia. "Jiraiya tiene un Slim-jim en la casa (Slim-jim: herramienta de desbloqueo que se utiliza para abrir los automóviles sin necesidad de la llave), podemos tomarla cuando volvamos del bosque".

"¿Un Slim-Jim? Que apropiado", le dije, sonriéndole. "Me gusta los hombres con habilidades ocultas".

"Bueno. . . aquí tienes uno", respondió Naruto. El volvió su rostro hacia los árboles en el patio trasero. "¿Estás lista para entrar?"

La idea era a la vez convincente y aterradora. Yo no había estado en el bosque desde la noche de la caza, y antes de eso, había estado ahí la tarde en que había visto a Deidara con los demás lobos. Parecía que sólo los recuerdos de estos bosques estaban llenos de violencia.

Me di cuenta de que Naruto estaba extendiendo su mano hacia mí. "¿Tienes miedo?"

Me preguntaba si había una manera de tomar su mano sin admitir mi miedo.

No era precisamente miedo. Sólo una emoción que se arrastraba a lo largo de mi piel y levantaba el vello de mis brazos. El aire era fresco, no el típico aire muerto del invierno. Eso facilitaba el que hubiera mucha comida para los lobos sin que tuvieran que atacarnos. Los lobos son animales tímidos.

Naruto me tomó de la mano, su agarre era firme y su piel se sentía caliente contra el fresco aire de otoño. Sus ojos me estudiaban, grandes y luminosos en el resplandor de la tarde, y por un momento me encontré inmersa en su mirada, recordando esos ojos que estudiaba cuando eran parte del rostro de un lobo. "No tenemos que buscarlo en este momento", dijo él.

"Yo quiero ir." Era verdad. Una parte de mí quería ver donde Naruto viva durante estos meses fríos cuando no merodeaba por el límite de nuestro patio trasero.

Y una parte de mí, la parte que le dolía la pérdida cuando la manada aullaba por la noche, me estaba rogando que siguiera ese ligero aroma de la manada a través del bosque. Todo eso pesaba en mí más que cualquier pedazo de mí ansiedad. Para probar mi voluntad, me dirigí hacia el patio trasero, llegando al límite del bosque, sin soltar la mano de Naruto.

"Ellos se mantendrán alejados de nosotros", dijo Naruto, como si todavía tuviera que convencerme. "Deidara es el único que se acercaría a nosotros."

Miré hacia él con la ceja levantada. "Sí. . . acerca de eso. Él no va a venir hacia nosotros con mucha ferocidad tipo película de terror, ¿o sí?"

"No te convierte en monstruo. Sólo se te quita tus inhibiciones, dijo Naruto.

"¿Acaso era muy agresivo cuando estaba en la escuela?"

Yo, al igual que el resto de la escuela, había oído la historia de cómo Deidara había mandado a un chico al hospital después de una fiesta, yo lo había descartado como chisme hasta que vi al chico con mis propios ojos, caminando por los pasillos con la mitad de su cara todavía hinchada. Deidara no necesitaba de una transformación para convertirse en un monstruo.

Le hice una mueca. "Él era un poco agresivo. . . sí."

"Si te hace sentir mejor," dijo Naruto, no creo que él esté aquí. Aunque realmente espero que aparezca."

Así que entramos en el bosque. Este era un tipo diferente de bosque de aquél que limitaba con el patio de mis padres. Estos árboles estaban muy apretados, la maleza se mezclaba entre los troncos como si los estuviera sosteniendo.

Zarzas atrapaba mis jeans, y Naruto se detenía a recoger fresas de nuestros tobillos. No vimos ningún signo de Deidara, o de cualquiera de los lobos, durante nuestro lento progreso. De hecho, no pensaba que Naruto estuviera haciendo un muy buen trabajo de exploración de los bosques que nos rodeaban. Tuve una gran actuación al pretender que no me daba cuenta de que él se detenía a mirarme cada pocos segundos. . .

No mucho tiempo después me encontré enredando mi cabello con un par de ramas, que tiraban de él dolorosamente. Naruto se detuvo para quitármelas.

"Se pondrá mejor", prometió. Era dulce que él pensara que esto iba a asustarme lo suficiente como para regresa al coche. Como si yo tuviera algo mejor que hacer que ver como cuidadosamente el sacudía las ramas y los mechones de mi pelo.

"No estoy preocupada por eso," le aseguré. "Solo estoy pensando que nunca sabríamos si alguien más estuviera por aquí. Los bosques pueden continuar infinitamente."

Naruto pasó los dedos por mi cabello como si estuviera más rebabas del árbol, aunque yo sabía que ya se habían ido todas, y probablemente él también lo sabía. Hizo una pausa y me sonrió, y luego inhaló profundamente. "No huele a que estemos solos".

Y yo sabía que él me miraba, esperando para que yo lo comprobara, a que admitiera que si lo intentara, yo podía oler el aroma de la vida oculta, de la manada a nuestro alrededor. En su lugar, tomé su mano de nuevo y le dije

"Guíame, sabueso."

La expresión de Naruto se volvió un poco nostálgica, pero él me llevó a través de la maleza, hasta una colina. Tal como lo prometió, era aún mejor. Las espinas se adelgazaron y los árboles crecían más altos y más rectos, sus ramas no comenzaban sino hasta unos pocos metros sobre nuestras cabezas. El blanco de la corteza de los abedules pelados parecía de mantequilla a la luz que penetraba por la tarde, y sus hojas parecían de oro delicado. Me volví a Naruto, y sus ojos reflejaban el mismo azul brillante.

Me detuve en seco. Era mi bosque. El bosque de oro a donde siempre había imaginaba huir. Naruto, viendo mi cara, dejó caer su mano de la mía y dio un paso atrás para mirarme.

"Hogar", dijo él. Creo que él estaba esperando para que yo dijera algo. O tal vez no me estaba esperando que yo dijera algo. Tal vez lo vio en mi rostro. Yo no tenía nada que decir, solo miraba la luz brillante a nuestro alrededor y a las hojas que colgaban de las ramas como plumas.

"Hey." Naruto me cogió del brazo, mirando a ambos lados de mi rostro, como si estuviera buscando algunas lágrimas. "Te ves triste."

Me volví lentamente en círculo, el aire parecía moteado y vibrante a mí alrededor. Le dije: "Yo siempre solía imaginar venir aquí, cuando era pequeña.

No puedo imaginar cómo lo habría podido ver." Probablemente no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo, pero yo seguí hablando, tratando de razonar. "El bosque detrás de mi casa no se parece a este. No hay abedules. Ni hojas amarillas. No sé cómo lo puedo reconocer."

"Tal vez alguien te hablo de él".

"Creo que recordaría si alguien me dijera cada pequeño detalle sobre esta parte del bosque, hasta el color del este cielo brillante. Yo ni siquiera sé cómo alguien podría haberme dicho todo eso. "

Naruto dijo: "yo te hable de él. Los lobos tienen formas divertidas de comunicación. Mostrándose imágenes entre ellos, cuando están cerca uno del otro".

Me volví hacia donde él estaba de pie, una mancha oscura contra la luz, y lo mire fijamente. "Tú no te vas a detener, ¿verdad?" le pregunte.

Naruto sólo me miró intensamente, la silenciosa mirada lupina que yo conocía tan bien, triste e intensa.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que regresar a eso?"

"Tú fuiste mordida." Él camino lentamente en círculo alrededor mío, arrastrando las hojas con su pie, y mirándome debajo de sus amarillas cejas.

"¿Y?" pregunte.

"Así que es acerca de quién eres. Se trata de ser uno de nosotros. Tú no podrías haber reconocido este lugar si no fueras un lobo también Hinata.

Sólo uno de nosotros hubiera sido capaz de ver lo que yo te mostré." Su voz era tan seria, sus ojos tan intensos. "Yo no podría, no podría ni siquiera hablar contigo en este momento si no fueras como nosotros. Se supone que no debemos hablar sobre lo que somos con la gente normal. No es como si tuviéramos muchas reglas para vivir, pero Jiraiya me dijo que esa es una regla que no se puede romper. "

Eso no tiene sentido para mí. "¿Por qué no?"

Naruto no dijo nada, pero sus dedos tocaron su cuello, donde le habían disparado, mientras lo hacía, yo vi las pálidas y brillantes cicatrices en su muñeca. Me parecía mal que para alguien tan dulce como Naruto, él tuviera que portar siempre la evidencia de la violencia humana. Me estremecí con el frío cada vez mayor de la tarde. La voz de Naruto era suave. "Jiraiya me contaba historias. La gente nos mata en todo tipo de maneras horribles. Morimos en los laboratorios, nos disparan y nos envenenan. Podría ser la ciencia lo que nos cambia, Hinata, pero todo lo que las personas ven es magia. Creo en lo que dice Jiraiya. No podemos decirle a la gente, no a los que no son como nosotros".

Yo le dije: "Yo no cambio Naruto. Yo no soy realmente como tú." La decepción hizo un nudo en mi garganta, uno que no podía tragar.

Él no contestó. Nos quedamos juntos en el bosque durante un largo rato antes de que el suspirara y hablara de nuevo.

"Después de que te mordieron, yo sabía lo que pasaría. Esperé a que cambiaras, cada noche, para poderte traer de vuelta y evitar que te lastimaran." Una ráfaga de viento frío levanto su pelo y envió una lluvia de hojas de oro brillando a su alrededor. El extendió sus brazos, dejándolos caer en sus manos. El parecía un ángel de la oscuridad, en un bosque de otoño eterno. "¿Sabías que puedes tener un día feliz por cada una de estas que atrapas?"

Yo no sabía lo que quería decir, incluso después de que abrió el puño y me mostrara la hoja arrugada en su mano.

"Un día feliz por cada hoja que atrapes." La voz de Naruto era suave.

Vi los bordes de las hojas, poco a poco ondeando en la brisa." ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste?"

Hubiera sido insoportablemente romántico, si él hubiera tenido la valentía de mirarme a la cara y decírmelo, pero en su lugar, bajó la vista al suelo y a sus botas desgastadas que se paraban sobre las hojas, un sinfín de posibilidades para días felices en el suelo. "Nunca he dejado de esperar".

Y yo también debí haber dicho algo romántico, pero tampoco tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Así, que en vez de eso, vi la forma tímida en la que se chupaba el labio y la manera en que estudiaba las hojas, y después le dije: "Eso debe haber sido muy aburrido."

Naruto se echó a reír, una risa divertida. "Tu solías leer mucho. Y pasabas mucho tiempo dentro de la ventana de la cocina, donde no te podía ver muy bien."

"¿Y no suficiente tiempo desnuda delante de la ventana de mi habitación?" Yo me burlé.

Naruto se puso rojo. "Eso", dijo él, "no es el punto de esta conversación."

Sonreí dulcemente por su vergüenza, y comencé a caminar de nuevo, levantando algunas hojas doradas. Oí que lagunas de ellas raspaban detrás de mí. "¿Y me puedes decir de nuevo cuál era el punto?"

"¡Olvídalo!" Dijo Naruto. "¿Te gusta este lugar o no?"

Me detuve en seco, girando hacia él. "Hey." Lo señale, alzó las cejas y se detuvo en seco también. "Tú no creías que Deidara estaría aquí, ¿verdad?" pregunte.

Sus gruesas y amarillas cejas se acercaron aún más.

"¿En verdad tenías la intención de buscarlo?"

El alzó sus manos, rindiéndose. "¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"Tú solo estabas tratando de ver si yo lo podía reconocer, ¿no es así?" di un paso más, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, incluso sin todavía tocarlo, el frío cada vez aumentaba cada vez más.

"Tú de alguna manera me hablaste sobre esto. ¿Cómo me lo pudiste mostrar?"

"Sigo tratando de explicártelo. Pero tú no quieres escucharlo, porque eres terca. Es la forma en que hablamos, es la única manera de expresar lo que tenemos. Sólo son imágenes. Sólo sencillas imágenes. Tú has cambiado, Hinata. Sólo que tu piel no lo ha hecho. Quiero que me creas." Tenía las manos aún en alto, pero estaba empezando a sonreírme, y se reflejaba en la luz.

"Así que sólo me trajiste aquí para ver esto." Di un paso adelante de nuevo, y él dio un paso atrás.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Con falsas pretensiones." Otro paso adelante y otro hacia atrás. La sonrisa se amplió.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta?"

"Cuando sabía perfectamente que nadie más vendría."

Sus dientes brillaban en su sonrisa. "¿Te gusta?"

Sonreí. "Tú sabes que lo amo. Sabías que yo lo haría." Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, y él me agarró de las muñecas. Por un momento nos quedamos ahí, él mirándome con la media sonrisa capturada en su rostro, y yo mirándolo también: Solo éramos un chico y una chica.

Hubiera sido el momento perfecto para besarme, pero no lo hizo. Él sólo me miró y me miró, y para cuando me di cuenta de que bien podría besarlo yo, me di cuenta de que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

Naruto bajó lentamente mis muñecas y las liberó. "Estoy contento de que te guste", dijo, en voz muy baja.

Mis brazos aún colgaban de los costados, justo donde Naruto los había puesto. Entristecí. "Se suponía que me besarías."

"Pensé en ello." Respondió.

Yo solo me quedé mirando a la forma suave y triste de sus labios, lucían igual que su voz. Probablemente lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería que él me besara y lo estúpido que era el que yo lo deseara así. "¿Por qué no lo haces?"

Él se inclinó y me dio el más ligero de los besos. Sus labios, frescos y secos, siempre muy respetuosos y muy desesperantes. "Tengo que entrar pronto", susurró. "Está haciendo más frío".

Por primera vez presté atención al viento helado que cortaba en mis mangas largas. Una de las ráfagas de viento arrojó miles de hojas que caían de nuevo en el aire, y por un segundo, pensé que olía a lobo.

Naruto se estremeció.

Mirándole a la cara en la penumbra, de repente me di cuenta de que sus ojos tenían miedo.

NARUTO

Nosotros no corrimos hacia la casa. Correr habría significado reconocer algo que yo no estaba dispuesto hacer frente con ella a mi lado, algo que yo era. . .

En su lugar, caminamos con pasos grandes, hojas y ramas se rompían bajo nuestros pies, nuestros alientos ahogaban los otros sonidos de la noche. Esta era fría y serpenteaba bajo mi cuello, sentía el endurecimiento de la piel convirtiéndose en piel de gallina.

Si no soltaba su mano, estaría bien.

Un giro erróneo nos llevaría lejos de la casa, pero yo no podía concentrarme en los árboles que me rodeaban. Mi visión brillaba con los recuerdos de humanos cambiando bruscamente a lobos, cientos de cambios que había presenciado durante mis años con la manada. El recuerdo de la primera vez que había visto cambiar a Jiraiya estaba grabada en mi mente, era más real que la puesta de sol rojo que gritaba a través de los árboles en frente de mí y Hinata. Me acordé de la blanca y fría luz que entraba por las ventanas de la sala en casa de Jiraiya, y recordé la línea de sus hombros que se sacudía mientras él tomaba un armas de la parte trasera del sofá.

Me quedé junto a él, mirándolo, no había palabras en mi boca.

"¡Sáquenlo de aquí!" Jiraiya gritó, con la cara hacia el pasillo, pero con los ojos cerrados. "¡Obito, llévate a Naruto fuera de aquí!"

Los dedos de Obito que en ese entonces rodeaban mi brazo eran tan ajustados como los dedos de Hinata que me tomaban ahora, tirando de mí a través de los bosques, conduciéndonos de nuevo sobre el camino que habíamos tomando antes. La Noche se acurrucaba en los árboles, esperando alcanzarnos, fría y negra. Pero Hinata no apartó la mirada del sol que brillaba a través de los árboles mientras se dirigía hacia él.

La aureola brillante del sol me cegó, haciendo siluetas entre los árboles, y de repente yo tenía siete años de nuevo. Vi la estrella de mi colcha tan claramente que me tropecé. Mis dedos se agarraron de la tela, arrugándola y rompiéndola entre mis manos.

"¡Mamá!" Mi voz se quebró en la segunda sílaba. "Mamá, me voy a enfermar!"

Yo estaba enredado en el suelo entre mantas y el ruido y vómitos, temblores y arañaba el suelo, tratando de aferrarme a algo, cuando mi madre llegó a la puerta de la habitación, era una silueta familiar. La miré, mi mejilla se apoyaba contra el suelo, yo empezaba a decir su nombre, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

Ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y me miró cambiar por primera vez.

"Por fin, dijo Hinata, desgarrando mi cerebro de nuevo hacia los bosques que nos rodeaban. Había perdido su aliento, como si hubiéramos estado corriendo.

"Ahí está la casa."

No podía dejar que Hinata me viera cambiar. Yo no podía cambiar ahora.

Seguí la mirada de Hinata hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Jiraiya, un destello cálido de color rojo marrón en esta fría noche azul.

Y ahora yo estaba corriendo.

A dos pasos del auto, todas mis esperanzas de entrar en calor en la bronco fueron aplastados en el momento en que le tomó a Hinata inútilmente tirar de la puerta cerrada. En el interior, las llaves se sacudieron con la fuerza de su esfuerzo. El rostro de Hinata se torció con frustración.

"Vamos a tener que probar con la casa", dijo ella.

Nosotros no teníamos que forzar la entrada en la casa de Jiraiya. El siempre dejaba una llave de repuesto pegada en la pared de la puerta de atrás. Traté de no pensar en las llaves del coche colgando en el encendido de la bronco, si las tuviéramos, yo ya habría entrado en calor. Mis manos temblaban mientras yo tomaba la llave de repuesto y trataba de introducirla en el cerrojo. Yo ya me estaba haciendo daño.

Yo simplemente no podía dejar de temblar.

Hinata cuidadosamente me quitó la llave, Ni siquiera un mínimo de miedo, aunque ella tenía que saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró una de sus manos cálidas sobre mí, tratando de ahuyentar el frío y mis temblores, con la otra mano, ella metió la llave en el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Dios, por favor que la planta este encendida. Por favor, que la calefacción este encendida.

Su mano estaba en mi codo, empujándome dentro de la oscura cocina. Yo no podía arrojar el frío, se aferraba a cada pedazo de mí. Mis músculos empezaron a sufrir calambres y puse mis dedos sobre mi cara, con los hombros encogidos.

"No", dijo Hinata, su voz era aún firme, como si estuviera respondiendo una simple pregunta. "No, ven, vamos."

Ella me apartó de la puerta y la cerró detrás de mí. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de la pared junto a la puerta, encontrando los interruptores de luz, y, milagrosamente las luces se encendieron, iluminado todo en color fluorescente.

Hinata me tomo de nuevo, arrastrándome más lejos de la puerta, pero yo no quería moverme. Yo sólo quería hacerme bolita y rendirme "No puedo, Hinata, ya no puedo."

Yo no sé si le había dicho eso en voz alta o no, pero ella no me escucho de todos modos. En cambio, ella me sentó en el suelo directamente encima de una rejilla de ventilación, y se quitó la chaqueta para envolverla alrededor de mis hombros y en encima de mi cabeza. Luego se sentó delante de mí y puso mis frías manos sobre su cuerpo.

Sacudí y apreté los dientes para evitar temblar, intentando concentrarme en ella, en ser humano, en calentarme. Ella estaba diciendo algo, yo no podía entenderla. Su voz era demasiado fuerte. Todo era demasiado fuerte. Olía aquí adentro. Estaba tan cerca, su olor explotaba en mis narices. Me dolía. Todo me hacía daño. Me quejé, muy suavemente.

Ella se levantó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo, con las manos golpeando los interruptores de la luz mientras lo hacía, y luego ella desapareció. Yo Gemí y puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas. No, no, no, no. Yo ya ni siquiera sabía por lo que se suponía debía estar luchando. ¿El dolor? ¿Los temblores?

Ella estaba de vuelta. Tenía las manos mojadas, me tomó de las muñecas y su boca se movía, su voz sonaba fuerte pero era indescifrable. Los sonidos eran para los oídos de alguien. La miré fijamente, y ella me empujó de nuevo, era más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba que era. Me puse de pie, y mi altura de alguna manera me sorprendía. Después me estremecí con tanta violencia que su chaqueta se me cayó de los hombros. El aire frío golpeaba mi cuello y me estremecía tanto que y casi me fui sobre mis rodillas.

La chica me agarró aún más fuerte y me llevó tomado de los brazos, hablando todo el tiempo, en voz baja, haciendo sonidos relajantes. Ella me empujó hacia una puerta y el calor emanaba de su interior. Dios, no. no. no. Traté de salir y luchó contra sus brazos, mis ojos estaban fijos en la pared del cuarto de azulejos. Una bañera estaba delante de mí, parecía una tumba. El vapor salía del agua, el calor era tentador y maravilloso, pero cada parte de mi cuerpo se resistió.

"¡Naruto, no trates de luchar contra mí! Lo siento. Lo siento, pero no sé qué otra cosa pueda hacer".

Mis ojos aún estaban fijos en la bañera, y aferré mis dedos al borde de la puerta. "Por favor", susurre.

En mi cabeza, las manos me sujetaban dentro de la bañera, las manos que olían a infancia y a la familiaridad de abrazos y sábanas limpias y todo lo que yo siempre había conocido. Me empujaron dentro del agua. Hacía calor, la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba caliente. Las voces contaban juntas, estas no decían mi nombre. Corta. Corta. Corta. Corta. Ellos hacían agujeros en mi piel, dejando salir lo que estaba dentro. El agua tenía franjas de color rojas tenues.

Yo grité, luché, grité. Ellos no hablaban. La mujer gritó dentro del agua mientras me sujetaba hacia dentro de ella. Yo soy Naruto, les dije, sosteniendo mi rostro sobre el agua roja. Soy Naruto. Soy Naruto. Soy. . .

"¡Naruto!" La chica me arrancó de la puerta y la empujé contra la pared, me tropecé y caí dentro de la bañera. Ella me empujó mientras yo luchaba para recuperar mi equilibrio, ella envío mi cabeza contra la pared y dentro del agua hirviendo.

Me quedé inmóvil, hundiéndome, el agua se cerraba sobre mi cara, hirviendo mi piel, hirviendo mi cuerpo, ahogando mis temblores. Hinata levantó suavemente mi cabeza fuera del agua, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, con un pie en la bañera detrás de mí. Estaba empapada y temblando.

"Naruto", dijo ella. "Dios, ¡lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento! Yo no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Por favor perdóname. Lo siento."

Yo no podía dejar de temblar, mis dedos se aferraban en el borde de la bañera.

Yo quería salir, quería que ella me abrazara para poder sentirme seguro.

Quería olvidarme de la sangre que corría por las cicatrices en mis muñecas.

"Sácame de aquí" susurré. "Por favor, sácame".

"¿Está lo suficientemente caliente?" pregunto ella Yo no podía contestar. Me estaba desangrando. Apreté los puños y los llevé hacia mi pecho. Cada caricia de agua sobre mis muñecas enviaba una nueva ola de escalofríos a través de mí. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor.

"Voy a encontrar el termostato y subir la temperatura. Naruto, tienes que quedarte allí hasta que yo vuelva con toallas. Lo siento mucho."

Cerré los ojos.

Pasé toda una vida con la cabeza apenas por encima del agua, incapaz de moverme, y luego Hinata volvió, sostenía una pila de toallas que no se coordinaban. Se arrodilló en la bañera para alcanzarme, la oí hacer un murmullo detrás de mi cabeza. Me sentía caer por el desagüe junto con el agua de color rojo "remolinos".

"No puedo sacarte si no me ayudas. ¡Por favor, Naruto!." Ella me miró como si estuviera esperando a que me moviera. El agua drenaba lejos de mis muñecas, los hombros, la espalda, hasta que estuve en una bañera vacía. Gracia puso una toalla encima de mí, estaba muy caliente, como si la hubiera calentado.

Luego tomó una de mis muñecas con cicatrices en sus manos y me miró.

"Puedes salir ahora" dijo ella.

Yo la miraba, sin pestañear, con las piernas dobladas por el lado de la pared de azulejos, como un insecto gigante. Ella se agachó y trazó mis cejas con sus dedos. "Realmente tienes unos ojos hermosos".

"Los podemos conservar", le dije.

Hinata preguntó. "¿Qué?"

"Es la única cosa que podemos conservar. Nuestros ojos permanecen iguales."

Yo aflojé mis puños. "Yo nací con estos ojos. Como si hubiera nacido para esta vida."

Y como si no hubiera amargura en mi voz Hinata respondió: "Bueno, son hermosos. Hermosos y tristes." Se agachó y tomó mis dedos, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, sosteniendo mi mirada. "¿Crees que ya puedas levantarte?" preguntó.

Y pude hacerlo. Mirando a sus ojos perla y a nada más, salí de la bañera, y ella me sacó del baño y me regresó a mi vida.

HINATA

Yo no pude mantener juntos mis pensamientos. Me quedé en la cocina, mirando a los gabinetes, que estaban cubiertos con fotografías de personas sonrientes, los miembros de la manada, como humanos. Normalmente, yo hubiera mirado las fotografías en busca del rostro de Naruto, pero yo seguía viendo la forma de su cuerpo roto en la bañera y oyendo el terror en su voz. La visión de él, temblando en el bosque justo antes de que yo me diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Cacerola, lata de sopa. El pan del congelador, cucharas. La cocina de Jiraiya estaba obviamente abastecida para alguien que estaba familiarizado con el horario peculiar de un hombre lobo, estaba llena de productos enlatados y alimentos en cajas guardados en los anaqueles. Yo preparé todos los ingredientes en el mostrador para una cena improvisada, obligándome a concentrarme en la tarea que tenía en frente.

En la habitación de junto, Naruto se sentó en el sofá debajo una manta, su ropa moviéndose en la lavadora. Mis jeans estaban muy mojados, pero tendrían que esperar. Al encender el quemador para preparar la sopa, intenté concentrarme en los controles, en la superficie brillante de aluminio. Pero en vez de eso, recordé a Naruto convulsionando en el suelo, sus ojos vacíos, y el gemido animal que hizo cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo.

Mis manos me temblaban cuando retire la tapa de la lata de sopa. Yo no podía soportarlo, pero tendrían que ser fuerte.

Vi la mirada en su rostro mientras lo introducía en la bañera, al igual que sus padres lo debieron haber hecho. Dios, yo no podía pensar en eso. Al abrir el refrigerador me sorprendió ver un galón de leche, el primer alimento perecedero que encontraba en la casa. Parecía tan fuera de lugar que sentí como mis pensamientos se encendían. Comprobé la fecha de caducidad y esta era sólo de hace tres semanas, derramé la leche por el desagüe y busque en el refrigerador otras señales de vida reciente.

Naruto todavía estaba acurrucado en el sofá cuando salí de la cocina para entregarle un plato de sopa y un pan tostado. Él lo aceptó con una mirada más triste de lo habitual. "Debes estar pensando que soy un fenómeno."

Me senté en una silla de cuadros frente a él, metiendo las piernas debajo de mí, y sostuve mi plato de sopa en mi pecho para calentarme. El techo de la sala y la habitación todavía tenían corrientes de aire. "Lo siento tanto", le dije.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. "Era la única cosa que podías hacer. Yo sólo. . . no debí haber perdido la cabeza de esa manera."

Hice una mueca, recordando la forma en que su cabeza golpeaba la pared y sus dedos extendidos a través del aire mientras trataba de salir de la bañera.

"Lo hiciste muy bien", dijo Naruto, y me miró mientras tomaba su pan tostado.

Parecía reconsiderar sus palabras, y luego volvió a decir: "Lo hiciste muy bien.

¿Estas. . .?" vaciló y luego miró hacia donde yo estaba, a varios pies de distancia de él. Algo en su mirada hizo que el espacio vacío en el sofá junto a él fuera evidente.

"¡No te tengo miedo!" le dije. "¿Eso es lo que estás pensando? Yo solo creí que te gustaría un poco de espacio, mientras comías."

En realidad, en cualquier otro momento me hubiera felizmente metido debajo de la manta con él, especialmente con él, estando tan calientito y sexy, en esos viejos suéteres que encontró en su antigua habitación. Pero yo sólo. . . sólo necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas, y no creía que lo pudiera hacer mientras estaba sentada a su lado.

Naruto sonrió, el alivio se mostraba en todo el rostro. "La sopa esta buena".

"Gracias." Realmente no estaba tan bueno, de hecho tenía un sabor a enlatado, pero yo tenía hambre suficiente como para que no me importase. Y la acción mecánica de comer ayudó a despejar las imágenes de Naruto en la bañera.

"Háblame más sobre la mente fundida y esas cosas", le dije, deseando que el siguiera hablando, para escuchar su voz humana.

Naruto tragó su bocado. "¿La qué?" preguntó.

"Tu dijiste que me mostraste el bosque, cuando eras un lobo. Y que los lobos hablaban entre ellos de esa manera. Háblame más sobre eso. Quiero saber cómo funciona".

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su plato sobre el suelo, y cuando él se sentó y me miró a los ojos, su rostro parecía cansado. "No es como tú dices."

"Yo no dije que sabía cómo era", le dije. "¿No es como qué?"

"No es un superponer", respondió. "Es un premio de consolación." Cuando lo miró el añadió, "Es la única manera que tenemos para comunicarnos. No podemos recordar las palabras. No podríamos decirlas incluso si pudiéramos envolver nuestro cerebro de lobo alrededor de ellas. Así que lo único que tenemos son imágenes que podemos enviarnos los unos a los otros. Simples Imágenes. Postales desde el otro lado".

"¿Me puedes enviar una ahora?"

Naruto se recostó en el sofá, envolviéndose la manta alrededor de sí mismo. "Ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo hacerlo ahora. Mientras soy yo. Sólo lo puedo hacer cuando soy un lobo. ¿Por qué lo necesitaría ahora?, cuando tengo palabras. Puedo decirte lo que quiera".

Pensé en decirle que las palabras no eran suficientes, que sólo pensar en ellas me daba una pena que me era desconocida. Así que en vez de eso dije, "Pero yo no era un lobo cuando me mostraste el bosque. ¿Así que los lobos pueden hablar con otros miembros de la manada, cuando esos miembros son humanos?"

Los ojos de Naruto parpadearon en dirección de mi cara. "No lo sé", dijo él. No creo que haya tratado con nadie más, sólo con los lobos." Respondió y dijo preguntó de nuevo: ¿Por qué lo necesitaría hacer?"

Había algo amargo y cansado en su voz. Puse mi plato en la mesa de centro y me reuní con él en el sofá. Él levantó la manta para que yo pudiera acurrucarme junto a él, y luego apoyó su frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados. Por un largo momento, sólo descanso allí, y luego abrió los ojos de nuevo y dijo. "Lo único que importaba era enseñarte cómo llegar a casa", dijo él en voz baja. Su aliento calentaba mis labios. "Cuando cambiaras, quería asegurarme de que supieras cómo encontrarme."

Pasé los dedos por su pecho desnudo que era visible por encima del cuello suelto de su sudadera. Mi voz salió un poco desigual. "Bueno. . . te encontré."

La secadora zumbaba desde el pasillo, un extraño sonido de ocupación en esta casa vacía. Naruto parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás. "Debo ir a sacar mi ropa."

Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero en su lugar se ruborizó.

"La ropa no se va a ir a ninguna parte", le dije.

"Tampoco lo haremos nosotros si no logramos entrar a la bronco y recuperamos las llaves", señaló Naruto. "Estoy pensando que debería ser más temprano que tarde para eso. Sobre todo porque vas a tener que hacerlo tú. Yo no puedo soportar estar ahí afuera por mucho tiempo."

Me volví para que él pudiera soportar el peso de la manta a mí alrededor. Pude ver el contorno de sus hombros por debajo de esta y pensé en el toque de su piel debajo de mis dedos. El me vio mirándolo y me sostuvo la mirada durante medio segundo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo. Algo rugió dentro de mí, con hambre y deseo.

Me senté en el sofá después de que se fue, debatiéndome entre sí debería seguirlo o no al cuarto de lavandería, hasta que la razón ganó. Tomé los platos y los llevé a la cocina, y luego regresé a la sala para hurgar entre las fotos de la chimenea. Quería conseguir ver al hombre lobo que se llamaba Jiraiya, el dueño de la casa. El que había criado a Naruto.

La sala de estar al igual que el exterior de la casa era cómoda y estaba llena de tartán y de colores en tonos rojos con detalles en madera oscura. Una de las paredes de la sala estaba casi totalmente formada por altas ventanas, y la ya oscura noche invernal parecía entrar en la habitación sin permiso. Le di la espalda a las ventanas y miré a una foto en la repisa de la chimenea: un grupo de caras sonrientes a la cámara. Me hizo pensar en la imagen de Temari, Tenten, y yo, y sentí una punzada antes de concentrarme en las personas en esta foto.

De las seis figuras en la foto, mis ojos encontraron inmediatamente a Naruto. Esta era una versión ligeramente más joven de él, con la piel bronceada por el verano. La chica de la fotografía estaba de pie junto a él, era de su misma edad, su pelo rubio y largo alcanzaba más allá de sus hombros. Ella era la única que no sonreía a la cámara. En su lugar, ella estaba mirando a Naruto de una forma intensa que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Un toque suave en mi cuello me hizo dar media vuelta en forma defensiva, y Naruto saltó hacia atrás, riéndose, con las manos en el aire. "¡Tranquila!" dijo él.

Yo tragué el rugido que se formó en mi garganta sintiéndome estúpida, y frote la piel todavía en mi hormigueado cuello, donde me había besado. "Debiste hacer algo de ruido." Le dije y le hice un gesto hacia la foto, todavía sintiéndome un poco rara acerca de la chica sin nombre junto a él. "¿Quién es ella?"

Naruto bajó las manos y se puso detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago. Su ropa olía a limpia, a jabón, su piel desprendía indicios de lobo de su muy cerca transformación. "Shion". Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, con su mejilla contra la mía.

Mantuve mi voz firme "Ella es bonita" le dije.

Naruto gruñó de una manera suave y salvaje que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara con nostalgia. Apretó sus labios contra mi cuello, no era del todo un beso.

"Sabes… tú las has conocido antes."

No hacía falta ser un genio para entenderlo. "Es la loba blanca." Y luego me pregunto, porque lo quería saber. "¿Por qué te está mirando así?"

"¡Oh, Hinata," dijo él, levantando sus labios de mi cuello. "Yo no lo sé. Ella es. . . no lo sé. Ella cree que está enamorada de mí. Ella quiere estar enamorada de mí. "

"¿Por qué?", Le pregunté.

El me dio una risita tímida. "¿Por qué preguntas cosas tan difíciles de responder? No lo sé. Ella tuvo una mala vida, creo, antes de llegar a la manada. A ella le gusta ser un lobo. A ella le gusta pertenecer a la manada.

Supongo que tal vez ella ve como Jiraiya y yo somos el uno alrededor del otro y cree que si estuviera conmigo la haría pertenecen a esta aún más".

"Es posible estar enamorada de ti solo por quien eres", le señalé.

El cuerpo de Naruto se puso tenso detrás de mí. "Pero no es por lo que soy. Es una obsesión..."

"Yo estoy obsesionada", le dije.

Naruto dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se alejó de mí.

Después yo suspiré. "Shhhhh. No te tenías que moverte ¿sabes?".

"Solo trato de ser un caballero." Dijo él.

Yo me recosté contra él, sonriendo a sus preocupados ojos. "Bueno. . . no tienes por qué intentarlo demasiado" trate de bromear.

El contuvo la respiración, esperó un largo rato, y luego cuidadosamente besó mi cuello, justo debajo de mi mandíbula. Me di la vuelta aún en sus brazos para poder besar sus labios, aún vacilante.

"Estaba pensando en el refrigerador", susurré.

Naruto se echó atrás, muy ligeramente, y sin liberarse de mis brazos. "¿Estabas pensando en el refrigerador?" preguntó

"Sí. Estaba pensando en cómo no sabías si el generador estaría encendido aquí para el invierno. Pero lo estaba." Él frunció el ceño, y yo repase el pliegue entre sus cejas.

"Entonces, ¿quién paga la factura de la energía eléctrica? ¿Jiraiya?" Cuando él asintió, yo seguí, "Había leche en el refrigerador Naruto. Era sólo de hace un par de semanas. Alguien ha estado aquí. Recientemente".

Los brazos de Naruto que estaban alrededor de mí se habían aflojado y sus ojos se habían puesto aún más tristes. Toda su expresión era complicada, su cara era un libro en un idioma que yo no entendía.

"¿Naruto?", le dije, tratando de traerlo de vuelta a mí.

Pero su cuerpo se había puesto rígido. "Debo llevarte a casa. Tus padres estarán preocupados. "

Yo me reí sin sentido del humor. "Sí. Estoy segura de eso. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Nada." Naruto sacudió su cabeza, pero estaba notablemente distraído. "Quiero decir, no nada. Solo que ha sido un día muy difícil, eso es todo. Sólo. . . estoy cansado, supongo.

De hecho si lo veía cansado, algo oscuro y sombrío en su expresión lo decía. Me preguntaba si el que casi cambiara le había afectado, o que talvez debí quedarme callada acerca de Shion y Jiraiya. "Pero tú vienes conmigo a casa."

El tiró de su barbilla hacia la casa a su alrededor.

"Vamos", le dije. "Yo aún sigo preocupada de que vayas a desaparecer".

"No voy a desaparecer" me respondió.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a pensar en él, en el suelo del pasillo, acurrucado, haciendo un suave ruido con dificultad, mientras luchaba por permanecer humano. De inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo pensado. "No puedes prometerme eso. No quiero ir a casa si tú no vienes conmigo".

Naruto gimió suavemente. Las palmas de sus manos rozaban la piel desnuda debajo del borde de mi camiseta, sus pulgares trazaban a mi lado su deseo.

"No me tientes" me dijo.

Yo no le dije nada más, sólo me quede en sus brazos mirándolo.

El metió la cara en mi hombro y se quejó otra vez. "Es tan difícil comportarme cuando estoy junto a ti." Y después se apartó de mí. "Yo no sé si debería seguir quedándome en tu habitación. Dios. . . apenas tienes, cuantos, diecisiete años".

"Acaso eres tan viejo" Le Pregunte.

"Tengo dieciocho años", dijo él, como si fuera algo para sentirse triste. "Por lo menos soy legal".

Me eché a reír, aunque nada de esto era gracioso. Mis mejillas se sentían calientes y mi corazón latía con más fuerza en mi pecho. "¿Estás bromeando?"

"Hinata", dijo él, y el sonido de mi nombre hizo que mi corazón se desacelerara de inmediato, me tomó del brazo. "Yo sólo quiero hacer bien las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tengo una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien contigo."

Lo miré fijamente. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por el ruido de las hojas que volaban contra las ventanas. Me preguntaba como lucía mi rostro en ese momento, mirando a Naruto. ¿Acaso era la misma mirada intensa que Shion llevaba en la fotografía? ¿Obsesión?

La helada noche pegaba la ventana junto a nosotros, una amenaza de que se convertiría en algo más real esta noche. Esto no se trataba de deseo. Se trataba de miedo.

"¡Por favor, vuelve conmigo!", le dije. Yo no sabía lo que haría si él decía que no. No podía soportar el que volviera aquí por la mañana y encontrarlo como un lobo.

Naruto debió de haberlo visto en mis ojos, porque él sólo asintió y recogió el slim jim.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Los lobos de Konoha

Pareja: Naruhina Naruto x Hinata

Adaptación "Los Lobos de Mercy Falls" de Maggie Stiefvater

* * *

NARUTO

Los padres de Hinata estaban en casa.

"Ellos nunca están en casa", dijo Hinata, su voz claramente mostraba su contrariedad. Pero allí estaban, o al menos sus automóviles: el taurus de su padre de color plata o azul a la luz de la luna, y el pequeño VW Rabbit de su madre estacionado enfrente de él.

"No digas 'te lo dije ' por favor", dijo Hinata. "Voy a entrar para ver dónde están, y después regreso para que me puedan interrogar".

"¿Querrás decir que yo te interrogue," le corregí, tensando mis músculos para evitar el temblor. Ya fuera por los nervios o por la memoria del frío.

"Sí", respondió Hinata, apagando las luces. "Eso quería decir. Vuelvo enseguida".

La vi correr hacia la casa y me refugie en mi asiento. No podía creer que yo estuviera escondido en un coche en medio de una helada noche, esperando a que una chica viniera corriendo y me dijera que la costa estaba libre para poder meterme a dormir en su habitación. Y no solo cualquier chica. ¡La chica más importante en mi vida! Hinata.

Ella apareció en la puerta principal y me hizo una extraña señal. Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que significaba que apagara la bronco y que entrara a la casa, y así lo hice, me deslicé fuera del coche lo más rápido que pude y corrí en silencio hasta la casa. El frío tiraba de mí y quemaba la piel que estaba expuesta. Sin siquiera darme una pausa, Hinata me dio un empujón, y me lanzó hacia el pasillo, mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se dirigía en dirección a la cocina.

"Había olvidado mi mochila", anunció Hinata en voz alta en la otra habitación.

Yo usé la conversación de Hinata para cubrir el que yo subía hasta su habitación y suavemente cerré la puerta. Dentro de la casa, se sentía fácilmente treinta grados más caliente, algo de lo que estaba muy agradecido. Todavía podía sentir el temblor de mis músculos por haber estado fuera, la sensación de estar entre las dos fases, algo que yo odiaba.

El frío me agotaba y yo no sabía cuánto tiempo Hinata estaría con sus padres, así que me metí en la cama sin siquiera encender la luz. Sentado allí a la tenue luz de la luna, apoyado en la almohada, la vida frotaba de nuevo dentro de mis congelados dedos de los pies y escuché la voz lejana de Hinata en el pasillo. Ella y su madre estaban teniendo una amable conversación acerca de la comedia romántica que acababa de pasar en la televisión. Yo ya me había dado cuenta de que Hinata y sus padres no tenían ningún problema en hablar sobre cosas sin importancia. Parecían tener una capacidad infinita para reírse acerca de temas insustanciales, pero nunca, ni una vez los había escuchado hablar de algo significativo.

Eso era tan extraño para mí, ya que yo venía de un medio ambiente agradable como el de la manada. Desde que Jiraiya me había tomado bajo su tutela, había estado rodeado de familia, a veces incluso era sofocante, y Jiraiya nunca había dejado de darme toda su atención cuando yo la requería. La había dado por sentado, pero ahora me sentía muy mimado.

Todavía estaba sentado en la cama cuando la perilla de la puerta giró en silencio. Me quedé inmóvil, absolutamente inmóvil, y luego exhalé cuando reconocí el sonido de la respiración de Hinata. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se volvió hacia la ventana.

Vi sus dientes bajo la escasa luz. "¿Estás aquí?" Susurró.

"¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Van a venir aquí a dispararme?"

Hinata se quedó en silencio, bajo las sombras, solo su voz, que era invisible para mí.

Yo iba a decir algo para disipar el incómodo momento cuando ella dijo, "No, ellos están arriba. Mamá está haciendo que papá pose para ella y así poder pintarlo. Así que puedes ir a cepillarte los dientes y todo eso, si lo haces rápido.

Sólo canta algo con una voz aguda, para que crean que soy yo. "Su voz se endureció cuando dijo papá, aunque no podía imaginarme por qué.

"Tendría que ser en voz para sordos", le corregí.

Hinata pasó a mi lado en su camino al closet, empujando mi trasero. "¡Sólo ve!"

Dejando mis zapatos en su habitación, camine en silencio por el pasillo hasta el baño de abajo. Este sólo tenía una ducha, por la cual yo estaba agradecido, y Hinata se había asegurado de que la cortina estuviera cerrada para que yo no tuviera que ver dentro de ella de todos modos.

Me lavé los dientes con su cepillo y me quedé allí parado, un desaliñado adolescente en una camiseta grande y verde que había tomado prestada de su padre, me quede mirando en el espejo a mi pelo y a mis ojos azules. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?

Cerré los ojos como para ocultar mis pupilas, ya que se parecían tanto a las del lobo incluso cuando yo era humano, podría fácilmente cambiar lo que yo era.

La calefacción central zumbaba, enviando vibraciones sutiles a través de mis pies descalzos, recordándome que era lo único que me mantenía en esta forma humana. Las nuevas noches de octubre ya eran lo suficientemente frías para arrancarme la piel, y para el próximo mes, los días serían iguales. ¿Qué iba a hacer, esconderme en la casa de Hinata durante todo el invierno, temiendo cada ráfaga de viento frío?

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, me quede mirándolos en el espejo hasta que su forma y color no significaban nada para mí. Me preguntaba qué era lo que Hinata veía en mí, por qué de alguna manera la fascinaba. ¿Qué era yo sin mi piel de lobo? Un simple chico tan lleno de palabras que se derramaban fuera de mí.

En este momento, cada frase, cada letra que tenía en la cabeza terminaba con la misma palabra: amor.

Tenía que decirle a Hinata que este era mi último año.

Me asomé al pasillo en busca de signos de sus padres y me metí rápidamente a su habitación, donde Hinata ya estaba en la cama, un largo y suave bulto debajo de las sábanas. Por un momento, me dejé llevar por mi imaginación, al pensar en lo que tenía puesto. Yo tenía una memoria de cuando era lobo, una mañana de primavera ella había estado usando sólo una enorme camiseta, sus largas piernas estaban expuestas mientras se deslizaba por debajo de las sábanas. Tan sexy que dolía.

Inmediatamente, me sentí avergonzado por fantasear. Entonces me quede rodeando la cama durante un par de minutos, pensando en duchas de agua fría y en acordes y en otras cosas que no eran Hinata.

"Oye", susurró ella, su voz era suave, como si ya hubiera estado dormida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó.

"Shhh", le dije, mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas. "Lo siento, te desperté. Sólo estaba pensando."

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

Me metí en la cama, manteniéndome en la orilla del colchón. Algo de esta noche me había cambiado, algo sobre Hinata viéndome en mi peor momento, inmóvil en la bañera, dispuesto a renunciar a todo. Esta noche, la cama parecía demasiado pequeña como para escapar de su olor, el sonido somnoliento de su voz, el calor de su cuerpo. Yo discretamente había metido una pila de mantas entre nosotros y apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada, pidiendo que mis dudas desaparecieran y me dejaran dormir.

Hinata se acercó y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con sus dedos. Yo cerré los ojos y deje que me volviera loco.

Ella formaba patrones en mi rostro.

Líneas que hacen formas y que no se pueden remplazar.

La versión de mí que esta oculta

Mientras me recuesto junto a ti,

Mientras estoy junto a ti.

Mientras estoy junto a ti…

"Me gusta tu pelo", me dijo.

Yo no le dije nada, yo estaba pensando en una melodía que fuera con la letra en mi cabeza.

"Siento mucho lo de esta noche", susurró. "No era mi intención el presionar tus límites."

Yo suspiré, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de mis orejas y mi cuello. "Es solo que es tan rápido. Yo quiero que. . ." me detuve antes de decir que me ames, porque me pareció presunción "quiero que quieras estar conmigo. Es lo que siempre he querido, solo que nunca pensé que en realidad podría suceder." Sentí que sonó muy serio, por lo que agregué: " Despues de todo solo soy una criatura mitológica. Técnicamente no debería existir."

Hinata se rio, en voz baja, sólo para mí. "¡Mi lobo! Para mí eres muy real."

"Para mí lo eres también," le dije en voz baja.

Hubo una larga pausa en la oscuridad.

"Desearía poder cambiar yo también", dijo ella finalmente, apenas era audible.

Abrí los ojos, necesitando ver la forma de su cara cuando ella dijo eso. Su expresión era más descriptiva que cualquiera que jamás le había visto: inmensamente triste, sus labios se torcían con nostalgia.

Me acerqué a ella, tomando un lado de su rostro con mi mano. "Oh, no, no, Hinata. Tú no lo deseas."

Ella sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada. "Me siento tan miserable cuando oigo los aullidos. Me siento tan mal cuando desapareces durante el verano."

"¡Oh, ángel!, si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, le dije, pero a la vez estaba sorprendido de que la palabra ángel salió de mi boca y de lo bien que se sentía el llamarla así. Pasé una mano por su cabello, mis dedos los capturaban. "Pero tú no quieres nada de esto. Yo me pierdo aún más con cada año".

La voz de Hinata era extraña. "Dime lo que sucede. . . al final".

Me tomó un momento para entender lo que quería decir. "¡Oh! . . .el fin." Había mil maneras de decírselo, mil maneras para colorearlo. Pero sabía que Hinata no caería por la versión de color de rosa que Jiraiya me había dicho al principio, así que me le dije la verdad. "Yo me convierto en mí, en humano en la primavera de cada año. Y un año, supongo que simplemente no voy a cambiar. Lo he visto pasar, con los lobos más viejos. Un año no se convierten en humanos, y son simplemente... lobos. Y viven un poco más que los lobos naturales. Pero aún así son talvez. . .quince años."

"¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propia muerte?" preguntó.

La miré, sus ojos brillando en la penumbra. "¿De qué otra manera podría hablar sobre eso?"

"Como si lo lamentaras", respondió.

"Lo lamento todos los días."

Hinata se quedó en silencio, pero yo sentía como lo estaba procesando, de manera pragmática poniendo todo en su lugar en su cabeza. "Tú eras un lobo cuando te dispararon. . ."

Quería presionar los dedos sobre sus labios, empujar hacia adentro las palabras que ella estaba empezando a formar en su boca. Era aún muy pronto.

Yo todavía no quería que ella lo dijera.

Pero Hinata continuó, en voz baja. "Te perdiste de los meses más calurosos de este año. No estaba haciendo frío cuando te dispararon. Hacía frío, pero no frío como de invierno. Pero tú eras un lobo. Entonces, ¿cuándo fuiste un humano este año?"

Yo susurré, "no lo recuerdo".

"¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haberte disparado? ¿Cuándo te hubieras convertido nuevamente en. . . tú mismo?

Cerré los ojos. "No lo sé, Hinata." Era el momento perfecto para decirle.

Este, es mi último año. Pero yo no podía decírselo. Todavía no. Yo quería un minuto más, una hora más, otra noche más para fingir que este no era el final.

Hinata inhaló en una respiración lenta, débil, y algo en la forma en que lo hacía, me dijo que de alguna manera, en algún nivel, ella lo sabía. Lo había sabido todo este tiempo. Ella no estaba llorando, pero creí que yo lo haría.

Hinata puso sus dedos en mi pelo, y los míos se presionaron con el suyo.

Nuestros brazos desnudos se apoyaban el uno contra el otro en una maraña de piel fresca. Cada pequeño movimiento en contra de su brazo me contagiaba de una pequeña chispa de su perfume, una tentadora mezcla de jabón de flores, leve sudor, y de su deseo de mí.

Me preguntaba si ella sabía lo transparente que su olor la hacía, del cómo este me lo decía, sin necesidad de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Por supuesto que yo la había visto oler el aire con la misma frecuencia en que yo lo hacía. Ella tenía que saber que en este momento me estaba volviendo loco, que cada contacto de su piel con la mía hormigueaba, como algo eléctrico.

Cada toque de ella, empujaba la realidad de la proximidad del invierno más y más lejos.

Como si tratara de probar mi punto, Hinata se acercó más a mí, pateando la frazada de entre nosotros, presionando su boca a la mía. Yo dejé que sus labios tocaran los míos y suspiré, probando su aliento. Escuché a su casi imperceptible jadeo mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de ella. Cada uno de mis sentidos me susurraba una y otra vez que me acercara más a ella, más cerca, tan cerca como pudiera. Ella enlazó sus piernas desnudas entre las mías y nos besamos, hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento y nos acercamos más, hasta que los aullidos lejanos de afuera me regresaron a mis sentidos. Hinata hizo un ruido suave de decepción al momento en que desenredé mis piernas de las suyas, aunque me dolían, ya que quería más. Me di la vuelta, hasta quedar a su lado, mis dedos aún atrapados en su pelo. Escuchamos a los lobos aullar afuera de la ventana, aquellos que no habían cambiado, o los que nunca lo volverían hacer. Así que enterramos nuestras cabezas contra nuestros cuerpos, para que no pudiéramos escuchar nada. . . sólo el latir de nuestros corazones.

HINATA

La escuela parecía como un planeta alienígena en lunes. Me tomó un largo momento el poder sentarme delante del volante de la bronco, mirando a los estudiantes en las aceras, y los coches circulando en el estacionamiento y los autobuses perfectamente alineados en sus lugares, me di cuenta de que la escuela no había cambiado. Yo lo había hecho.

"Tienes que ir a la escuela," dijo Naruto, y si yo no lo conociera lo suficiente, no habría escuchado la leve nota de esperanza con la que lo dijo.

Yo me preguntaba a dónde iría él, mientras yo estaba sentada en clases.

"Esta bien", le contesté, mientras miraba los suéteres y bufandas multicolores que merodeaban la escuela, la evidencia de que el invierno se acercaba. "Es solo que esto parece tan..." Lo que parecía era irrelevante, desconectado de mi vida. Era difícil recordar porque era importante el estar en un aula con un montón de notas que no tendrían sentido para el próximo año.

A mi lado, Naruto saltó en sorpresa cuando la puerta de mi lado se abrió de repente. Temari subió a la Bronco cargando su mochila, empujándome a través del asiento para hacerse espacio a sí misma.

Cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. El coche parecía muy completo con ella adentro. "Bonita camioneta." Ella se inclinó y miró a Naruto.

"¡Ooh!. . . un chico. ¡Hola, chico! Hinata, estoy muy. . .hiperactiva. ¡Café! ¿Estás enojada conmigo?"

Me recosté en el asiento en sorpresa, parpadeando. "¿No?"

"¡Qué bien! Porque como nunca llamaste, pensé que o bien habías muerto o estabas enojada conmigo. Y obviamente no estás muerta, así que pensé que era lo otro." Ella puso sus dedos sobre el volante. "Pero tú estás molesta con Tenten, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", le dije, aunque no estaba segura de que aún fuera cierto. Yo recordaba por qué habíamos peleado, pero realmente no podía recordar porque eso había sido importante. "No. . . No lo creo. Fue algo estúpido." Corregí.

"Sí, eso pensé", dijo Temari. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su barbilla en el volante para que así pudiera mirar a Naruto. "Entonces. . . muchacho, ¿por qué estás en el coche de Hinata?"

Aunque trate de evitarlo, sonreí. Yo sabía que lo que era Naruto debía ser un secreto, pero Naruto por sí mismo no tenía por qué serlo, ¿verdad? De repente, tuve la necesidad de que Temari lo aprobara. "Sí, muchacho. . . le dije, estirando mi cuello para poder ver a Naruto a mi lado. Llevaba una expresión que estaba entre la diversión y la duda. "¿Por qué estás en mi coche?", pregunté bromeando.

"Estoy aquí por interés visual," dijo Naruto.

"Wow", respondió Temari. "¿A largo o corto plazo?" preguntó.

"Mientras sea interesante." El volvió la cabeza en mi hombro por un momento, en un gesto de afecto que no necesitaba de palabras. Yo trate de no sonreír como una idiota.

"Oh, es así, ¿verdad? Bueno. . . entonces, yo soy Temari, y yo soy la mejor amiga de Hinata," dijo ella, y extendió la mano hacia él. Llevaba unos guantes de colores del arco iris sin dedos, que se extendían hasta los codos. Naruto le estrechó la mano.

"Naruto".

"Gusto en conocerte Naruto. ¿Tu vienes a esta escuela?" Cuando él movió su cabeza, Temari me tomó de mi mano y dijo: " Sí, no lo creía. Pues bien, voy a robarme de tu lado a esta agradable persona y la voy a a llevar a clase porque vamos a llegar tarde y tengo un montón de cosas que hablar con ella y ella se perdió de una enorme cantidad de cosas freaky de lobo, porque ella no está hablando con su otra mejor amiga. Así que como puedes ver tenemos que irnos. ¡Vamos, Hinata!

Naruto y yo intercambiamos miradas, sus ojos fugazmente preocupados, y luego Temari abrió la puerta y me sacó. Naruto se sentó al volante, por un segundo pensé que me daría un beso de despedida, pero en su lugar miró a Temari antes de descansar sus dedos en mi mano por un momento. Sus mejillas eran rosadas.

Temari no dijo nada, pero me dio una sonrisa de travesura antes de tirar de mí hacia la escuela. Se balanceó de mi brazo. "Así que. . . por eso es que no me has llamado, ¿eh? El chico es súper apuesto. ¿Es educado en casa? "

Mientras ella me empujaba a través de las puertas de la escuela, miré por encima de mi hombro hacia la bronco. Vi a Naruto levantar una mano en forma de saludo antes de empezar a retirarse del estacionamiento.

"Sí, algo así" le dije. "Te contaré más después. Primero ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los lobos? "

Temari dramáticamente agarró sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

"Tenten vio uno. Fue hasta su porche y había marcas de garras, Hinata. ¡En la puerta! Eso es aterrador".

Me detuve en medio del pasillo, los estudiantes detrás de nosotros hacían ruidos de irritación y empujaban a nuestro alrededor. Le dije: "Espera, ¿en la casa de Tenten?"

"No, en la de tú madre" Temari sacudió la cabeza y se quitó sus guantes de arco iris. "Sí, en la casa de Tenten. Si ustedes dos dejaran de pelear te lo podría decir ella misma. ¿Por qué están peleadas, de todos modos? Me duele ver a mis amigas no llevarse bien entre ellas."

"Ya te lo dije, solo fue algo estúpido", le repetí. Yo quería que dejara de hablar para que pudiera tratar de pensar sobre el lobo en la casa de Tenten. ¿Acaso era Deidara otra vez? ¿Por qué en casa de Tenten?

"Bueno, pero necesito que ustedes se lleven bien otra vez porque quiero que las dos me acompañen a las vacaciones de Navidad. Y no es tan lejos para eso.

Quiero decir, realmente no lo es una vez que comienzas a planear las cosas.

¡Vamos, Hinata solo di que sí!" Temari gritó.

"Tal vez." En realidad lo del lobo en casa de Tenten no era lo que molestaba, sino las marcas de garras. Necesitaba hablar con Tenten y averiguar cuánto de esto era real y cuánto era el amor de Temari por una buena historia.

"¿Esto se trata del chico? ¡Él puede venir también! Realmente no molesta", dijo Temari.

El pasillo se fue vaciando lentamente, la campana sonó. "¡Lo hablaremos más tarde!" Le dije, y me apresuré junto con Temari a la primera clase. Allí encontré mi lugar de siempre y empecé a ordenar mi tarea.

"Tenemos que hablar".

Levanté mi atención al sonido de una voz completamente diferente, era Sakura Haruno. Ella deslizó sus tacones de corcho gigante hacia el resto del camino a mi escritorio y se inclinó hacia mí, su cabello enmarcaba su rostro como anillos brillantes.

"Estamos en medio de la clase en este momento, Sakura," le dije, señalando a los anuncios de la mañana que aparecían en la TV al frente de la clase. La profesora ya estaba también al frente de la clase, inclinada sobre su escritorio.

Ella no estaba prestando atención, pero aun así no me entusiasmaba la idea de tener una conversación con Sakura. En el mejor de los casos, ella necesitaría ayuda con su tarea o algo, yo tenía una reputación de ser buena en matemáticas, por lo que era una posibilidad.

En el peor de los casos estaba el que ella quisiera hablar sobre Deidara.

Naruto me había dicho que la única regla que ellos tenían era que no hablaban de los hombres lobo con extraños. Y yo no rompereria esa regla.

La cara de Sakura era todavía expresiva, pero vi una tormenta destruir de pequeños pueblos a través de sus ojos. Ella miró hacia el frente del salón y se acercó a mí. Olí su perfume de rosas y verano en este frío de Konoha. "Sólo tomará un segundo", dijo ella.

Miré a Temari, quien tenía el ceño fruncido hacia Sakura. Yo realmente no quería hablar con Sakura. Yo realmente no sabía mucho sobre ella, pero si sabía que era una peligrosa chismosa y que podría rápidamente reducir mi posición en la cafetería de la escuela a un campo de tiro al blanco. Yo no trataba realmente de ser popular, pero me acordé de lo que le había sucedido a la última chica que había conseguido interponerse en el lado malo de Sakura. Ella todavía estaba tratando de salir del rumor que envolvía al equipo de futbol y aun baile exótico privado." Por qué?" pregunte temerosa.

"En privado", susurró Sakura. "Del otro lado del salón".

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí de mi escritorio y de puntillas por la parte trasera del salón. Temari me dio una breve mirada dolorida, estaba segura de que yo llevaba una a juego. "Dos segundos. Eso es todo", le dije a Sakura mientras me guiaba a través del pasillo hacía un aula vacía. El panel de corcho en la pared de enfrente estaba cubierto de dibujos anatómicos, alguien había puesto uan tanga sobre una de las figuras.

"Sí. Como sea." Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me miró como si yo espontáneamente fuera a cantar o algo así. Yo no sabía porque o a que estaba esperando ella.

Me crucé de brazos. "Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunté.

Yo pensaba que estaba preparada para todo, pero cuando ella dijo: "Mi hermano, Deidara, " mi corazón casi se salía de mí pecho.

Yo no le dije nada.

"Lo vi mientras corría esta mañana."

Tragué saliva. "¿Tu hermano?".

Sakura me señaló con su uña perfecta, más brillante que el cofre de la bronco.

Sus cabello se movían. "¡Oh, no me des esa mirada! He hablado con él. No está muerto."

Brevemente luché contra la imagen de Sakura hacendo ejercicio. Yo no podía imaginármelo. Tal vez quería decir que estaba corriendo tras su Chihuahua.

"Um. . ."

Sakura insistió. "Había algo mal con él. Y no me digas "Eso es porque está muerto." Porque no lo está."

Algo acerca de la personalidad de Sakura, y tal vez el hecho de que yo sabía que Deidara en realidad si estaba vivo, hizo muy difícil que me simpatizara con ella. Le dije: "Sakura, me parece que no me necesitas para tener esta conversación. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo por ti misma."

"¡Cállate!", dijo Sakura, lo que sólo apoyaba mi teoría. Yo estaba a punto de decírselo, pero sus siguientes palabras me pararon en seco. "Cuando vi a Deidara, dijo que en realidad nunca había muerto, y luego empezó a retorcerse y dijo que tenía que irse en ese momento. Cuando traté de preguntarle lo qué estaba mal con él, dijo que tu sabías".

Mi voz salió un poco más ahogado de lo que planeaba. "¿Yo?" Pero recordé sus ojos me imploraban mientras estaba atrapado debajo de la loba. Ayúdame. Él me había reconocido.

"Bueno, no es realmente una sorpresa, ¿no es así? Todo el mundo sabe que tú y Tenten son fanáticas de los lobos, y claramente esto tiene algo que ver con ellos. Así que, ¿qué es lo que pasa Hinata?

No me gustaba la forma en que ella formulaba la pregunta, como si tal vez ya supiera la respuesta. La sangre corría en mis oídos, yo estaba me sentía fuera de mi cabeza. "Mira. Estás molesta, lo entiendo. Pero en serio, busca ayuda.

Déjame y a Tenten fuera de esto. No sé lo que viste, pero no era Deidara."

La mentira dejó un mal sabor en mi boca. Pude ver el razonamiento detrás del secreto de la manada, pero Deidara era el hermano de Sakura. ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho a saberlo?

"Yo no estoy viendo cosas", Sakura gritó cuando abrí la puerta. "Yo voy a encontrarlo de nuevo. Y yo voy a averiguar cuál es tu parte en todo esto"

"Yo no tengo una parte," le dije. "Solo me gustan los lobos. Y ahora tengo que regresar a clase."

Sakura se quedó en la puerta, viendo como me alejaba, y yo me preguntaba qué, al comienzo de todo esto ella había pensado que le iba a decir algo.

Parecía casi abandonada, o tal vez sólo era un acto.

En cualquier caso, le dije: "Sakura, solo pide ayuda".

Se cruzó de brazos. "Yo pensé que eso era lo que estaba haciendo".

NARUTO

Mientras que Hinata estaba en la escuela, pasé mucho tiempo en el estacionamiento, pensando en la reunión con la tal Temari y preguntándome lo que ella quiso decir con el comentario sobre el lobo. Me debatí entre ir a cazar a Deidara o no, pero quería escuchar primero lo que Hinata se había enterado en la escuela, antes de ir a cualquier caza de gansos salvajes.

Yo no sabía muy bien cómo ocupar mi tiempo. Me sentía como alguien quien tiene una hora hasta que su autobús y ese no es realmente suficiente tiempo como para hacer algo importante, pero tampoco es muy poco para sentarse y esperar.

El frío sutil detrás de la brisa me dijo que no podría aplazar el abordar mi autobús por siempre.

Finalmente conduje la Bronco hasta la oficina de correos, yo tenía la llave del apartado postal de Jiraiya, pero sobre todo, lo que yo quería hacer era evocar recuerdos y fingir que me había topado con él de casualidad.

Recordé el día en que Jiraiya me había llevado allí para recoger mis libros para la escuela, incluso ahora podia recordar que había sido un martes, porque en aquel entonces, los martes eran mi día favorito. No recuerdo por qué, solo que era algo acerca de la forma en que la "t" lucía cuando estaba junto a la "e" que parecía muy agradable.

Siempre disfrutaba ir a la oficina de correos con Jiraiya, para mí era una cueva de tesoros con filas y filas de pequeñas cajas cerradas que contenían secretos y sorpresas sólo para aquellos con la llave correcta.

Con una claridad peculiar, me acordé de aquella conversación, incluso hasta la expresión en la cara de Jiraiya: "Naruto. ¡Vamos, ven!".

"¿Qué es eso?" le pregunte.

Jiraiya metió de nuevo su mano entre la puerta de vidrio, y saco una enorme caja. "Tú cerebro", respondió.

"Yo ya tengo un cerebro."

"Si lo tuvieras, me habrías ayudado abrir la puerta."

Yo le lanzó una mirada oscura y deje que tratara de empujar la puerta por unos momentos antes de que pusiera mis brazos para ayudarle abrirla.

"¿Qué es realmente?" pregunte.

"Libros escolares. Vamos a educarte correctamente, para que no crezcas siendo un idiota."

Recuerdo lo intrigado que estaba por la idea de que la escuela estuviera "en una caja", solo hacía falta añadir agua y Naruto.

El resto de la manada estaba igualmente de intrigada. Yo era el primero en la manada que fue mordido antes de terminar la escuela, por lo que la novedad de mi educación era fascinante para los demás. Durante varios veranos, estos se turnaron entre las masivas lecciones y el hermoso olor a tinta de libros nuevos. Ellos metían la información en mi durante tiempo completo, todo el día: Obito para matemáticas; Jiraiya para historia, Danzo se encargaba de vocabulario, y más tarde, me ayudaba con ciencia. Me gritaban preguntas de examen en la mesa durante la cena, inventaba canciones recordar a los presidentes muertos, y convirtió una de las paredes del comedor en un pizarrón gigante que siempre estaba ocupado con "palabras del día" y chistes raros que nadie entendía.

Cuando yo termine con la primera caja de libros, Jiraiya la empaco y otra caja llego para tomar su lugar. Cuando no estaba estudiando en mi escuela de caja, estaba navegando por la Internet en busca de otro tipo de educación. Buscaba fotos de gente rara de circo y sinónimos para la palabra "sexo" y la respuesta al por qué cuando miraba las estrellas por la noche, sentía romper mi corazón con nostalgia.

Con la tercera caja de libros llegó un nuevo miembro de la manada: Shion, una chica palida y esbelta, cubierta de moretones. Recuerdo a Jiraiya decirle a Danzo: "Yo no pude dejarla allí.

¡Dios! Danzo, no viste de dónde venía. Tú no viste lo que le estaban haciendo."

Sentía pena por Shion, que se había hecho a sí misma inaccesible a los demás.

Yo había sido el único que había logrado flotar una balsa hacia la isla que era Shion, persuadiendo las palabras fuera de ella y, a veces incluso una sonrisa.

Ella era extraña, como un animal frágil que haría cualquier cosa para recuperar el control sobre su vida. Solía robar cosas de Jiraiya, de modo que tendría que preguntarle en donde estaban, jugaba con el termostato para ver a Danzo levantarse del sofá para arreglarlo, escondía mis libros para que pudiera hablar con ella en lugar de solo leer. Pero al final todos estábamos rotos en esa casa, ¿no? Después de todo, yo era el chico que no podía si quiera soportar el ver un baño.

Jiraiya había recogido otra caja de libros de la oficina de correos para Shion, pero estos no significan lo mismo para ella como para mí. Ella los guardo hasta que se cubrieron de polvo y en su lugar solo se dedicó a desarrollar más su comportamiento de lobo.

Ahora me encontraba aquí en la oficina de correos, me detuve frente al apartado postal de Jiraiya, eral el número 730. Toqué la pintura descascarada de los números, el tres casi había desaparecido ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había venido aquí. Puse la llave en la caja, pero no pude darle la vuelta. ¿Acaso era tan malo que deseara esto con tanta fuerza. Una vida ordinaria llena de ordinarios años con Hinata, un par de décadas de darle vuelta a las llaves en cajas de apartados postales y recostarme en la cama, e incluso adornar los árboles de Navidad en invierno?

Y ahora yo estaba pensando de nuevo en Shion, y el pedazo de esa memoria era agudo como el frío, junto a los recuerdos de Hinata. Shion siempre había pensado que mi apego a la vida humana era ridícula. Yo todavía recordaba la peor pelea que habíamos teníamos al respecto. No era la primera ni la última, pero la más cruel. Estaba acostado en mi cama, leyendo un ejemplar que Obito me había comprado, y Shion saltó sobre el colchón y saltó entre las páginas del libro, arrugándolas bajo sus pies descalzos.

"Vamos a escuchar los gritos que encontré en línea", dijo ella.

"Estoy leyendo", le respondí.

"Lo mío es más importante", dijo Shion, elevándose por encima de mí, los dedos de sus pies arrugaban aún más las páginas. "¿Por qué te molestas en seguir leyendo eso?" Ella hizo un gesto a la pila de libros de texto que estaba sobre la mesa al lado de mi cama. "No vas hacer nada de eso cuando crezcas.

No vas a ser un hombre, serás un lobo, por lo que deberías estar aprendiendo cosas de lobo."

"Cállate", le dije.

"Bueno, es verdad. Tú no vas a ser Naruto. Todos esos libros son un desperdicio.

Tú serás un macho alfa. Leí acerca de eso. Y yo seré tu pareja, la hembra alfa."

Su rostro estaba emocionado, enrojecido. Shion no quería nada más que dejar su pasado atrás.

Arranqué el libro debajo de sus pies y alise las páginas. "Yo voy a ser Naruto. Yo nunca dejare de ser Naruto".

"¡No los serás!" La voz de Shion iba en aumento. Saltó de la cama y empujó la mi pila de libros, miles de palabras se estrellaron contra el piso.

"¡Solo estas fingiendo! Nosotros no vamos a tener nombres, ¡sólo seremos lobos! "

Yo le grité: "¡Cállate, todavía puedo ser Naruto cuando soy un lobo!"

Y entonces Jiraiya irrumpió en la habitación mirando la escena en su manera silenciosa: mis libros, mi vida, mis sueños, se extendían bajo los pies de Shion, y yo en mi cama, aferrado a mi copia de Yeats que estaba en mis manos arrugada.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", dijo Jiraiya.

Shion me señaló con el dedo. "¡Dile, dile que él no va volver a ser Naruto, cuando seamos lobos. No puede serlo. Ni siquiera sabrá su nombre! Y yo no seré Shion." Ella estaba temblando, furiosa.

La voz de Jiraiya era tan silenciosa que apenas podía oírla. "Naruto siempre será Naruto", dijo él. Él tomó a Shion del brazo de y la hizo marcharse de la habitación, sus pies resbalaban en mis libros. Su rostro se notaba sorprendido, Jiraiya se había cuidado de no poner la mano sobre ella desde que había llegado.

Yo nunca lo había visto tan enojado. "¿Nunca te atrevas a decir algo diferente Shion. O te llevaré de vuelta de donde viniste."

En el pasillo, Shion comenzó a gritar, y no se detuvo hasta que Jiraiya cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

El regresó a mi habitación y se detuvo en la puerta. Yo estaba lentamente apilando de nuevo mis libros en el escritorio. Las palabras temblaban en mis manos mientras lo hacía.

Pensé después en Jiraiya, después me di cuenta de que no había muchos lugares donde un hombre lobo podía ir.

Más tarde, oí a Obito y Jiraiya hablando, "Eres demasiado duro con Shion," dijo Obito.

"Ella tiene un punto. ¿Qué es lo que crees que va a hacer con el aprendizaje de todo este maravilloso libro, Jiraiya? No es como si alguien pueda ser como tú."

Hubo una larga pausa y Obito dijo, "¿No puedes estar sorprendido. No hace falta ser un genio para entender lo que estás pensando. Pero, dime, ¿cómo crees que Naruto iría a la universidad? "

Otra pausa. Jiraiya dijo, "la escuela de verano. Y algunos créditos en línea."

"¿Quieres decirle tu que renuncie?"

"No estoy diciendo que él deje o que renuncie."

"Naruto no hace nada que no quiera. Quiere aprender. Es inteligente. "

"Jiraiya. ¿Vas a hacerle desgraciado, tu no puedes darle todas las herramientas para triunfar, para luego no utilizar ninguna de ellas. Shion estaba en lo correcto. Al final, somos los lobos. Puedo leerle poesía alemana y Danzo se le puede enseñar acerca del pasado y podemos tocar a Mozart para él, pero al final, es una noche larga y fría y los bosques son de nosotros".

Jiraiya hizo otra pausa antes de responder en tono cansado.

"Déjame en paz, Obito, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame en paz".

Al día siguiente, Jiraiya me dijo que no tenía que hacer mi tarea si no quería.

Esperé hasta que se fuera, y luego hice el trabajo, de todos modos.

Ahora, yo deseaba más que nada que Jiraiya estuviera aquí conmigo. Giré la llave en la cerradura, sabiendo lo que podría encontrar un paquete de sobre y, probablemente, una hoja para recolectar más en la oficina postal.

Pero cuando abrí la caja, había sólo dos cartas y algunos volantes basura.

Alguien había estado aquí. Recientemente.

+.+.+.+

"¿Te importa si pasamos por la casa de Tenten?" Preguntó Hinata cuando subió al coche, y al entrar la acompañó una ráfaga de aire frío. Yo me refugie en el asiento del copiloto, ella me apartó y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta detrás.

Después dijo, "Lo siento. Se enfrió mucho ¿no es así? …de hecho no quiero, ya sabes, realmente entrar, sólo quiero parar por ahí. Temari dijo que un lobo había estado merodeando alrededor de la casa de Tenten, así que quizás podríamos tomar un rastro cerca de allí ¿no crees?"

"¡Hagámoslo!," le dije, tomando su mano de donde descansaba, le bese los dedos antes de regresarlos al volante. Me acomode en mi asiento y tome la copia de Rilke que había traído para leer mientras esperaba por ella.

Los labios de Hinata se levantaron un poco respondiendo a mi toque, pero ella no dijo nada y solo se retiró del estacionamiento. Vi su rostro, era firme en concentración, su boca formaba una firme línea y espere para ver si ella estaba dispuesta a decirme lo que tenía en mente. Cuando ella no lo hizo, yo cogió el volumen de Rilke y me acomode en mi asiento.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" Preguntó Hinata, después de una larga pausa en silencio.

Yo estaba bastante seguro de que la pragmática Hinata no había oído hablar de Rilke. "Poesía", respondí.

Hinata suspiró y miró hacia el blanco y muerto cielo que parecía fusionarse con el camino ante nosotros. "No entiendo la poesía", ella pareció darse cuenta de que su declaración me podía ofender, porque se apresuró a añadir: "Tal vez solo he leído cosas equivocadas".

"Probablemente las estés leyendo mal", le dije. Yo había visto la pila de libros de Hinata: ninguno era ficción, solo habían libros sobre las cosas, no acerca de cómo se describían las cosas. "Tienes que escuchar a la pauta de las palabras, no sólo a lo que están diciendo, como una canción". Ella me miraba, yo hojeé el libro y a toda prisa me acerque más a su asiento, para que nuestras caderas se presionaran entre ellas.

Hinata miró la página. "¡Eso ni siquiera está en Inglés!"

"Algunos lo están", dije. Suspiré, recordando. "Obito estaba usando a Rilke para enseñarme Alemán, y ahora yo lo voy a usar para enséñate poesía".

"Claramente es una lengua extranjera", dijo Hinata.

"Claramente," estuve de acuerdo. Escucha esto, le dije "Was soll ich mit meinem Munde? Mit meiner Nacht? Tag meinem MIT? Ich habe keine Geliebte, Haus kein, keine auf der Stelle lebe ich".

La cara de Hinata era desconcertante. Ella se mordió el labio en lo que fue un gesto lindo pero algo frustrado. "Entonces, ¿qué significa?", preguntó.

"Ese no es el punto. Lo importante es a lo que suena. No es sólo lo que significa." Se me hizo difícil encontrar palabras para expresar lo que yo quería decir. Lo que yo quería hacer era recordarle cómo se había enamorado de mí mientras era un lobo. Sin palabras. Solo viendo más allá del obvio significado de mi piel de lobo hacia lo que había dentro de mí y a lo que fuera que me hacía ser Naruto, siempre.

"Léelo de nuevo", dijo Hinata.

Lo leí de nuevo.

Ella golpeó sus dedos impacientemente contra el volante. "Parece triste", dijo.

"Estás sonriendo, así que debo estar en lo correcto."

Pasé a la traducción.

"Entonces, ¿qué haría yo con mis labios?, ¿con mi noche?, ¿con mi día? Yo no tengo. . .

¡Ahgr! No me gusta esta traducción. Voy a conseguir mi otra copia, la traeré de la casa mañana. Pero estas en lo correcto, es triste".

"¿Me gane un premio?" preguntó.

"Tal vez", le dije, y deslice la mano debajo de una de las suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera, ella levantó mis dedos y los llevo a su boca. Me besó el dedo índice y luego lo puso entre sus dientes, mordiendo suavemente. . .

Ella volteó a verme, sus ojos sostenían un tácito desafío.

Yo estaba completamente atrapado, quería decirle que se detuviera en ese momento porque necesitaba besarla.

Pero en ese momento vi a un lobo.

"Hinata. ¡Detente!, ¡Detén el coche! "

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de encontrar lo que yo había visto, pero el lobo ya había saltado la cuneta del lado de la carretera y se dirigía hacia el bosque.

"Hinata, detente," le dije. "Es Deidara".

Ella pisó el freno, la bronco dio un fuerte golpe hacia adelante y atrás y después la guio hacia la orilla. Yo no espere a que el vehículo se detuviera.

Apenas abrió la puerta salí a tropezones, mis tobillos gritaban mientras me golpeaba contra el congelado suelo. Busque entre el bosque que estaba frente a mí. Nubes de humo de olor agudo derivaban a través de los árboles, mezclados con densas nubes blancas que se esparcían por todas partes, alguien estaba quemando las hojas del otro lado del bosque. A través del humo, pude ver al lobo color gris azul, estaba vacilante en el bosque frente a mí, él no estaba seguro de ser perseguido. El aire frío desgarraba mi piel, y el lobo me miró por encima su hombro. Ojos color verde. Era Deidara, tenía que serlo.

Y entonces, se había ido, así como llego, sumergiéndose entre el humo. Salté detrás de él, tomando la zanja por el lado de la carretera de un solo salto y corrí a través de los fríos y duros bosques invernales, con los árboles a medio morir.

Mientras corría entre el bosque, oí a Deidara delante de mí chocar con algo, estaba más interesado en escapar que de ser sigiloso. Podía oler el aroma a miedo, salía disparado delante de mí. El humo era más pesado en esta parte del bosque, y era difícil decir dónde terminaba este y el cielo comenzaba. Cubierto entre las ramas de los árboles, Deidara era medio invisible delante de mí, más rápido y más ágil que yo debido a sus cuatro patas, y además era impermeable al frío.

Mis dedos estaban medio adormecidos y me apuñalaba el dolor, el frío pellizcaba la piel de mi cuello y me revolvía el estómago Yo estaba perdiendo de vista al lobo delante de mí, pero el que estaba dentro parecía cada vez más cerca.

"¡Naruto!" gritó Hinata, tomándome por detrás de mi camisa, tirando de mí hasta detenerme, ella se lanzó a mi alrededor junto con su abrigo. Yo estaba tosiendo, mi respiración era jadeante y trataba de tragar al lobo que se levanta en mí. Hinata me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo me estremecía y dijo, "¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿En qué estabas. . .?"

Ella no terminó la frase. Me llevó de vuelta a través del bosque, los dos tropezábamos, mis rodillas se doblaban. Disminuimos nuestros pasos, sobre todo cuando llegamos a la zanja, pero Hinata no vaciló, y se enganchó a mi lado, lanzándome hacia la bronco.

En el interior, enterré mi fría cara en la caliente piel de su cuello y la deje envolverme con sus brazos, mientras yo temblaba incontrolablemente. Estaba muy consciente de las puntas de mis dedos, de cada pequeño pinchazo que contenía un dolor palpitante y de forma individual.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Hinata exigió, apretándome lo suficiente para sacarme el aire. "¡Naruto, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Está helando allá afuera! ¿Qué pensaste que ibas a hacer?"

"No lo sé", le dije en su cuello, mis manos formaron puños y las puse entre nosotros para obtener más calor. Yo no lo sabía. Yo sabía que Deidara era un desconocido, y que yo no sabía qué tipo de persona era él, o qué tipo de lobo era. "No lo sé", le dije de nuevo.

"Naruto, eso no vale la pena", dijo Hinata, y apretó aún más su cara contra mi cabeza. "¿Y si hubieras cambiado?" Tenía sus dedos apretados en las mangas de mi camisa, y su voz era ahora entrecortada. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"No estaba pensando", finalmente le dije. Me senté bien, finalmente el calor era suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Apreté mis manos contra los conductos de calefacción. "Lo siento", le dije.

Por un largo momento, no hubo ningún sonido más que el desigual ruido del motor. Entonces, Hinata dijo: "Sakura me habló el día de hoy, ella es la hermana de Deidara". Hizo una pausa. "Ella dijo que había hablado con él."

Yo no dije nada, sólo acerque mis dedos aún más a las rejillas de ventilación como si físicamente pudiera tomar el calor.

"Pero tú no puedes simplemente salir a correr tras él. Está haciendo demasiado frío, y no vale la pena el riesgo. Prométeme que no vas a hacer algo así otra vez"

Baje mi mirada. Yo no podía verla a los ojos cuando ella sonaba como lo hacía ahora. Yo le dije: "¿Qué pasa con Sakura? Dime lo que ella te dijo."

Hinata suspiró. "No lo sé. Ella sabe que Deidara está vivo y cree que los lobos tienen algo que ver. Ella cree que yo se algo. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Apoyé mi frente en mis manos. "Yo, no lo sé. Desearía que Jiraiya estuviera aquí." Pensé en los dos sobres que estaban solos en la caja de la oficina de correos y en el lobo del bosque, y en mi aún hormigueo en los dedos. Tal vez Jiraiya estaba aquí. La Esperanza dolía aún más que el frío. Tal vez no era Deidara a quien yo debería estar buscando.

+.+.+.+

Una vez que me dejé creer que Jiraiya aún podría ser humano, la idea se apoderó de mí. Dormí mal, mi mente saltaba, pensando en todas las formas en que yo podría tratar de localizarlo. Las dudas también me llenaron la mente, podría haber sido cualquiera de los miembros de la manada el que hubiera tomado el correo o comprado la leche, pero no pude evitarlo, la esperanza le ganó a todos los demás pensamientos.

En el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, yo hablé con Hinata sobre su tarea de cálculo, que por cierto me parecía totalmente incomprensible, y acerca de su amiga rica Temari y acerca de que si las tortugas tenían dientes, pero en realidad en lo que estaba pensando era en Jiraiya.

Después de que deje a Hinata en la escuela, intenté durante un breve momento fingir que no me dirigía directamente a la casa de Jiraiya.

Él no estaba allí. Yo ya lo sabía. Pero no perdía nada con ir y comprobarlo una vez más.

En el camino hacia la casa, me quedé pensando en lo que Hinata había dicho la otra noche, acerca de la electricidad y la leche en el refrigerador. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Jiraiya estaría allí, para librarme de la responsabilidad de Deidara y eliminar el insoportable peso de ser el último de mi especie. Incluso si la casa estaba vacía, todavía podía conseguir algo más de ropa y mi otra copia de Rilke, y caminar por las habitaciones, oliendo los recuerdos de familia.

Me acordaba de que apenas tres años atrás, de vuelta a cuando la mayoría de nosotros aún era capaz de volver a nuestra forma humana al primer beso del calor primaveral. La casa estaba llena en ese entonces, Danzo, Shion, Obito, Jiraiya, Yahiko, e incluso él loco de Oroshimaru era humano al mismo tiempo, el atravesar su locura con nosotros lo hacía parecer un poco más cuerdo.

Disminuí la velocidad cuando me acerque a la casa de Jiraiya, mi corazón saltó cuando vi a un vehículo en su entrada, y luego me sentí hundir cuando vi que era una desconocida Tahoe. Las luces del freno brillaban débilmente en el día gris, y yo bajé la ventana para intentar coger un poco de olor. Pero antes de que tomara algo, oí la puerta del conductor abrirse y cerrarse inmediatamente. Entonces, la brisa se dirigió directo a mí, el olor del conductor me llegó, limpio y vagamente ahumado.

Jiraiya. Aparqué la bronco del lado de la carretera y salté, sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que lo veía entrar por el lado de la camioneta. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más por un momento, y luego él sonrió también, una expresión que su sonrisa tomaba en su cara con facilidad.

¡Naruto! "La voz de Jiraiya tenía algo raro, creo que era sorpresa. Su sonrisa se amplió. "Naruto, gracias a Dios. ¡Ven aquí!"

Él me abrazó y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en esa delicada manera en que siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sin parecer cursi. Debió haberlo aprendido mientras era abogado, él sabía cómo agradarle a las personas. No pude dejar de notar que su cuerpo era más gordo, no de grasa. No sé cuántas camisetas debió haber tenido puestas debajo de su abrigo para conservar el suficiente calor para mantenerse humano, pero vi los colores de por lo menos dos. "¿Dónde has estado?", preguntó.

"Yo. . ." Yo estaba a punto de contarle toda la historia en muy pocas palabras, desde que recibí un disparo, conocer a Hinata, ver a Deidara, pero no lo hice. No sé por qué no lo hice. Claramente no era a causa de Jiraiya, quien me observaba con seriedad, con sus intensos ojos negros. Era algo más, un extraño olor, débil, pero familiar, que estaba haciendo que mis músculos se apretaran y que mi lengua se pegara al principio de mi boca. Esto no era como debía de ser. No se suponía que me sintiera así. Mi respuesta fue más cuidadosa de lo que había previsto. "He estado por ahí. No por aquí. Tú tampoco estabas aquí, me di cuenta de eso."

"No," Jiraiya admitió. Y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la Tahoe. Me di cuenta entonces que la camioneta estaba sucia, espesa con tierra. Una tierra que olía a algún otro lugar, esta cubierta hasta las ruedas y se salpicaba a lo largo de las defensas. "Oroshimaru y yo estábamos en Canadá."

Así que es por eso que yo no había visto a Oroshimaru recientemente. Oroshimaru siempre había sido algo problemático. Él no había estado muy bien como humano, por lo que tampoco estaba bien cuando era un lobo. Estaba seguro de que Oroshimaru era el que había arrastrado a Hinata desde su columpio. La respuesta a cómo Jiraiya había logrado un viaje en coche con él estaba más allá de mí entendimiento, y el por qué se las arregló a un viaje en coche con él estaba aún más lejos.

"Hueles a hospital." Jiraiya me dijo mirándome fijamente. "Y además te ves terrible."

"Gracias", le dije. Supongo que después de todo se lo tenía que decir. Yo realmente no creía que el olor a hospital podría quedarse aún después de una semana, pero la nariz arrugada de Jiraiya dijo lo contrario. "Me dispararon", finalmente le dije.

Jiraiya puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y habló a través de ellos. "Dios. ¿Dónde?

Espero que no sea en un lugar que me haga sonrojar".

Yo hice un gesto hacia mi cuello. "No es un lugar tan interesante."

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó.

Se refería a que si nosotros estábamos bien, A que si alguien sabía la verdad.

Hay una chica y es increíble. Ella lo sabe, pero está bien. Probé esas palabras en mi cabeza, pero no había ninguna manera de hacerlas sonar bien. Yo solo seguía escuchando a Jiraiya decirme cómo no podíamos confiar nuestro secreto a nadie, excepto nosotros. Así que simplemente encogí los hombros y dije.

"Estamos tan bien como siempre."

Y entonces mi estómago se torció debajo de mí. Él iba a oler a Hinata dentro de la casa.

"Dios, Naruto", dijo Jiraiya. "¿Por qué no llamaste a mi celular cuando te dispararon?"

"Yo no tengo tu número, el del teléfono de este año". Cada año teníamos nuevos teléfonos, ya que no los usábamos durante el invierno.

Y por su rostro paso una de las miradas que me disgustaban.

Simpatía, No, lástima. Yo fingí no verla.

Jiraiya buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono celular. "Ten, toma esto. Es de Oroshimaru, pero él ya no lo va utilizar más".

"¿Ladra una vez para decir sí y dos veces par no?"

Jiraiya sonrió. "Exactamente. Como sea, este ya tiene mi número grabado. Úsalo, aunque tal vez le tengas que comprar un cargador".

Pensé que él iba a preguntarme en dónde había estado viviendo, yo no quería responderle así que en su lugar moví mi barbilla hacia la Tahoe. "¿Así, que porqué traes toda esta suciedad? ¿Por qué hiciste el viaje?" le pregunté mientras le daba un golpe con mi puño a un lado de la camioneta, y para mi sorpresa algo golpeó en respuesta. Era más como un ruido sordo, como una patada.

Levanté una ceja. "¿Es Oroshimaru aquí?", pregunte.

"Él está de vuelta en el bosque. Cambió en Canadá el muy bastardo, yo tuve que traerlo de vuelta en esa forma, el cambia de piel como si pasara de moda.

Y tú ya sabes que yo creo que está loco."

Jiraiya y yo nos reímos de eso, como si fuera necesario decirlo.

Miré de nuevo hacia el lugar donde yo había sentido el golpe. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está golpeando?"

Jiraiya alzó las cejas y respondió "El futuro. ¿Quieres ver?"

Yo encogí los hombros y di un paso atrás para que el pudiera abrir las puertas traseras. Si yo pensaba que estaba preparado para lo que estaba dentro, me equivoqué en cuarenta formas diferentes.

Los asientos traseros de la Tahoe estaban doblados hacia abajo para hacer más espacio, y en el interior se extendían tres cuerpos. Eran humanos. Uno de ellos estaba sentado con torpeza en el respaldo del asiento, uno más estaba acurrucado en posición fetal, y el otro estaba torcido junto a la puerta. Sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas.

Los mire fijamente, y el chico sentado en contra del asiento me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos inyectaban sangre, era de mi edad, o tal vez un poco más joven. El color rojo se esparcía a lo largo de sus brazos, y ahora pude ver que se extendía en todo el interior del vehículo. Y entonces los olí: el olor metálico de la sangre, el olor a sudor y miedo, el olor a tierra que coincidía con la suciedad en el exterior de la Tahoe. Y el lobo, el lobo, en todas partes, Jiraiya, Oroshimaru, y otros lobos desconocidos.

La chica que estaba hecha una bola se estremeció, y cuando miré de reojo al muchacho, que me miraba en la oscuridad, vi que estaba temblando también, sus dedos se cerraban y abrían en un nudo enmarañado de temor.

"Ayuda", dijo él.

Me caí hacia atrás, varios metros hacia la entrada, mis rodillas eran débiles debajo de mí. Me cubrí la boca y luego me acerque a mirarlos de nuevo. Los ojos del chico me suplicaban.

Yo estaba vagamente consciente de que Jiraiya estaba cerca de mí, solamente observándome, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a esos chicos. Mi voz no sonaba como la mía. "¡No, no! estos niños han sido mordidos. Jiraiya, ellos han sido mordidos."

Retrocedí, atando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, pero después di media vuelta para mirarlos a los tres nuevamente. El chico se estremeció violentamente, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron de mírame. "Ayuda".

"¡Oh, diablos, Jiraiya!, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué diablos has hecho?"

"¿Ya terminaste?" Jiraiya me preguntó con mucha calma.

Me volví una vez más, apretando los ojos cerrados y abriéndolos de nuevo.

"¿Terminar? ¿Cómo puedo terminar? Jiraiya, estos chicos están cambiando".

"No voy a hablarte hasta que hayas terminado", dijo él.

"Jiraiya, ¿estás viendo esto?" Me apoyé en la Tahoe, mirando a la chica, sus dedos estaban incrustados en la alfombra manchada de sangre. Tenía alrededor de dieciocho años, y tenía puesta una playera muy apretada. Yo retrocedí, como si eso los haría desaparecer. "¿Qué está pasando?", exigí.

En la parte trasera del coche, el chico comenzó a gruñir, empujando su cara a sus muñecas atadas. Su piel era oscura mientras él comenzó a cambiar.

Me di la vuelta. Yo no podía ver. No quería recordar cómo eran los primeros días. Me limité a mantener mis dedos entrelazados detrás de mi cabeza y apreté los brazos contra mis oídos como un tornillo de sujeción, diciendo: ¡Oh infierno, oh infierno, infierno!, una y otra vez hasta que me convencí de que no podía oír sus lamentos. Ellos ya ni siquiera pedían ayuda, tal vez sabían que la casa de Jiraiya estaba demasiado aislada como para que alguien pudiera oírlos. O tal vez ya se habían dado por vencidos.

"¿Me ayudarías a llevarlos a dentro?" Jiraiya preguntó.

Giré hacia él, y vi a un lobo grande en una camisa, gruñendo y comenzando a desatarse mientras que la chica gemía a sus pies. En un instante, Jiraiya había saltado a la parte trasera de la camioneta, ágil y animal, y había tirado al lobo de espaldas. Agarró su mandíbula con una mano y miró directamente a los ojos del lobo. "Ni siquiera pienses en la luchar", le gruñó al lobo. "Tú no eres el que manda aquí".

Jiraiya soltó la boca del lobo, y su cabeza cayó a la alfombra con un ruido sordo, sin protestar. El lobo empezó a temblar de nuevo, preparándose para cambiar nuevamente.

Dios. Yo no podía ver esto, era tan malo como si me pasara de nuevo, sin saber nunca con certeza, que piel era la que llevaría puesta. Miré de nuevo a Jiraiya.

"Tu hiciste esto a propósito ¿no es así?"

Jiraiya se sentó en la puerta trasera como si no hubiera un lobo con espasmos detrás de él, o una chica llorando a su lado. Y el otro, aún sin moverse. ¿Muerto tal vez? "Naruto, este es probablemente mi último año. No creo que vaya a cambiar el próximo. Me tomó mucha concentración el cambio este año, mucha para mantenerme humano una vez que finalmente había cambiado. "El vio que mis ojos miraban a los collares de diferentes colores en su cuello y asintió.

"Necesitamos esta casa, la manada necesita esta casa. Y la manada también necesita de protectores que aún puedan cambiar. Tú ya lo sabes y también sabes que no podemos confiar en los humanos. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos protegernos."

Yo no dije nada.

El suspiró profundamente. "Este es también tu último año, ¿no es así, Naruto? No pensé que fueras a cambiar en todo este año. Aún eras un lobo cuando yo cambie, y debió haber sido al revés. No sé por qué has tenido tan pocos años.

Tal vez es por lo que tus padres te hicieron. Es una lástima, tu eres el mejor de ellos".

Yo no dije nada porque no tenía aliento para decirlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo ella tenía el pelo con un poco de sangre. No me había dado cuenta antes porque tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, pero la sangre se había quedado ahí, formando un rígido remolino.

"¿Naruto, quien se supone que cuidara de la manada?, ¿eh, Shion? Tenemos que tener más lobos. Más lobos al principio de sus años, de esta manera esto no volverá a ser un problema hasta dentro de unos ocho o diez años".

Me quedé mirando la sangre en su pelo. Mi voz era débil. "¿Qué hay de Deidara?", pregunte.

"¿El chico con la pistola?" Jiraiya hizo una mueca. "Podemos agradecerles a Oroshimaru y Shion por eso. Yo no puedo ir a buscarlo, hace demasiado frío. Él va a tener que encontrarnos. Sólo espero que no vaya hacer algo estúpido antes de que nos vea. Con suerte, el usara el cerebro que Dios le dio y se mantendrá alejado de la gente hasta que esté más estable".

Junto a él, la chica gritaba, en un tono alto y delgado, su lamento carecía de fuerza, y entre un temblor y el siguiente, su piel era azul crema y un lobo negro. Sus hombros se ondulaban, los brazos la obligaban a levantarse, hasta que donde hubo dedos ahora eran patas. Recuerdo el dolor tan claramente como si yo estuviera cambiando, el dolor de la pérdida. Sentí nuevamente la agonía de perderme a mí mismo. La parte que me hacía ser Naruto y que pudiera recordar el nombre de Hinata.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos al verla luchar. Una parte de mí quería sacudir a Jiraiya por lo que les hizo, mientras otra parte de mí estaba pensando en que Gracias a Dios, Hinata nunca tuvo que pasar por esto. "Jiraiya" le dije, parpadeando antes de mirarlo. "Te vas a ir al infierno por esto".

Yo no espere a ver su reacción. Yo solo me aleje, deseando nunca haber venido.

Esa noche, al igual que todas las noches desde que la conocí, acurruqué a Hinata en mis brazos, escuchando los movimientos amortiguados de sus padres en la sala. Ellos eran como pajaritos sin cerebro, revoloteando dentro y fuera de su nido en todas las horas del día o de la noche, ocupados en la construcción de su nido, y no se habían dado cuenta de que este ya había estado vacío por años.

Ellos también eran ruidosos, se reían, charlaban, hacían ruido con los platos en la cocina, aunque yo nunca había visto alguna evidencia de que alguno de ellos cocinara. Eran como chicos de universidad que habían encontrado una bebé en una cesta y no sabían qué hacer con ella. ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido Hinata si ella hubiese tenido a mi familia, a la manada? Si ella hubiera tenido a Jiraiya.

En mi cabeza, escuché a Jiraiya reconocer lo que yo me temía.

Realmente era cierto, este era mi último año.

Respiré profundo, "El fin". En realidad no lo dije en voz alta. Solo probé en mi boca la forma de las palabras.

En la fortaleza que eran mis brazos, Hinata suspiró y apretó su cara en mi pecho. Ella ya estaba dormida, a diferencia de mí, yo tenía que dormir con tallos de flechas envenenadas, Hinata podía dormirse en un segundo, y yo la envidiaba.

Todo lo que yo podía ver era a Jiraiya y a esos chicos, un millar de distintas combinaciones aparecían ante mis ojos.

Quería decirle a Hinata sobre ellos. Y después no quería contárselo.

Me apenaba hablar de Jiraiya, estaba dividido entre la lealtad a él y la lealtad a mí y hasta hoy nunca me había dado cuenta de que podrían ser dos cosas diferentes. Yo no quería que Hinata pensara mal de él, pero yo también necesitaba confesárselo, un lugar en donde poner este insoportable peso que tenía en el pecho.

"Ya duérmete", ella murmuró, apenas audible enganchando sus dedos en mi camiseta, de una manera en que no me hacía pensar para nada en dormir.

La besé con los ojos cerrados y suspire. Ella hizo un ruido de agradecimiento y susurró con los ojos todavía cerrados, "¡Shh! Naruto. Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Y si no lo hace, entonces no vale la pena. Duérmete".

Y solo porque ella me lo dijo. . . lo pude hacer.

HINATA

La primera cosa que me dijo Naruto al día siguiente fue: "Es hora de llevarte a una cita de verdad", bueno, en realidad lo primero que dijo fue: "Tu pelo está muy desaliñado por la mañana." Pero la primer cosa lúcida que él dijo ( porque yo me negaba a creer que mi cabello parecía desaliñado por la mañana) fue la declaración de la cita. Era un "día de trabajo" para los maestros en la escuela, así que teníamos el día entero para nosotros, lo que era indulgente de su parte.

Él dijo esto mientras agitaba un poco de avena y miraba sobre su hombro hacia la puerta principal. A pesar de que mis padres habían desaparecido muy temprano debido algún tipo de negocio de mi padre, Naruto aún parecía preocupado de que ellos volvieran a aparecer y decidieran cazarlo.

Me reuní con él en el mostrador y me apoyó en él, mirando hacia abajo al sartén, yo no estaba muy entusiasmada por la idea de la avena. Yo la había tratado de cocinar antes, y me había sabido muy. . . saludable. "Así que acerca de esta cita, ¿adónde me vas a llevar?, ¿algún lugar emocionante, como en medio del bosque?"

El apretó su dedo en mis labios, justo donde comenzaban, él no sonrió. "Sera una cita normal, con comida y mucha diversión".

Volví la cara para que su mano estuviera contra mi pelo. "Sí, suena a mucha diversión", le dije de manera sarcástica, porque él todavía no estaba sonriendo.

"Yo no creí que hicieras algo normal".

"¿Podrías pasarme dos platos?, dijo Naruto. Los dejé en el mostrador y Naruto dividió la avena entre los dos, estos liberaron un olor dulce. "Yo sólo quiero tener una verdadera cita, para que así tengas algo real para record-. . ."

Él se detuvo y miró hacia las copas, sus brazos se apoyaban en el mostrador, se encogió de hombros y finalmente se volvió para mirarme y dijo: "Quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo. ¿Podemos tratar de hacer algo normal?"

Con un movimiento de mi cabeza, acepte un plato y probé una cucharada, era todo de azúcar morena y sabía a especies. Señalé a la avena que cubría la cuchara de Naruto, "no tengo ningún problema con hacer algo normal. ¡Esta cosa esta pegajosa!"

"Que ingrata eres", dijo Naruto y miró tristemente a su plato. "¿No te gustó ¿verdad?"

"Nooo… de hecho está muy bien".

Naruto respondió, "Jiraiya solía cocinarlo para mí, claro, después de que superé mi fijación con el huevo."

"¿Tenías una fijación con el huevo?", pregunte.

"Bueno, yo era un niño muy peculiar," dijo Naruto e hizo un gesto hacia mi tazón.

"Si no te gusta, no tienes que comértelo. Cuando hayas terminado, nos vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"Es una sorpresa", respondió.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escucha para que la avena se fuera de inmediato y después ya tenía mi gorro, abrigo y mochila en mano.

Por primera vez en esa mañana, Naruto se echó a reír, y yo estaba ridículamente feliz de oírlo. "Te pareces a un cachorro, como si al sonar mis llaves ya estuvieras lista, saltando por la puerta esperando para tu caminata."

"¡Guau!"

Naruto me acarició la cabeza al salir y juntos nos aventuramos hacia la fría mañana. Una vez que estuvimos dentro de la bronco y ya en camino, lo presione de nuevo, "¿Así que no me dirás a dónde vamos?"

"No". Lo único que te diré es que por favor pretendas que esto es lo que hice contigo el primer día que te conocí, en lugar de recibir un disparo."

"No tengo tanta imaginación", le dije.

"Yo sí, la imaginare por ti, con tanta fuerza que tú tendrás que creerla". Él sonrió para demostrar que lo estaba imaginando, una sonrisa tan triste que me cortó la respiración. "Voy a cortejarte como es debido, para que mi obsesión contigo ya no parezca tan rara".

"Pareciera que la mía es la que es rara." Miré por la ventana mientras nos alejábamos de la entrada. El cielo estaba liberando lentamente un copo de nieve, uno después de otro. "Yo tengo. . . ya sabes, ¿cómo se llama eso? ¿Él síndrome en que las personas se identifican con la gente que los ha salvado?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se volvió al lado opuesto de la escuela. "Tú estás pensando en el síndrome de Munchausen, donde la persona se identifica con su secuestrador."

Yo sacudí la cabeza. "Eso no es. ¿Qué no el síndrome de Munchausen es cuando las personas inventan enfermedades para llamar la atención?"

"¿Lo es?", preguntó Naruto. "A mí simplemente me gusta decir 'Munchausen', porque me siento como si realmente pudiera hablar alemán".

Yo me reí.

"Obito nació en Alemania", dijo Naruto. "Él tiene toda clase de interesantes cuentos infantiles sobre hombres lobo." Él se volvió hacia la calle principal que atravesaba del centro de la ciudad y empezó a buscar un espacio para estacionarse. "Él dijo que había personas que eran mordidas por su propia voluntad, de vuelta en los viejos tiempos."

Miré a Konoha, a las tiendas, todas ellas tenían tonos marrón y gris, pero bajo el pesado cielo estas parecían aún más marrón y gris, y para ser Octubre, este se veía inquietantemente muy parecido al invierno. Ya no había hojas verdes en los árboles que crecían al lado de la calle, y algunos de ellos ya no tenían hojas por completo, se añadian al aspecto sombrío de la ciudad. Todo era igual, sin importar a donde mirara. "¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?", finalmente pregunte.

"En los cuentos populares, ellos se convertían en lobos y robaban ovejas y otros animales, cuando la comida era escasa. Y algunos de ellos cambiaban por el simple placer de hacerlo."

Estudié su rostro, tratando de leer su voz. "¿Hay alguna diversión en eso?"

El apartó la mirada, yo pensé que era porque estaba avergonzado de su respuesta, hasta que me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba mirando sobre su hombro para aparcar en paralelo frente a una fila de tiendas. "Algunos de nosotros les gusta mucho, incluso les gusta más que ser humanos. A Shion le encanta, pero como te he dicho antes, yo creo que su vida humana fue bastante horrible, así que. . . no lo sé. La mitad de mi vida que es de lobo, es una gran parte de mí ahora, y me es difícil imaginar la vida sin ella."

"¿En un buen o mal sentido?", pregunte.

Naruto me miró, sus ojos azules se fijaban en mí, como si me quisieran abrazar y retenerme. "Echo de menos ser yo, te echo de menos. Todo el tiempo."

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mis manos. "No en este momento, no ahora."

Naruto se estiró a través del asiento y me tocó el pelo, pasó una mano hacia abajo hasta que atrapó sólo los extremos de este entre sus dedos. Él estudió los cabellos, como si estos pudieran contener los secretos de Hinata en sus mechones azulados. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente, él aún se sonrojaba cuando me decía un cumplido. "No", él admitió, "en este momento, ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo se siente ser infeliz."

Por alguna razón esa declaración hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en las esquinas de mis ojos, parpadeé, agradecida de que él aún estuviera mirando mi pelo. Hubo una larga pausa.

Él dijo: "Tú no recuerdas ser atacada."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú no recuerdas nada de cuando fuiste atacada, ¿verdad?"

Triste saque mi mochila que estaba en mi espalda, y sorprendida del abrupto cambio de tema. "No lo sé, tal vez. Para mí, fue como si hubieran sido una gran cantidad de lobos, más de los que yo creo que en realidad pudieron haber sido. Y luego, me acuerdo de ti, recuerdo que tú te quedaste atrás, y luego sólo tocaste mi mano" y Naruto me tocó la mano, "y mis mejillas", él tocó mi mejilla, cuando los demás fueron duros conmigo, él no. "Supongo que querían comerme, ¿no es así? "

Su voz fue suave. "¿No recuerdas qué pasó después, cómo sobreviviste?"

Traté de recordar. Todo eran destellos de nieve, y rojo, y aliento en mi cara. Y luego mamá gritaba, pero debía de haber algo en medio de todo eso. De alguna manera debo de haber atravesado el bosque y llegado a la casa. Me traté de imaginar caminando, tropezando con la nieve. "¿Camine?"

El me miró, esperando a que yo respondiera mi propia pregunta.

"Yo sé que no lo hice, pero no puedo recordar. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?"

Ahora estaba frustrada, con la incapacidad de mi propio cerebro de cumplir con su función. Parecía una simple solicitud, pero yo sólo recordaba el olor de Naruto, Naruto en todas partes, y luego el sonido familiar del pánico de mamá mientras luchaba por llegar al teléfono.

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo Naruto. "No importa", pero de pronto pensé que en realidad si importaba.

Cerré los ojos, recordando el olor de los bosques de ese día y la sensación de traqueteo mientras me movía hacia la casa, unos brazos me apretaban. Abrí los ojos nuevamente. "¡Tú me cargaste!".

Naruto me miró bruscamente.

Todo estaba volviendo, en la forma en que recuerdas los sueños cuando tienes fiebre. "Pero eras humano", le dije. "Recuerdo haberte visto como un lobo, pero tú debiste haber sido humano para poder cargarme. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Encogió los hombros, impotente. "Yo no sé cómo cambie, es lo mismo que paso cuando me dispararon, y yo ya era un humano cuando me encontraste".

Sentí algo aletear en mi pecho, la esperanza. "¿Puedes hacerte cambiar tú mismo?"

"No es así. Sólo han sido dos veces, y no he sido capaz de hacerlo otra vez, nunca, sin importar cuanto lo he deseado. Y créeme, lo he deseado mucho."

Naruto apagó la bronco con un aire de poner fin a la conversación, y yo metí la mano en mi mochila para sacar un gorro. Al salir del coche, me paré en la acera y esperé.

Naruto llegó desde la parte trasera del coche y se detuvo cuando me vio. "¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿qué es eso?"

Yo usé mi dedo pulgar y el dedo medio para señalar al pom-pom multicolor que cubría mi cabeza. "En mi lengua, lo llamamos un gorro, y mantiene a mis orejas calientes".

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Naruto nuevamente, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me estudió. "Es terriblemente lindo." El me besó, miró al sombrero, y luego me besó de nuevo.

Yo juré nunca perder el gorro de pom-pom. Naruto aún sostenía mi cara, y yo estaba segura de que todos en el pueblo nos miraban ahora, pero yo no quería alejarme, y lo dejé que me besara una vez más, y esta vez fue suave como la nieve, apenas un toque, y entonces él me soltó y tomó en su lugar mi mano.

Me tomó un tiempo encontrar de nuevo mi voz, y cuando lo hice, yo no podía dejar de sonreír. "Está bien, ¿a dónde vamos?" Hacía mucho frío, así que yo sabía que teníamos que estar cerca, no podíamos quedarnos aquí por mucho más tiempo.

Los dedos de Naruto estaban atados fuertemente con los míos. "Primero, a una tienda de Hinata. Eso es lo que un caballero de verdad haría."

Me reí, completamente diferente a lo usual, y Naruto se echó a reír porque, él lo sabía. Yo estaba borracha de Naruto. Lo dejé que guiara por la calle, hasta el

"Torcido Estante", una librería independiente, yo no había estado allí por casi un año. Al parecer era algo estúpido, teniendo en cuenta los libros que leía, pero yo era una hija con una muy limitada mesada, casi todos mis libros eran de la biblioteca.

"Esta es una tienda de Hinata única, ¿verdad?" Naruto abrió la puerta sin esperar a que pudiera responder. Una ola maravillosa de olor a libro nuevo salió corriendo, recordándome inmediatamente a la Navidad, mis padres siempre me compraban libros para Navidad. Con un melódico ding, la puerta de la tienda se cerró detrás de nosotros, y Naruto soltó mi mano. "¿Y ahora a dónde quieres ir?

Te voy a comprar un libro, sé que quieres uno."

Sonreí al mirar las pilas, inhalando de nuevo. Cientos de miles de páginas que nunca habían sido tocadas, esperando por mí. Los estantes formaban un cálido, ambiente de madera clara, con montones de cubiertas de todos los colores. El encargado de la tienda se encontraba detrás del pequeño cubículo en el cajero sentado, haciendo caso omiso de nosotros, de ese mismo lado había una escalera cubierta con alfombra que se dirigía a mundos desconocidos. "Yo podría vivir aquí", le dije.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Los lobos de Konoha

Pareja: Naruhina Naruto x Hinata

Adaptación "Los Lobos de Mercy Falls" de Maggie Stiefvater

* * *

NARUTO

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soñé con los perros del Sr. Inuzuka.

Me desperté, sudoroso y temblando, con el sabor a sangre en la boca. Me di la vuelta de Hinata, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón la podían despertar, me lamí mis labios sangrientos, me había mordido la lengua.

Era tan fácil olvidar la violencia primitiva de mi mundo cuando era humano, sano y a salvo en la cama de Hinata. Era tan fácil vernos como ella nos veía: sólo fantasmas en el bosque, en un mágico silencio, y si fuéramos sólo lobos, tal vez ella estaría en lo correcto. Los lobos de verdad no serían una amenaza, pero estos no eran lobos reales.

El sueño me susurraba que yo estaba ignorando las señales. Los mismos que me decían que yo estaba llevando la violencia de mi mundo al de Hinata. Lobos en su escuela, en la casa de su amiga, y ahora en la de ella. Los lobos que escondían corazones humanos dentro de sus pieles.

Tendido en la cama de Hinata, en el oscuro cuarto, esforzaba a mis oídos, tratando de escuchar. Pensé oír uñas, raspando el porche y me imagine que podía oler el olor de Shion, incluso a través de la ventana. Yo sabía que ella me quería, que ella quería lo que yo representaba, yo era el favorito de Jiraiya, el jefe de la manada humana, y también de Danzo, el jefe de la manada de lobos, y el lógico sucesor de ambos. En nuestro pequeño mundo, yo tenía mucho poder.

Y Shion sí que deseaba poder.

Los perros de Inuzuka lo demostraron. Cuando yo tenía trece años y vivía en la casa de Jiraiya, nuestro vecino más cercano (a unas setenta y cinco hectáreas de distancia) se mudó y le vendió su gigantesca casa a un millonario excéntrico llamado Sr. Inuzuka. Honestamente, yo no encontraba al Sr. Inuzuka muy impresionante, él tenía un olor peculiar que sugería que él había muerto y luego había sido conservado. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en que visitamos su casa explicando el complicado dispositivo de alarma que había instalado para proteger su negocio de antigüedades ("Se refiere a drogas," Jiraiya me dijo más tarde) y después alardeó sobre la guardia de perros que apareció en su casa mientras el estuvo ausente.

Y luego nos los mostró. Eran gárgolas que habían cobrado vida, gruñendo con máscaras de espuma y arrugada pálida piel, eran de una raza de América del Sur creada para cuidar del ganado, nos explicó el Sr. Inuzuka. Él parecía contento cuando nos explicaba que eran capaces de rasgar él rostro de un hombre y comérselo. La expresión de Jiraiya era dudosa, cuando le decía que esperaba que el Sr. Inuzuka no los dejara andar fuera de la propiedad. Señalando los collares con púas metálicas en el interior ("les da shocks a los perros", dijo Jiraiya más tarde, e hizo un movimiento que indicaba alto voltaje), el Sr. Inuzuka nos aseguró que las únicas personas que conseguirían que les arrancaran sus rostros serían los que entraran en su propiedad por la noche para robar sus antigüedades. Nos mostró la fuente de energía eléctrica que controlaba los collares de los perros y sus choques y lo que los mantenía cerca de la casa, estaba cubierta con una pintura en polvo negra que dejaba manchas oscuras en las manos.

Nadie más parecía pensar en los perros, pero yo estaba obsesionado con ellos.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que ellos podían escaparse y hacer pedazos a Danzo o a Jiraiya, destruyendo sus caras y comiéndoselas. Durante semanas me preocupe con la idea de los perros, y en el calor del verano, me encontré con Jiraiya en la cocina, vestía shorts y una camiseta, él estaba rociando las costillas para asarlas.

"¿Jiraiya?"

Él no levantó la vista de su pintura. "¿Qué necesitas Naruto?"

"¿Me mostrarías cómo matar a los perros del Sr. Inuzuka?" Jiraiya giró hacia mí, y yo agregué: "Claro, si se da la necesidad"

"Tú no tendrás que hacerlo."

Yo odiaba suplicar, pero lo hice de todos modos. "¿Por favor?"

Jiraiya hizo una mueca. "Tú no tienes el estómago para ese tipo de trabajo." Era verdad, como humano, yo tenía una dolorosa sensibilidad a ver sangre.

"¿Por favor? "

Jiraiya hizo una mueca y me dijo que no, pero al día siguiente, él trajo a casa una docena de pollos crudos y me enseñó a encontrar el punto débil en las articulaciones y la manera en que podía romperlas. Cuando no me desmaye al ver romper los pollos, él trajo la carne roja, donde aún emanaba sangre y esto hizo que mi mandíbula se aflojara con la náusea. Los huesos eran duros, fríos, implacables en mis manos, imposibles de romper, sin antes encontrar la articulación.

"¿Ya te cansaste de esto?" Jiraiya me preguntó después de unos días. Yo sacudí la cabeza, los perros me perseguían en sueños y corrían a través de las canciones que yo escribí, así que continuamos. Jiraiya consiguió algunos videos caseros de peleas de perros, juntos vimos a los perros despedazarse unos a otros. Yo mantuve una mano cubriendo mi boca, mi estómago se revolvía al ver la sangre, y observé cómo algunos perros se iban directo a la yugular y en algunos casos hacia las patas delanteras, sacándolos de equilibrio y haciendo que sus oponentes se volvieran débiles. Jiraiya hizo mucho hincapié en una particular lucha desigual, un pit bull contra un pequeño terrier. "Mira al perrito, ese serías tú. Cuando eres humano, eres más fuerte que la mayoría de la gente, pero aún no serás tan fuerte como uno de los perros de Inuzuka. Mira cómo pelea el pequeño perro, el debilita al perro grande, y entonces lo ahoga".

Miré pelear al pequeño terrier y matar al perro más grande. Y después, Jiraiya y yo salimos al patio a luchar, perro grande contra perro pequeño.

El verano desaparecido, y comenzamos a cambiar, uno por uno, el más antiguo y descuidado de nosotros fue primero. Muy pronto solamente quedaban unos cuantos humanos: Jiraiya, por terquedad, Obito, con enorme astucia, Shion, para estar más cerca de Jiraiya y yo. Y yo, porque era aún joven y no tan frágil.

Nunca olvidaré el ruido de una pelea de perros, alguien quien no lo ha escuchado, no puede imaginar el tipo de salvajismo primitivo que hay en dos perros empeñados en destruirse uno al otro. Incluso como lobo, nunca me encontré con ese tipo de lucha, los miembros de una manada luchaban por el dominio, pero no por solo matar.

Yo estaba en el bosque, Jiraiya me había dicho que no saliera de casa, así que por supuesto yo estaba caminando por la noche. Tenía la idea de que yo iba a escribir una canción en el momento exacto entre el día y la noche, y acababa de inventar un pedazo de la letra, cuando escuché la pelea de los perros. El sonido provenía de cerca, aquí en el bosque, no cerca de la casa del señor Inuzuka, pero yo sabía que no podían ser lobos. Reconocí inmediatamente ese gruñido.

Y luego estuvieron a la vista, dos blancos fantasmas gigantes en la noche oscura: los monstruos de Inuzuka. Con ellos, un lobo negro, luchando, sangrado, rodando en la maleza. El lobo, Danzo, estaba haciendo todo lo que dictaba el comportamiento en una manada, las orejas y la cola hacia abajo, la cabeza viendo al suelo, todo lo que hacía gritaba rendición, pero los perros no conocían esas reglas; lo único que sabían era atacar. Y así empezaron a tirar de Danzo, a pedazos.

"¡Hey!", Grité, mi voz no fue tan fuerte como yo esperaba. Lo intenté de nuevo, y esta vez fue la mitad de un gruñido, "Hey!"

Uno de los perros se detuvo y se lanzó sobre mí, yo caí y rodé, mis ojos estaban fijos en el otro demonio blanco, sus dientes cruzaban la garganta del lobo negro. Danzo estaba sin aliento, y un lado de su cara estaba empapada de color rojo. Me lancé contra el perro que lo tenía, y los tres nos estrellamos contra el suelo. El monstruo era pesado, con franjas de sangre, y muy musculoso. Me agarré de su cuello con una débil mano humana que daba lastima, pero fallé.

El peso muerto pegó en mi espalda y sentí baba caliente en mi cuello. Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para evitar la mordida asesina de un perro y obtuve que los dientes del otro mordieran mi hombro en su lugar. Sentí el hueso contra hueso, la sensación de fuego entre los dientes del perro que se deslizaba hacia mi clavícula.

"Jiraiya", grité. Era desesperante y difícil pensar en el dolor con Danzo muriendo delante de mí. Y entonces me acordé del terrier, mortal, rápido y brutal, deslicé una mano hacia adelante alcancé al perro que tenía a Danzo por el cuello, le agarré la pata delantera, encontré la articulación, y no pensé en la sangre, no pensaba en el sonido que iba a hacer, yo no pensaba en nada excepto en la mecánica acción de destrozar.

Los ojos del perro se pusieron en blanco, silbaba a través de su nariz, pero yo no perdí control de él.

Mi instinto de supervivencia estaba gritando que fuera tras el otro animal, que estaba temblando y mordiendo mi hombro con su mandíbula de hierro, mordidas que se sentían pesadas y como fuego vivo en mí. Me imaginaba como mis huesos podrían desgarrarse para librarme de su posición. Me imaginé arrancandole todo aire posible, pero Danzo no podía esperar.

No podía sentir mi brazo derecho muy bien, pero con mi brazo izquierdo, yo tomé la garganta del perro en mi mano y lo retorcí, apretándolo, sofocándolo, hasta que oí el jadeo del monstruo. Yo era ese pequeño terrier. El perro no soltaba sus garras del cuello de Danzo, pero yo tampoco lo soltaba de él.

Saliendo debajo del otro perro que estaba sobre mi hombro, dejó caer mi mano derecha sobre la nariz del primer perro y la apreté. Yo no pensé en nada en ese momento, mi mente estaba lejos, en la casa, en un lugar caliente, escuchando música, leyendo un poema, en cualquier lugar excepto este, dónde estaba matando.

Por un minuto nada sucedió. La sangre apareció ante mis ojos, y entonces el perro se dejó caer al suelo, y Danzo se liberó, había sangre por todas partes, mi sangre, la de Danzo, del perro.

"¡No lo sueltes!" Era la voz de Jiraiya, y escuché el ruido sordo de los pasos en el bosque. "¡No lo sueltes, todavía no está muerto!"

Yo ya no podía sentir mis manos, no podía sentir nada más, pero pensé que todavía estaba agarrando al perro por el cuello, del que había estado mordiendo a Danzo. Y luego sentí los dientes tirar en mi hombro, mientras que el perro trataba de tomarme por el cuello y voltearme. Un lobo, Obito, estaba gruñiendo, avanzando hacia su cuello, arrastrándolo lejos de mí. Hubo un "pop", y me di cuenta de que era una pistola. Otro "pop", mucho más cerca, y un tirón debajo de mis dedos. Obito se alejó de nosotros, respirando con dificultad, y luego se hizo el silencio, demasiado silencio que mis oídos resonaban.

Jiraiya retiró suavemente mis manos de la garganta del perro muerto y apretó las suyas contra mi hombro. El flujo de sangre disminuía, e inmediatamente comencé a sentirme mejor como si mi increíble y sucio cuerpo empezara a curarse por sí mismo.

Jiraiya se arrodilló delante de mí, él estaba temblando por el frío, su piel era gris, y la curva de sus hombros indicaba que no estaba bien. "Tu tenías razón, ¿no es así? Tú lo salvaste. Esos pobre pollos no murieron en vano."

Detrás de él, Shion estaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Danzo jadear en las hojas muertas. Mirándonos a mí y a Jiraiya con nuestras cabezas juntas. Sus manos eran puños, y una de ellas tenía una mancha negra, una mancha de polvo.

De vuelta al presente, en la suave oscuridad de la habitación de Hinata, me di la vuelta y apreté mí cara en su hombro. Era extraño que mis momentos más violentos hubieran sido mientras era humano, y no como lobo.

Afuera, escuché el rascado de uñas en el porche. Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme en el sonido del latido del corazón de Hinata.

El sabor de la sangre en mi boca me recordaba al invierno.

Yo sabía que Shion había dejado salir a esos perros.

Ella quería que estuviera a cargo, con ella a mi lado, y Danzo estaba en mi camino. Y ahora, Hinata estaba en el suyo.

HINATA

Los días pasaron como un collage de imágenes comunes: paseos fríos a través del estacionamiento de la escuela, el vacío asiento de Tenten en clase, el aliento de Naruto en mi oído, huellas de patas en la superficie congelada de nuestro patio trasero.

Para cuando llegó el fin de semana, me sentía sin aliento por tanta espera, aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba esperando. Naruto se había dado vueltas en la cama la noche anterior, perseguido por una pesadilla, y se veía tan terrible por la mañana del sábado que en vez de hacer planes para salir, yo sólo me instalé en el sofá después de que mis padres habían ido a almorzar en casa de un amigo.

Yo me acurruque en los brazos de Naruto, mientras el cambiaba de canal entre varias películas mal hechas para la televisión. Nos decidimos por un thriller de ciencia ficción, que probablemente costo menos producirla que lo que me costó la bronco. Gomosos tentáculos estaban por todas partes cuando Naruto finalmente dijo algo.

"¿Te molesta? Que tus padres sean como ellos son?"

Me acarició la cara que estaba cerca de su axila. Olía muy a Naruto. "No hablemos de ellos."

"Mejor hablemos de ellos"

"Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay que contar? Está bien. Ellos están bien. Ellos son así"

Los dedos de Naruto suavemente encontraron mi barbilla y la levanto para que mi cara quedara hacia arriba. "Hinata, eso no está bien. He estado aquí durante ¿cuántas semanas? Yo ya ni lo recuerdo. Pero yo sé cómo es esto, y no está bien".

"Ellos son lo que son, nunca supe que los padres de otros eran diferentes a los míos hasta que empecé la escuela, hasta que empecé a leer. Pero en serio, Naruto, está bien."

Mi piel se sentía caliente. Tiré mi barbilla lejos de su mano y miré a la pantalla, donde un auto compacto se estaba ahogando en el fango.

"Hinata", dijo Naruto en voz baja. Él estaba sentado tan quieto, como si por una sola vez yo fuera él animal salvaje que podría desaparecer si movía un músculo. "Tú no tienes que fingir conmigo."

Vi el coche desintegrarse en pedazos, junto con el conductor y el pasajero. Era difícil saber lo que estaba pasando cuando el sonido había sido bloqueado, pero parecía que las piezas se estaban reformando en tentáculos. Había un chico que paseaba un perro en el fondo, y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. ¿Cómo es que el no pudo darse cuenta?

Yo no miré a Naruto, pero yo sabía que él me estaba mirando, y no a la televisión.

Yo no sabía lo que él creía que yo iba a decir. Yo no tenía nada que decir, esto no era un problema, sólo era una forma de vida.

Los tentáculos de la pantalla empezaron a arrastrarse por el suelo, buscando al original monstruo con tentáculos para que pudieran volver a unirse. No había manera de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, el alíen original estaba en llamas, derritiéndose entre un Monumento. Los tentáculos nuevos sólo van a tener que atormentar al mundo por su cuenta.

"¿Por qué no puedo hacer que ellos me amen más que lo que en realidad me aman?"

¿Yo dije eso? No sonaba como mi voz, los dedos de Naruto rozaban mi mejilla, pero no había lágrimas, yo estaba muy lejos de las lágrimas.

"Hinata, ellos te aman, esto no es acerca de ti. Este es su problema".

"Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, yo nunca me meto en problemas, siempre hago mi tarea, les cocino, cuando están en casa, que es casi nunca". Definitivamente no era mi voz. "Y yo casi muero, dos veces, y eso no cambio nada. No es como si quisiera que saltaran sobre mí, yo sólo quiero, un día, sólo. . ." No pude terminar la frase, porque no sabía cómo terminarla.

Naruto me acercó a sus brazos. "¡Oh, Hinata!, lo siento, yo no quería hacerte llorar."

El secó mis mejillas con su dedo pulgar, con cuidado, y me mostró la lágrima atrapada en la punta de su dedo. Dejo que me acerque a su regazo y me arropara bajo su barbilla. Ya tenía de nuevo mi propia voz, aquí en el refugio de sus brazos. "Tal vez soy demasiado buena. Si me metiera en problemas en la escuela o si quemara los garajes de otras personas, tal vez me notarían."

"Tú no eres así. Tú sabes que no lo eres", dijo él. "Ellos sólo son personas tontas y egoístas, eso es todo. Siento haber preguntado, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo veamos esta película muda".

Apoyé mi mejilla contra su pecho y escuché el pum-pum de su corazón. Parecía tan normal, con un corazón humano había sido humano por mucho tiempo ahora que casi no podía detectar el olor débil a bosques en él o recordar lo que se siente enterrar mis dedos en su collar. Naruto subió el volumen a los aliens y nos quedamos así un rato, una criatura en dos cuerpos, por un largo tiempo, hasta olvide lo que me había molesto y fui de nuevo yo misma.

"Me gustaría tener lo que tienes", le dije.

"¿Qué tengo?"

"Tu manada, Jiraiya, Obito. Cuando hablas de ellos, puedo ver lo importante que son para ti", le dije. "Ellos te hicieron ser esta persona", puse un dedo en su pecho. "Ellos son maravillosos, por lo que tú eres maravilloso."

Naruto cerró los ojos. "Yo no sé nada de eso." Volvió a abrirlos. "Como sea, tus padres también te hicieron lo que eres ahora. ¿Crees que serías tan independiente si ellos estuvieran más por aquí? Al menos eres alguien cuando ellos no están cerca, yo me siento como si no fuera lo que yo soy ahora.

Porque mucho de lo que es ser yo es él estar con Jiraiya y Obito y los otros."

Escuche un coche en la entrada y me enderecé. Sabía que Naruto lo había escuchado también. "Es hora de desaparecer", dijo él.

Pero yo me seguí tomando su brazo.

"Estoy cansada de esconderme. Creo que es hora de que los conozcas".

El no discutió, pero si lanzó una mirada de preocupación en la dirección de la puerta principal.

"Y ahora llegamos al final", dijo él

"No seas melodramático. No te van a matar".

El me miró.

El calor encendido mis mejillas. "Naruto, no quise decir que. . .Dios. Lo siento." Yo quería apartar la mirada de su rostro, pero al parecer no podía hacerlo, era como ver un accidente de coche. Seguí esperando la colisión, pero su expresión nunca cambió. Era como si estuviera desconectado entre los recuerdos de los padres de Naruto y sus emociones, un fallo leve de encendido que afortunadamente lo mantenía en una pieza.

Naruto me rescató cambiando de tema, lo que fue increíblemente generoso.

"¿Debo de jugar que soy el novio o simplemente somos amigos?"

"Novio, yo no voy a fingir".

Naruto se separó de mí dos pulgadas de distancia y sacó su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza, apoyándolo en su lugar, en el respaldo del sofá detrás de mí. Hacia la pared él dijo, "Hola, padres de Hinata. Yo soy el novio de Hinata. Por favor, observe la casta distancia entre nosotros, yo soy muy responsable y nunca he tenido mi lengua dentro de la boca de su hija".

La puerta se abrió y ambos saltamos con risas nerviosas.

"¿Eres tú, Hinata? La voz de Mamá llamó desde el pasillo. "¿O es usted un ladrón?"

"Ladrón", le respondí.

"Me voy a mojar mis pantalones," Naruto me susurró al oído.

"¿Estás segura de que eres tú Hinata? Mamá parecía sospechar algo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a mi risa" ¿Esta Temari aquí?"

Papá llegó primero a la puerta de la sala y se detuvo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto.

En un movimiento apenas perceptible, Naruto volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para que la luz no captura sus azules ojos, un gesto automático que hizo que me diera cuenta por primera vez que Naruto había sido una rareza, incluso antes de ser un lobo.

Los ojos de papá estaban en Naruto, sólo mirándolo. Naruto estaba mirando hacia atrás, tenso, pero no aterrorizado. ¿Estaría sentado tan tranquilo si supiera que papá había tomado parte en la cacería en el bosque? De pronto me sentí avergonzado de mi padre, otro ser humano a quien los lobos tenían que temer, me alegré de no habérselo dicho a Naruto.

Mi voz fue firme. "Papá, él es Naruto. Naruto, él es mi papá".

Papá miró por una fracción de segundo más, y luego sonrió ampliamente. "Por favor, dime que eres un novio."

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron perfectamente redondos y dio una respiración profunda.

"Sí papá, él es un novio".

"Bueno, eso es muy bueno. Ya estaba empezando a pensar que tú no hacías ese tipo de cosas".

"¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?" La voz de mamá era lejana, ella ya estaba en la cocina, revolviendo algo en el refrigerador. La comida en el almuerzo debió de haber sido mala. "¿Quién es Naruto?"

"Mi novio", respondí.

Con la presencia de mamá vino una nube cada vez más presente de vapores de turpentina (se usa para diluir pintura), ella tenía una mancha de pintura en su antebrazo. Conociendo a mamá, supuse que deliberadamente la había dejado así cuando salió. Ella miró entre Naruto y yo y de nuevo a mí otra vez, su expresión era algo burlona.

"Mamá, él es Naruto. Naruto ella es mi mamá".

Olí emociones rodar en ambos, aunque no podía decir cuáles eran de quien, exactamente. Mamá estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de Naruto, sólo mirando y mirando, y Naruto parecía estar fijo en su lugar, yo le di un golpe en el brazo.

"Es un placer conocerla", dijo él, su voz era automática.

"Mamá", susurré. "Mamá. . . ".

Para darle algo de crédito, ella se veía un poco avergonzada cuando salió de su transe. Ella le dijo a Naruto, en manera de disculpa, "Tú cara me parece familiar."

Si claro, como si hasta un niño no pudiera ver que era una excusa transparente para justificar el que mirara fijamente a los ojos de Naruto.

"¿Yo solía trabajar en el centro de la librería?" La voz de Naruto era esperanzadora.

Mamá movió un dedo hacia él. "Apuesto a que eso es" Ella le sonrió a Naruto, utilizando su sonrisa ensayada, borrando cualquier atrocidad social que pudiera haber cometido. "Bueno, es un placer conocerte. Voy a subir a trabajo por un rato. "Ella le mostró sus brazos pintados, indicando a lo que se refería por "trabajo ", y yo sentí un breve destello de irritación hacia ella. Sabía que su coqueteo era sólo algo habitual, una reacción automática a cualquier chico desconocido que había llegado a la pubertad"

Naruto me sorprendió al decir: "Me gustaría ver su estudio, mientras estoy aquí, si no le importa. Hinata me contó un poco acerca de su arte y me encantaría verla.

"Esto era parcialmente cierto, yo le había contado sobre una particular exposición a la que había ido, donde todas las pinturas fueron nombrados por los tipos de nubes, pero que en realidad eran retratos de mujeres en trajes de baño.

"Significativo" arte navegó sobre mi cabeza. Yo no entendía nada, y de hecho no quería entenderlo.

Mamá sonrió en una plástica forma. Probablemente ella pensó que la comprensión de arte de Naruto era similar a la mía.

Miré a Naruto en forma dudosa, esto de ser barbero no era algo común en él.

Después de que mamá y papá se habían desvanecido le pregunté, "¿Estás buscando un castigo?"

Naruto le quitó el silenciador a la televisión a tiempo para que una mujer fuera comida por tentáculos.

Todo lo que quedó después del ataque fue solo un falso brazo cortado y tendido en la acera. "Creo que necesito agradarle".

"La única persona en esta casa a quien tienes que agradarle es a mí. No te preocupes por ellos".

Naruto cogió un cojín del sofá y lo abrazó a sí mismo, apretando su cara en él. Su voz era apagada. "Tal vez ella tendrá que aguantarme por mucho tiempo,

¿Sabes?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?", pregunté.

Su sonrisa era increíblemente dulce. "El más largo posible".

"¿Para siempre?"

Los labios de Naruto sonrieron, pero por encima de su sonrisa, sus azules ojos se volvieron tristes, como si él supiera que era una mentira. "Aún más largo que eso", respondió.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y me instalé en el hueco de su brazo, y regresamos a ver al alíen con tentáculos, quien se arrastraba lentamente a través del sistema de alcantarillado de un pueblo desprevenido. Los ojos de Naruto oscilaban alrededor de la pantalla, como si en realidad estuviera observando la batalla intergaláctica, pero yo me senté allí y traté de averiguar por qué Naruto tenía que cambiar y yo no.

NARUTO

Después de que la composición de ciencia ficción termino, (el mundo estaba a salvo, pero las perdidas civiles fueron altas), me senté con Hinata en la mesa del desayunador cerca de la puerta y por un tiempo la observé hacer su tarea. Yo estaba increíblemente cansado, el clima frío me atormentaba como un dolor, incluso aun cuando no podía tener la suficiente fuerza para cambiarme, y me hubiera gustado meterme en la cama de Hinata o en el sofá para una siesta.

Pero el lobo en mí se sentía inquieto y no podía dormir con gente desconocida alrededor. Así que para mantenerme despierto, deje a Hinata en la planta baja haciendo sus deberes a la luz de las ventanas y subi a ver el estudio.

Fue fácil de encontrarlo, sólo había dos puertas en el pasillo de arriba y un olor a químicos flotaba fuera de uno de ellos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y yo la abrí completamente, me hizo parpadear, toda la habitación estaba brillantemente iluminada por lámparas equipadas con bombillas que pretendían imitar la luz natural, y el efecto era un cruce entre un desierto al mediodía y un Wal-Mart.

Las paredes estaban ocultas detrás de enormes lienzos que se apoyaban en todas las superficies disponibles. Hermosos disturbios de color, imágenes reales en irreales poses, formas normales en colores anormales, de lo inesperado en lugares ordinarios. Las pinturas eran como caer en un sueño, donde todo lo que veías era presentado de una manera desconocida. Todo es posible en este hoyo del conejo, ¿Es espejo o retrato lo que me has dado a mí? Todas estas permutaciones de sueños, este desierto de color encantador es lo que veo.

Me quede de pie frente a dos de las más grandes pinturas que he visto, estaba apoyada en una de las paredes. Ambos eran de un hombre besando el cuello de una mujer, las poses eran idénticas, pero los colores eran radicalmente diferentes. Una de ellas estaba atravesada por los rojos y morados. Era brillante, feo, comercial. El otro era oscuro, azul, lavanda, difícil de leer. Sobrio y encantador. Me recordó el besar a Hinata en la librería, en cómo se sentía tenerla en mis brazos, cálido y real.

"¿Cuál te gusta?"

La voz de su madre sonaba brillante y cercana. Me lo imaginaba como su voz de galería. El que ella utilizaba para atraer a los monederos de los espectadores para que después ella los convenciera de cerrar un trato.

Incliné la cabeza hacia el azul y dije "No hay competencia".

"¿En verdad?" Ella parecía genuinamente sorprendida. "Nadie antes me ha dicho eso. Ese es mucho más popular." Señaló a la roja. "He vendido cientos de copias de la misma."

"Es muy bonita también," le dijo amablemente, y ella se rio.

"Es horrible. ¿Sabes cómo la llaman?" Señaló a la azul y luego a la roja. "El amor y la lujuria."

Le sonreí. "Supongo reprobé mi prueba de testosterona, ¿no es así?"

"¿Porque elegiste al amor? Yo no lo creo, pero eso es sólo mí opinión. Hinata me dijo que era estúpido el pintar la misma cosa dos veces. Ella dice que sus ojos están demasiado juntos en las dos."

Yo sonreí. "Suena como algo que ella diría. Pero ella no es un artista".

Ella hizo una mueca, torciendo su boca de una forma triste. "No, ella es muy práctica. No sé de dónde lo sacó".

Caminé lentamente a la siguiente serie de cuadros, de pie observando la vida silvestre a través de bastidores de ropa, ciervos en las ventanas, pescados mirando a través de los desagües pluviales. "Eso la decepciona."

"Oh, no. No. Hinata es sólo Hinata, y sólo tienes que aceptarla tal y como es ella." Ella se quedó atrás, dejadme mirar, años de formación en buenas ventas practicaban en su subconsciente. "Y supongo que ella tendrá una vida más fácil porque conseguirá un trabajo normal, agradable, bueno y estable".

No la miré cuando le respondí en voz baja. "A mí me parece que la mamá protesta demasiado".

Oí un suspiro. "Creo que todo el mundo desea que sus hijos salgan como ellos.

Todo lo que a Hinata le importa son los números y libros y él cómo funcionan las cosas. Es difícil para mí comprenderla."

"Y viceversa"

"Sí", respondió, pero tú eres un artista, ¿no es así? Lo debes de ser".

Encogí los hombros. Yo había notado un estuche de guitarra cerca de la puerta de su estudio, y me moría de ganas de encontrar acordes para algunas de las melodías que rondaban en mi cabeza. "No es la pintura, yo puedo tocar un poco de guitarra".

Hubo una pausa, mientras ella me miraba observar un cuadro de un zorro que miraba por debajo de un auto estacionado, y luego dijo: "¿Usas lentes de contacto?"

Me habían hecho la pregunta tantas veces que ya ni siquiera me pregunto lo mucho que le debió haber tomado el valor para hacer la pregunta. "No", respondí.

"Estoy teniendo un bloque terrible de pintor. Me encantaría hacer un estudio rápido de ti." Ella se rio. Era un sonido muy autoconsciente. "Es por eso que te estaba contemplando allá abajo. Sólo pensé que sería un asombroso estudio de colores, tu pelo rudio y los ojos. Me recuerdas a los lobos en el bosque. ¿Hinata te los ha mencionado?"

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Me sentía muy cerca, como si estuviera curioso, especialmente después del encuentro con Tenten. Mi instinto de lobo era directo, desaparecer en las escaleras, rasgar la puerta, y fundirme en la seguridad de los árboles. Me tomó unos momentos el combatir las ganas de correr y convencerme de que ella no podía saber nada, y que yo estaba leyendo demasiado entre sus palabras. Otro momento largo paso y me dí cuenta de que había estado de pie durante demasiado tiempo sin decir nada.

"Oh, no quiero hacerte sentí incómodo" Sus palabras se tropezaban entre sí. "Tú no tienes que sentarte y posar para mí, sé que algunas personas se sienten realmente molesta, y tú probablemente querrás volver allá abajo con Hinata."

Me sentí obligado a compensar mi grosería. "No, no, eso está bien.

Quiero decir, claro que me siento algo incómodo. ¿Puedo hacer algo mientras me pinta? Quiero decir, para que así que no sólo tenga que sentarme y mirar hacia el espacio"

Ella literalmente corrió hacia su caballete. "¡No! Por supuesto que no, por qué no simplemente tocas la guitarra, ¡Oh, esto va a ser genial, gracias. Tú puedes simplemente sentarte allí, bajo las luces. "Mientras me dirigía a tomar el estuche de guitarra, ella corrió a través de su estudio varias veces más, para conseguir una silla para mí, acomodar las luces, y en cubrirlas con una hoja amarilla para reflejar la luz dorada a un lado de mi cara.

"¿Tengo que permanecer inmóvil?"

Ella hizo un movimiento hacía mi con un pincel, como si eso respondiera a mi pregunta, y a continuación, apoyó un nuevo lienzo en contra de su caballete y apretó pegotes de pintura amarillo en una paleta. "No, no, sólo toca un poco."

Así que me puse a tocar la guitarra, y me senté en la luz dorada y jugué y tarare las canciones en voz baja, pensando en todas las veces que me había sentado en el sofá de Jiraiya y había tocado canciones a la manada, de Danzo tocando la guitarra conmigo y en nosotros cantando armónicamente. En el fondo, escuchaba el roce de la espátula y el whuff del pincel sobre la tela y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo ella con mi cara mientras yo no estaba prestando atención.

"Yo te puedo escuchar murmurando," ella dijo. "¿Pero cantas?"

Yo gruñí, aún estaba calentando las cuerdas.

Su pincel nunca dejó de moverse. "¿Son canciones tuyas? "

"Si", respondí.

"¿Has escrito alguna para Hinata?"

Yo había escrito mil canciones para Hinata. "Sí".

"Me gustaría oírla."

Yo no dejé de tocar, sólo module la melodía a otra con nota. Por primera vez en este año, yo cante en voz alta. Era la canción más feliz que yo había escrito, y la más sencilla también.

 _Me enamoré de ella en el verano,_

 _mi amada chica de verano_

 _Ella está hecha del verano,_

 _mi amada chica de verano_

 _Me encantaría pasar un invierno con mi amada chica de verano_

 _Pero nunca soy lo suficientemente cálido para mi amada chica de verano_

 _Es verano, cuando ella sonríe, y yo me río como un niño_

 _Es el verano de nuestra vida, y lo mantendremos por un tiempo_

 _Ella sostiene el calor, la brisa del verano en la palma de su mano_

 _Yo estaría contento con este verano, si es todo lo que tendremos._

Ella me miró. "No sé qué decir", y me mostró su brazo. "Tengo la piel de gallina".

Yo baje la guitarra, con mucho cuidado, para que que las cuerdas no hicieran ningún sonido. De repente parecía muy apremiante, para mis momentos tan preciados y numerados, con Hinata.

Y en el momento en que yo tomé esa decisión, hubo un terrible ruido en la planta baja. Era tan fuerte y tan malo que por un momento su madre y yo sólo nos miramos y fruncimos el ceño, como si nosotros no pudiéramos creer que el sonido había ocurrido.

Y luego estaba el grito.

Inmediatamente después, oí un gruñido, y yo ya estaba fuera de la habitación antes de que pudiera oír algo más.

+.+.+.+

Yo recuerdo la cara de Shion cuando ella preguntó: "¿Quieres ver mis cicatrices?"

"¿Cuáles?", le contesté.

"De cuando fui atacada, por los lobos."

"No."

Ella me las mostró de todos modos. Su vientre era abultado con tejido cicatrizal que desaparecía debajo de su sujetador. "Parecía una hamburguesa, justo después de morderla".

Yo no quería saber nada.

Shion no se bajó la playera. "Debe ser un infierno cuando matamos a alguien.

Debemos ser la peor manera de morir".

+.+.+.+

Un alboroto de sensaciones me asaltó tan pronto entre a la sala.

Un brutal aire frío picaba mis ojos y me torcía el estómago. Mis ojos rápidamente encontraron el agujero irregular en la puerta trasera, el vidrio parcialmente agrietado colgaba precariamente en el marco y unos finos fragmentos manchados de color rosa estaban por todo el suelo, formando un guiño luz de vuelta hacia mí.

La silla en el rincón del desayunador estaba tirada, parecía como si alguien hubiera salpicado pintura roja en el suelo, había interminables formas irregulares tiradas, desde la puerta hasta la cocina. Y entonces olí a Shion, por un momento me quedé allí, congelado por la ausencia de Hinata, el aire helado y el hedor a sangre y piel húmeda.

"¡Naruto!"

Tenía que ser Hinata, aunque su voz sonaba extraña e irreconocible, alguien que fingía ser valiente. Me apresuré, resbalando en las manchas de sangre, aferrado al marco de la puerta para tirar de mí mismo hacia la cocina.

La escena era surrealista bajo la agradable luz de la cocina. Huellas de sangre señalaban en dirección a donde Shion se sacudía y retorcía, Hinata estaba pegada a los gabinetes. Hinata estaba luchando, tirando patadas, pero Shion era masiva y apestaba a adrenalina. Vi un destello de dolor en los ojos de Hinata, honesta y amplia, antes de que Shion tirara de su cuerpo. Yo ya había visto esta imagen antes.

Ya no sentía más el frío. Vi un sartén de hierro sobre la cocina y lo tomé, me dolía el brazo con el peso de este. Yo no quería golpear a Hinata, y lo estrelle contra la cadera de Shion.

Shion me gruñó, chasqueando sus dientes. Nosotros no teníamos que hablar el mismo idioma para saber lo que ella me estaba diciendo. No te acerques.

Una imagen lleno mi campo de visión, clara, perfecta: Hinata tendida en el suelo de la cocina, dejándose caer, muriendo, mientras que Shion solo la veía. Yo estaba paralizado por esta imagen, clara en mis pensamientos, eso es lo que debió sentir Hinata cuando le mostré la imagen del bosque dorado. Se sentía como una memoria cortada por una navaja de afeitar, una memoria de Hinata sin aliento.

Yo deje caer el sartén y lancé mi cuerpo contra Shion.

Encontré su hocico, que estaba sujeto del brazo de Hinata, y también tomé su mandíbula, presionando mis dedos en su sensible piel, la levanté con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que Shion gritó. Ella se soltó lo suficiente como para permitirme empujar los gabinetes con los pies y rodar fuera del alcance de Hinata. Luchamos en el suelo, sus uñas raspaban el azulejo y mis zapatos se resbalaban en la sangre que goteaba de ella.

Ella gruñó debajo de mí, furiosa, golpeando mi cara, pero sin llegar a morderme. La imagen de la Hinata en el suelo, sin vida, siguió flotando en mi cabeza.

Recordé el romperse los huesos de pollo.

En mi mente, yo podía ver perfectamente lo cómo sería el matar a Shion.

Ella se apartó de mí, fuera de mis manos, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

"Papá, no, ¡cuidado!" Hinata gritó.

Un arma de fuego se disparó cerca de mí.

Por un breve momento, el tiempo se detuvo. No exactamente se detuvo, si no que bailó y se reflejaba en su lugar, las luces parpadeantes, oscurecían antes de reaparecer. Si ese momento hubiera sido algo real, hubiera sido una mariposa, aleteando y aleteando hacia el sol.

Shion cayó en mis manos, con peso muerto, y yo volví a caer sobre los gabinetes detrás de mí.

Estaba muerta, o a punto de morir, porque ella se estaba sacudiendo. Pero todo en lo que yo podía pensar era en cómo había hecho un desastre en el suelo de la cocina. Me quedé mirando los cuadros blancos de linóleo, mis ojos siguiendo las líneas rayadas que mis zapatos habían hecho a través de la sangre y encontrando la huella roja en el centro de la cocina de alguna manera había sido perfectamente conservada.

No podía entender cómo podía oler la sangre con tanta fuerza, y entonces moví mis brazos y vi la mancha roja en mis manos y en mis muñecas. Tuve que luchar para recordar que era la sangre de Shion. Estaba muerta. Esta era su sangre, no la mía, la de ella.

Mis padres contaban hacia atrás, lentamente, y la sangre brotaba de mis venas.

Yo iba a vomitar.

Yo era un hielo.

"¡Tenemos que moverlo!" La voz de la chica era penetrante en el silencio.

"Llévenlo a algún lugar caliente. Yo estoy bien. Yo estoy bien, ¡sólo ayúdenme a moverlo! "

Sus voces se rompían en mi cabeza, demasiado fuerte y eran demasiadas voces. Sentí el movimiento a mí alrededor, sus cuerpos y mi piel girando y girando, pero muy dentro de mí, había una parte que se mantenía completamente inmóvil.

Hinata. Me aferré a un nombre. Si lo mantenía en mi cabeza, yo estaría bien.

Hinata.

Estaba temblando, temblando, mi piel se desprendía.

Hinata.

Mis huesos exprimidos, apretados, presionando contra mis músculos.

Hinata.

Sus ojos me sostuvieron, incluso después de que dejé de sentir sus dedos agarrando mis brazos.

"Naruto", dijo ella. "No te vayas."

+.+.+.+

"¿Quién podría hacerle eso a un niño?" Mamá hizo una mueca. No estaba segura si la cara era por lo que le acababa de decir, o por el olor a orina y antiséptico del hospital.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me moví, incómoda en la cama del hospital. Yo realmente no necesitaba estar aquí. La herida en mi brazo ni siquiera necesitó de sutura. Yo sólo quería ver a Naruto.

"Así que él realmente tiene problemas." Mamá frunció el ceño ante la televisión por encima de la cama del hospital, aunque estaba apagada. Ella no esperó a que yo respondiera. "Bueno, por supuesto, por supuesto que está mal. Él tiene que estarlo, tú no sobrevives a eso, sin arrastrar problemas. Pobre chico.

Parecía que él realmente tenía mucho dolor".

Tenía la esperanza de que mamá dejara de balbucear para cuando Naruto terminara de hablar con la enfermera. No quería pensar en la curva de sus hombros, la forma no natural que su cuerpo había formado en respuesta al frío.

Y yo esperaba que Naruto entendiera por qué le había dicho a mamá acerca de sus padres, el saber acerca de ellos tenía que ser mejor que él saber acerca de los lobos. "Ya te lo dije, mamá. A él realmente le molesta recordarlo, por supuesto que se asustó cuando vio la sangre en sus brazos. Es clásico condicionamiento, o como lo llamen. Lo puedes buscar en Google."

Mamá apretó sus brazos alrededor de sí misma. "Si él no hubiera estado allí..."

"Sí, yo hubiera muerto, bla, bla, bla, bla. Pero él estaba allí. ¿Por qué todos están más alterados por esto de lo que yo lo estoy?" Muchas de las marcas de los dientes de Shion ya se habían convertido en horribles contusiones, aunque yo no me curaba tan rápido como Naruto le dispararon.

"Porque tú no tienes instintos de supervivencia Hinata. Eres como un tanque, que pasa de largo, pensando en que nada te puede detener, hasta que te encuentras con un tanque más grande. ¿Estás segura de que quieres salir con alguien que tiene esa clase de historia?" Mamá parecía iluminarse con su teoría.

"Él podría tener una episodio psicótico. He leído que las personas lo tienen cuando llegan a los veintiocho años. Podría ser casi normal y de repente van cambiar, quiero decir, tú sabes que yo nunca te eh dicho que hacer con tu vida antes de ahora. Pero, ¿y si?, ¿y si yo te pidiera que ya no lo vieras?"

Yo no esperaba eso, y mi voz era frágil. "Yo diría que, en virtud de que nunca has actuado como una madre hasta el día de hoy, has renunciado a tu capacidad de manejar todo el poder. Naruto y yo estamos juntos y eso no es una opción".

Mamá levantó las manos como si estuviera tratando de detener al tanque que era Hinata antes de que este pasara sobre ella. "Está bien, estupendo. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?, como sea. Voy por algo de tomar".

Y con eso, sus energías de madre se habían agotado. Ella había jugado a la mamá al traernos al hospital, mirando a la enfermera cuidar de mis heridas, y advirtiéndome acerca de mi novio psicótico, y ahora ya había terminado.

Era obvio que yo iba a vivir, así que ella ya estaba fuera de servicio.

Pocos minutos después de que ella se había ido, la puerta se abrió, y Naruto llegó y se acercó a mi lado de la cama, luciendo pálido y cansado, bajo las luces verdes. Cansado, pero humano.

"¿Qué te hicieron?", Le pregunté.

Su boca se arqueó en una sonrisa que carecía de sentido del humor. "Me dieron un vendaje para un corte que ya estaba curado incluso antes de que me lo pusieran. ¿Qué le dijiste?" Miró a su alrededor buscando a mamá.

"Le conté acerca de tus padres y le dije que eso era lo que estaba mal contigo.

Ella me creyó, todo está bien. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estas. . .?" Yo no estaba segura de lo que estaba preguntando. Por último, le dije: "Papá dijo que está muerta, Shion. Supongo que ella no pudo sanar como tú, fue demasiado rápido".

Naruto puso la palma de su mano a cada lado de mi cuello y me besó. Apoyó su frente contra la mía para que nos miráramos el uno al otro, y parecía que tenía un solo ojo. "Me voy a ir al infierno".

"¿Qué?"

"Se supone que debo sentir mal por su muerte".

Yo me retire, para que pudiera ver su expresión, era extrañamente vacía. Yo no estaba seguro de qué decir ante esa información, pero Naruto me salvó al tomarme de las manos y apretándolas con fuerza. "Sé que debería estar molesto en este momento, pero me siento como si hubiera esquivado este enorme misil. Yo no cambie, tu estas bien, y por el momento, ella es sólo una cosa menos de que preocuparme. Me siento, me siento borracho."

"Mamá piensa que estas seriamente dañando", le dije.

Naruto me besó de nuevo, cerró los ojos por un momento y luego me besó por tercera vez, ligeramente. "Lo estoy, ¿Quieres huir?"

Yo no sabía si se refería a huir del hospital, o de él.

"¿Sr. Uzumaki?" Una enfermera apareció en la puerta. "Usted puede quedarse aquí, pero debe de sentarse para esto".

Al igual que yo, Naruto tenía que pasar tras una serie de vacunas contra la rabia, era el procedimiento estándar del hospital para los ataques de los animales sin provocación. No era como que podíamos decirle al personal que Naruto conocía al animal personalmente y que dicho animal había sido homicida y no rabioso. Me acomode para dejar espacio para Naruto, que estaba sentado a mi lado con una mirada inquieta hacia la jeringa en manos de la enfermera.

"No mires la aguja", la enfermera aconsejó mientras le subía la ensangrentada manga con sus manos enguantadas. Naruto miró hacia otro lado, a mi rostro, pero sus ojos estaban distantes y dispersos, con la mente en otro lugar mientras la enfermera clavaba la aguja en su piel. Mientras la veía inyectarlo, yo me imaginaba que era una cura para Naruto, veranolíquido inyectado directo en sus venas.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y otra enfermera asomó la cara, ¿Mitsuri, ya terminaste?" La segunda enfermera preguntó. "Creo que te necesitan en el 302.

Hay una chica loca allí."

"¡Oh, maravilloso!", dijo Mitsuri con un sarcasmo profundo. "Ustedes dos ya estan listos." Para mí, ella dijo: "Voy a llevarle los papeles a tu madre, cuando yo haya terminado".

"Gracias", dijo Naruto y tomó mi mano. Caminamos juntos por el pasillo, y por un extraño momento, se sentía como la primera noche en que nos conocimos, como sí el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

"Espera", le dije al pasar a través de la sala de emergencias hacia la sala de espera, y Naruto me permitió tirar de él para hacer un alto. Yo mire a través del cuarto lleno de personas, pero la mujer que yo creí haber visto se había ido.

"¿A quién estas buscando?", preguntó Naruto.

"Me pareció ver a la mamá de Tenten." Busqué a través de la sala de espera, nuevamente pero sólo había caras desconocidas.

Vi las fosas nasales de Naruto destellar y sus cejas se dibujaban un poco más cerca de los ojos, pero él no dijo nada, mientras nos dirigimos a las puertas de cristal del hospital. Afuera, mamá ya había acercado el coche a la acera, sin saber el gran favor que le había hecho a Naruto.

Más allá de los coches, pequeños copos de nieve se arremolinaban, el frío se encarnaba delicadamente. Los ojos de Naruto se encontraban en los árboles del otro lado del estacionamiento, apenas visible bajo las luces de la calle. Me preguntaba si él estaba pensando en el mortal frío que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta, o sobre el cuerpo roto de Shion que no volvería a ser humano de nuevo, o si, al igual que yo, él seguía pensando en la jeringa imaginaria llena de verano líquido.

NARUTO

Mi ritmo de vida: domingo tranquilo, café en el aliento de Hinata, el panorama poco familiar de la nueva cicatriz abultada en mi brazo, el olor peligroso de la nieve en el aire. Dos mundos diferentes rodeándose entre sí, cada vez más cerca, entrelazados en formas que nunca había imaginado.

Mi cercano cambio del día anterior aún se cernía sobre mí, el recuerdo oscuro del olor a lobo atrapado en mi pelo y en las puntas de mis dedos. Hubiera sido tan fácil rendirme, incluso ahora, veinticuatro horas después, sentía como mi cuerpo aún siguiera luchando contra él.

Yo estaba tan cansado.

Traté de perderme en una novela, acurrucado en un sillón de cuero esponjoso, medio dormido. Desde que las temperaturas por la noche habían comenzado a bajar fuertemente en los últimos días, habíamos estado pasando nuestro tiempo libre en el gran estudio de su padre, que él no utilizada. Aparte de su dormitorio, era el lugar más cálido y con menos corrientes de aire en la casa.

Me gustó la habitación. Las paredes estaban llenas de oscuridad, y enciclopedias demasiado viejos para ser útiles, el estudio completo estaba demasiado oscuro placas de madera para la adjudicación de la carrera de maratón, demasiado viejo para ser significativo, pequeño y marrón, lleno de humo con olor a madera, y carpetas de papel manila: Era un lugar para ser seguro y productivo.

Hinata se sentó a la mesa haciendo la tarea, con el pelo iluminado como en una pintura antigua en un par de lámparas de escritorio. La forma en que se sentó, con la cabeza inclinada en concentración total, mantenía mi atención en la forma en que mi libro no lo hacía.

Me di cuenta de que la pluma de Hinata no se había movido en mucho tiempo.

Le pregunté, "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Ella giró la silla hacia mí y golpeó con su pluma su labio, era un gesto encantador que me hacía tener ganas de besarla. "En la lavadora y secadora.

Estaba pensando en cómo cuando me mude de aquí, tendré que usar la lavandería automática o comprar una lavadora y secadora."

Yo la mire, estaba en partes iguales de trance, horrorizado por esta extraña mirada en el funcionamiento de su mente. "Eso te estaba distrayendo de tu tarea?"

"No estaba distraída, dijo Hinata. "Sólo estaba dándome un descanso de la lectura de esta historia que tengo como tarea de Inglés." Se dio la vuelta y se recostó sobre el escritorio.

Hubo silencio durante un buen rato, y ella todavía no regresaba a escribir.

Finalmente, sin levantar la cabeza, ella dijo, "¿Crees que exista una cura?"

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. "¡Oh, Hinata!".

Hinata insistió, "Dime, entonces. ¿Es ciencia o es magia? ¿Qué eres?"

"¿Acaso importa?"

"Por supuesto", dijo ella, y su voz se escuchaba. "La magia es intangibles, pero la ciencia tiene cura. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo empezó todo esto?"

Yo no abrí mis ojos, pero respondí. "Un día, un hombre lobo mordió a un hombre y el hombre se contagió. Magia o ciencia, es lo mismo. Lo único mágico acerca de esto es que no podemos explicarlo."

Hinata no dijo nada más, pero yo podía sentir su inquietud. Me senté en silencio, escondido detrás de mi libro, sabiendo que ella necesitaba palabras de mí, palabras que yo no estaba dispuesto a darle. No estaba seguro de quién de nosotros era más egoísta, ella por querer algo que yo nunca podía prometerle, o yo, en no prometerle algo que era muy dolorosa e imposible de desear.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera romper el incómodo silencio, la puerta del estudio se abrió y su padre entró, los rasgos en su rostro cambiaron en respuesta al cambio de temperatura. El echó un vistazo a la habitación, dándose cuenta de los cambios que habíamos hecho. La guitarra del estudio de su madre apoyado en mi silla. Mi pila de libros de bolsillo en la mesa lateral. La pila ordenada de lápices en su escritorio. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cafetera que Hinata había traído para satisfacer su deseo de cafeína, él parecía tan fascinado por ella como yo lo había sido. Una cafetera del tamaño de un niño.

Para los niños pequeños que necesitan un rápido levantón. "Ya estamos en casa, ¿Han tomado control de mi habitación?"

"Estaba descuidado", dijo Hinata, sin levantar la vista de su tarea. "Es demasiado útil para dejar que se desperdicie".

"Obviamente", recalcó él. El me miró, y se hundió en su silla. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

Yo le dije, "Bel Canto".

"Nunca he oído hablar de él. ¿De qué trata? "

Miró la portada, y yo se la levanté para que él la pudiera ver. "Cantantes de ópera, como cortar cebollas, y armas".

Para mi sorpresa, la expresión de su padre se despejó y se llenó de comprensión. "Suena como algo que la madre de Hinata leería".

Hinata se dio la vuelta en la silla del escritorio. "Papá, ¿qué hiciste con el cuerpo?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Después de que le disparaste, ¿qué hiciste con el cuerpo?"

"Oh. Lo puse en el porche".

"¿Y. . .?"

"¿Y qué?" respondió su papá.

Hinata se apartó de la mesa, "¿y qué hiciste con él después de eso?

Sé que no lo dejaste a que se pudriera en el porche".

Una lenta sensación de mareo comenzaba a formar un nudo en el fondo de mi estómago.

"Hinata, ¿por qué es esto importante? Estoy seguro de que tú mamá se hizo cargo de él."

"Papá, ¿cómo puedes pensar que mamá lo movió? ¡Ella estaba con nosotros en el hospital!"

"Yo realmente no pensé en ello, yo iba a llamar a control de animales para que lo recogieran, pero ya no estaba a la mañana siguiente, así que pensé que uno de ustedes los debió haber llamado."

¡Papá! Mamá ni siquiera puede llamar para ordenar pizza! ¿Cómo iba a llamar ella a control de animales?"

Su padre se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse el saco. "Siempre suceden cosas extrañas, y no vale la pena enfadarse por eso. Así que fue arrastrado fuera del porche por un animal salvaje, no creo que otros animales pueden coger la rabia de un animal muerto."

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente, como si este comentario fuera demasiado estúpido para dignificarlo con una respuesta.

"Tengo que cuidar de todo yo misma." Pregunto Hinata.

Él le sonrió con cariño.

"Obviamente, nosotros estaríamos perdidos sin ti. No se queden despiertos hasta demasiado tarde". La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él, y Hinata miraba fijamente a las estanterías, la mesa, la puerta cerrada, a cualquier cosa excepto mi rostro.

Cerré mi novela sin apartar la página. "Ella no está muerta."

"Mamá pudo haber llamado a control de animales", dijo Hinata hacia la mesa.

"Tu mamá no llamó a control de animales, Shion está viva."

" No lo sabemos. Uno de los otros lobos pudo haber arrastrado el cuerpo fuera del porche. ".

Finalemente ella me miró, y pude ver que a pesar de la incapacidad de Hinata para leer a la gente, ella había adivinado lo que Shion era para mí. Mi pasado se aferraba a mí con sus garras, tratando de robarme, incluso antes de que el invierno lo hiciera.

Sentía como las cosas se alejaban de mí. Yo había encontrado el cielo y me aferraba a él tan fuerte como podía, pero empezaba a titubear, en forma de un hilo delgado que se deslizaba entre mis dedos, y que era demasiado fino como para sostenerlo.

+.+.+.+

Y entonces los busqué.

Cada día, mientras Hinata estaba en la escuela, los busque, los dos lobos en quien yo no confiaba, los que se suponía que estaban muertos. Konoha era pequeña. La frontera del bosque no era, pequeña, pero sí me era familiar, y tal vez más dispuesta a entregarme sus secretos.

Yo debía encontrar a Shion y Deidara, y los debía enfrentar en mis propios términos.

Pero Shion no había dejado ningún rastro en el porche, así que tal vez ella realmente se había ido. Y Deidara, también, no estaba en ninguna parte, muerto, tal vez tras el frío. Un fantasma que no dejaba cadáver detrás. Sentí que había peinado todo el condado en busca de señales de él.

Pensé, con una vaga esperanza, en que él había muerto también, y dejaría de ser un problema. Tal vez siendo golpeado por algún departamento de vehículos de transporte y recogido hasta un basurero en alguna parte. Pero no había pistas que condujeran a caminos, no había árboles marcados, ningún olor de un lobo recién hecho, persistente en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Él había desaparecido completamente, igual que la nieve en verano.

Me debía de sentir feliz, la desaparición significaba discreción. Su desaparición significaba que él ya no era mi problema.

Pero yo no podía aceptarlo. Nosotros los lobos hacíamos muchas cosas: cambiar, ocultarnos, cantar bajo una pálida y solitaria luna, pero nunca desaparecíamos por completo. Los humanos desaparecían. Los humanos hacían monstruos de nosotros.

HINATA

Naruto y yo éramos como caballitos de un carrusel. Seguíamos el mismo patrón una y otra vez, casa – escuela – casa – escuela – librería – casa – escuela

casa, etc, pero en realidad, estábamos rodeando él gran problema, pero sin siquiera acercarnos a él. El verdadero corazón del mismo: Invierno, frío, pérdida.

No hablábamos acerca de la posibilidad que se avecinaba, pero siempre sentía que podía percibir el frío de la sombra que se proyectaba sobre nosotros. Yo una vez había leído una historia, en una colección de mitos griegos, acerca de un hombre llamado Damocles que llevaba una espada colgando sobre su trono, colgada de un solo pelo. Eso éramos nosotros, la humanidad de Naruto colgaba de un apretado hilo.

El lunes, según nuestra agenda, era hora de volver a la escuela como de costumbre. A pesar de que sólo habían pasado dos días desde que Shion me había atacado, incluso los moretones ya habían desaparecido. Parecía que despues de todo tenía un poco de la curación de hombre lobo.

Me sorprendió encontrar ausente a Tenten nuevamente. El año pasado, ella nunca se había perdido un solo día.

Seguí esperando y esperando a que ella entrara en una de las dos clases que compartíamos antes de la hora de comida, pero ella no lo hizo. Yo seguí mirando a su vacío durante la clase. Ella simplemente podría estar enferma, pero una parte de mí que yo estaba tratando de ignorar me decía que era algo más.

Para la cuarta clase, me deslicé en mi asiento de siempre detrás de Temari.

"Temari, hola, oye, ¿has visto a Tenten?"

Temari se volvió hacia mí. "¿Huh?"

"Tenten. ¿Acaso ella no tiene ciencias contigo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No he oído nada de ella desde el viernes, traté de llamarla pero su mamá dijo que estaba enferma. Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?

¿Dónde estuviste tú este fin de semana? Nunca llamas, nunca escribes".

"Me mordió un mapache," le dije.

"Tuve que vacunarme contra la rabia y me tomé el domingo para dormir, para asegurarme de que no tuviera espuma en la boca y empezara a atacar a las personas".

"¡Que asqueroso! ¿En dónde te mordió?"

Yo hice un gesto hacia mis jeans. "En el tobillo, aunque ya no parece la gran cosa. Pero me preocupa Tenten. No he sido capaz de contactarla por teléfono".

Temari frunció el ceño y cruzó las piernas, como siempre, ella estaba usando rayas, esta vez, medias de rayas. Ella dijo: "Yo tampoco, ¿Crees que nos esté evitando? ¿Sigue enojada contigo?"

Yo sacudí la cabeza. "Yo no lo creo."

Temari hizo una mueca. "Nosotros estamos bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, realmente no hemos estado hablando, acerca de cosas, quiero decir. Han estado pasando cosas. Pero no hemos estado, ya sabes, hablando sobre ellas.

O pasando el tiempo en nuestras casas, o como sea."

"Estamos bien", le dije con firmeza.

Ella se rascó las mallas de arco iris y se mordió los labios antes de decir:

"¿Crees que deberíamos, ya sabes, ir a su casa y ver si podemos encontrarla?"

Yo no le respondí de inmediato, y ella no me forzó. Este era un territorio desconocido para nosotras: Nunca habíamos tenido que trabajar para hacer mantener junto a nuestro trío. Yo no sabía si el seguir a Tenten era lo correcto o no, parecía un poco drástico, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la habíamos visto o de en verdad hablar con ella? Dije lentamente, "¿Qué te parece si esperamos hasta el final de la semana? Si no hemos oído nada de ella entonces nosotros...?"

Temari asintió, aliviada. "Perfecto".

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Ebisu, en la parte delantera del aula, se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Él dijo,

"Bueno, ustedes probablemente ya lo han oído varia veces de los otros profesores, pero no anden por allí lamiendo las fuentes de agua o besando a perfectos extraños, ¿de acuerdo?, porqué el Departamento de Salud ha informado de un par de casos de meningitis en esta parte del estado. Y tú lo obtienes de. . . ¿alguien sabe? ¡Mocos! ¡Moco! ¡Besar y lamer! ¡No lo hagan!"

Hubo silbidos en la parte trasera del aula.

"Puesto que no pueden hacer nada de eso, vamos a hacer algo casi tan bueno como eso. ¡Estudiar Sociales! Abran sus libros en la página ciento doce."

Miré a la puerta de nuevo, por enésima vez, con la esperanza de ver a Tenten llegando a través de ella, y después abrí mi libro.

Cuando las clases se detuvieron para el almuerzo, entre a la sala y llame por teléfono a casa de Tenten. El teléfono sonó doce veces y después se fue al buzón de voz, yo no deje ningún mensaje, si ella estaba faltando a clase por una razón distinta a la de enfermedad, yo no quería que su madre recibiera un mensaje preguntándose en dónde estaba ella durante el día escolar. Yo estaba a punto de cerrar mi mochila cuando me di cuenta de que la bolsa más pequeña de ella estaba parcialmente abierta. Un pedazo de papel sobresalía con mi nombre escrito en el. Yo lo desdoblé, mis mejillas se sonrojaban de forma inesperada cuando reconocí la desordenada letra de Naruto.

 _Una y otra vez, sin embargo, sabemos el lenguaje del amor._

 _Y el pequeño cementerio, con sus nombres y_

 _Él asombroso abismo secreto en otros encuentran su fin._

 _Una y otra vez nosotros dos salimos bajo los viejos árboles,_

 _Hacemos nuestra cama una y otra vez entre las flores, cara a cara con los cielos._

Este es de Rilke. Pero yo desearía haberlo escrito para ti.

Yo no entendía del todo, pero, al pensar en Naruto, lo leí en voz alta, susurrando las palabras para mí misma. En mi boca, la forma de las palabras se convertía en bellas palabras. Sentí una sonrisa en mi cara, incluso cuando no había nadie para verla, mis preocupaciones aún estaban allí, pero por un momento, flote por encima de ellos, en calor con la memoria de Naruto.

Yo no quería disipar mis callados sentimientos en la cafetería ruidosa, así que me retiré a mi próxima clase y me se senté en el aula, soltando mi libro de inglés sobre la mesa, puse la nota sobre mi escritorio para volverla a leer.

Sentada en el vacío salón de clases y mientras escuchaba a los lejanos sonidos de los estudiantes en la cafetería, me hizo recordar el sentir malestar en la clase y ser enviado a la enfermería de la escuela. La oficina de la enfermera tenía ese mismo ahogado sentido de la distancia, como un satélite hacia su planeta que en este caso era la escuela. Yo había pasado mucho tiempo allí después de que los lobos me atacaron, sufriendo por esa gripe que probablemente no había sido realmente una gripe.

Durante un considerable tiempo, mire el celular, pensando en ser mordida, acerca de enfermarme debido a esto, acerca de ponerme mejor. ¿Por qué yo era la única que lo había hecho?

"¿Ha cambiado de opinión?"

Mi barbilla se alzó con el sonido de la voz, y me encontré frente a Sakura en la mesa de al lado. Para mi sorpresa, ella no lucía tan perfecta como de costumbre, ella tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos que sólo estaban parcialmente ocultas por el maquillaje, y no había nada para ocultar sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

"¿Perdón?", pregunte.

"Acerca de Deidara. Acerca de no saber nada de él".

La mire, cautelosa. Yo había escuchado una vez que los abogados nunca hacen una pregunta de la cual no sepan la respuesta, y la voz de Sakura era sorprendentemente segura.

Ella extendió su largo brazo hacía su bolso y sacó una pila de papel, y la tiró encima de mi libro de poesía. "Tu amiga dejó caer estas".

Me tomó un momento el darme cuenta de que era una pila de brillante papel fotográfico, y que las imágenes delante de mí, debían de ser impresiones digitales de Tenten. Mi estómago se retorcía, las primeras fotos eran de los bosques, nada particularmente notable. Luego estaban los lobos. El loco y agitado lobo, medio oculto por los árboles, y luego ese otro lobo negro ¿acaso Naruto me había dicho su nombre? Yo dudé, mis dedos estaban en el borde de la página, listos para voltear a la siguiente. Sakura se había visiblemente tensado junto a mí, preparada para que yo viera lo que estaba en la siguiente hoja. Yo sabía que lo que fuera que Tenten hubiera capturado en la película, iba a ser difícil de explicar.

Finalmente, impaciente, Sakura se apoyó y me arrebató la pila de copias. "Sólo dale vuelta a la página".

Era una foto de Deidara, Deidara como un lobo. Un acercamiento a sus ojos en la cara de un lobo.

Y la siguiente era también de Deidara, como una persona. Desnudo.

La toma tenía una especie de poder puro y duro, artístico, casi como si hubiera posado, la manera en que los brazos de Deidara se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabeza girada sobre su hombro hacia la cámara, mostrando arañazos en la larga curva de su pálida espalda.

Me mordí el labio y mire a su cara en ambas fotos. No había alguna de él mientras cambiaba, pero la similitud de los ojos era devastadora. Ese primer plano de la cara del lobo, esa era la toma que valía millones. Y entonces lo entendí, lo que estas fotos realmente significaban, lo que en verdad importaba.

No era que Sakura lo supiera, sino que Tenten lo sabía también. Tenten había tomado estas fotos, así que por supuesto que debía saberlo. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo, y ¿por qué ella no me lo había dicho?

"Di algo".

Finalmente, levanté la vista de las fotos hacia Sakura. "¿Qué quieres que diga?"

Sakura hizo un ruido de irritación. "Ve las fotos, él está vivo, está justo ahí".

Miré de nuevo a Deidara, mirando al bosque. El parecía frío en su nueva

piel. "Yo no sé lo que quieres que yo diga. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Ella parecía estar luchando con ella misma. Por un segundo, pensé que podría golpearme, y luego ella cerró los ojos. Los abrió y miró hacia otro lado, hacia el pizarrón. "Tú no tienes un hermanos, ¿verdad?"

"No, soy hija única."

Sakura encogió los hombros. "Entonces no sé cómo te lo puedo explicar. Él es mi hermano, yo pensé que estaba muerto. Pero no lo está. Está vivo, y está justo allí, solo que no sé dónde sea eso. No sé lo que él es, pero creo. . . , creo tú si lo sabes. Sólo que no tú no me quieres ayudar. "Ella me miró y sus ojos brillaban, feroces. "¿Qué te hecho yo?"

Me tropecé con las palabras. La verdad era que Deidara era su hermano, y pareciera que ella tenía el derecho de saberlo. Si tan sólo no fuera Sakura quien me lo estuviera pidiendo. Le dije: "Sakura... debes de saber por qué yo tengo miedo de hablar contigo. Sé que no me has hecho nada a mí personalmente, pero yo sé de gente a la que has destruido. Así que simplemente... dime por qué debería yo de confiar en ti."

Sakura cogió las fotos y las metió de nuevo a su bolso. "Por lo mismo que dijiste, porque nunca te he hecho, o tal vez porque creo que lo que le pasa a Deidara, tambíen le pasa a tu novio."

Yo estaba paralizada con las fotos que no había visto de esa pila. ¿Naruto estaba allí? Talvez Tenten sabía acerca de lobos durante más tiempo que yo, traté de reproducir exactamente lo que Tenten había dicho durante nuestra pelea, tratando de recordar algún doble significado. Sakura me estaba mirando fijamente, esperando a que yo dijera algo, y yo no sabía qué decir. Finalmente respondí: "Bueno, deja de mirarme. Déjame pensar. "La puerta fue golpeada, mientras estudiantes comenzaban a entrar a clase.

Arranqué una página de mi cuaderno y anoté mi número de teléfono en él. "Ese es mi celular. Llámame después de la escuela, y nos pondremos de acuerdo para reunirnos en algún lugar.

Sakura tomó el número. Yo esperaba ver satisfacción en su rostro, pero para mi sorpresa, parecía tan enferma como yo me sentía. Los lobos eran un secreto que nadie quería compartir.

"Tenemos un problema".

Naruto se volvió en el asiento del conductor para mirarme. "¿No se supone que aún deberías estar en clase?"

"Salí temprano." Mi última clase era arte y nadie iba a extrañarme o a mí horrible escultura de arcilla. "Sakura ya lo sabe".

Naruto parpadeó lentamente. "¿Quién es Sakura?"

"La hermana de Deidara, ¿recuerdas?" Cerré la rejilla de la calefacción, Naruto la había puesto al máximo, y después empujé mi mochila por mis pies. Le expliqué la confrontación con ella, dejando fuera la forma escalofriante que me había parecido la foto de Deidara siendo humano. "No tengo ni idea de que son las otras fotos."

Naruto inmediatamente hizo a un lado la pregunta sobre Sakura. "¿Eran fotos de Tenten?"

"Sí".

La preocupación estaba escrita en su cara. "Me pregunto si esto tiene algo que ver con la forma en que Tenten se comportó en la librería, conmigo." Cuando yo no contesté, él miró al volante, o en algo más allá de él. "Si ella supiera algo, eso hace su comentario sobre mis ojos algo muy lógico. Ella estaba tratando de que nosotros confesáramos."

Yo dije: "Sí, efectivamente. Eso tiene mucho sentido".

El suspiró profundamente. "De repente estoy pensando acerca de lo que dijo Temari. Sobre el lobo que estaba en casa de Tenten."

Cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo, aún seguí viendo la imagen de Deidara con sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. "Uf, yo no quiero pensar en eso. ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? Realmente no puedo evitarla, y no puedo seguir mintiendo, sólo me veo como una idiota."

Naruto me sonrió a medias. "Bueno, yo te preguntaría qué clase de persona crees que ella es y en lo que tú piensas que debemos hacer -"

"Pero yo apesto en eso de leer a las personas", terminé por él.

"Tú lo has dicho, yo no, sólo no lo olvides".

"Bien, ¿y entonces qué hacemos? ¿Por qué siento que soy la única en modo de pánico aquí? Tú estás completamente... en calma."

Naruto encogió los hombros. "Es total falta de preparación para tal cosa. Creo que no sé qué pensar si haberla conocido. Si yo hubiera hablado con ella cuando tenía las fotos, tal vez yo estaría preocupado, pero en este momento, no puedo pensar en ella de manera concreta. No lo sé, Sakura suena como un nombre muy agradable".

Yo me reí. "Estas ladrando al árbol equivocado."

Hizo un gesto melodramático, y la agonía triste me hizo sentir mejor. ¿Ella es horrible?"

"Yo solía pensar así. ¿Ahora?" Me encogí de hombros. "El Jurado sigue deliberando. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Creo que tenemos que reunirnos con ella."

"¿Los dos? ¿Dónde?"

"Sí, ambos. Esto no es sólo tu problema. No lo sé. En algún lugar tranquilo, en donde yo pueda tener una idea de ella antes de decidir qué decirle." Él frunció el ceño. "Ella podría no ser el primer miembro de una familia en enterarse".

Yo sabía por su gesto que él no podía estar hablando de sus padres, su expresión habría cambiado si fuera acerca de ellos. "¿Ella no lo sería?"

"La esposa de Jiraiya lo sabía."

"¿En Pasado?"

"Fue cáncer de mama, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo lo conociera. Nunca supe de ella, yo sólo me enteré por Danzo, y fue por accidente. Jiraiya no quería que supiera de ella. Supongo que era porque a la mayoría de la gente no le va bien el saber de nosotros, y él no quería que yo pensara que podía sólo salir y buscarme una esposa agradable, o algo así.

Parecía injusto que dos tragedias, deberían arruinar a una pareja. Me di cuenta, demasiado tarde para hacer algún comentario al respecto, que casi paso de largo la desconocida amargura en su voz. Pensé en decir algo, preguntarle acerca de Jiraiya, pero el momento ya se había ido, perdido en el ruido mientras Naruto encendía la radio y pisaba el acelerador.

Sacó la bronco del estacionamiento, su frente surcada por un pensamiento.

"Al diablo con las reglas", dijo Naruto. "Quiero conocerla."

Continuara…


End file.
